6 months with a Mermaid
by Forever Dracula's Bride
Summary: The Y7 Slytherins and Gryffindors are assigned to have six months with a mermaid called Mina but after a while things start going wrong. Is better then it sounds.WiP
1. The Rejoining of the Trio

Now I know the first few chapters are crap but I assure you that after that I do have a plot and I think the spellings and grammar is much better. There is also A lot of fluff.

* * *

It was a warm summer's morning, when Hermione Granger woke to the sound of her little brother Nathan rushing downstairs, shouting about some programme he was missing. Hastily, she dressed herself in her new short, silver summer dress and made her way down to the kitchen, but it wasn't breakfast she saw first when she entered the kitchen it was a huge scowl on her mother's face.  
  
"You surely can't be thinking of wearing that down Diagon Alley, can you?" she said.  
  
But Hermione wasn't listening; she was busying herself by reading the annual letter sent to her by her school. Just then, a small, feathery tennis ball flew at the window or so she thought.  
  
"PIG" Hermione shouted. It was her friend Ron's owl.  
  
"Finally, He's got an answer." It said:  
  
_Dear Hermione, Yes, Harry and me will be going to Diagon Alley; will you meet us in the Leaky Cauldron? See you then. From Ron P.S. send an answer with Pig._  
  
Hermione looked at the letter for a few minutes then wrote on the back:  
  
_Dear Ron, Yes, Ill see you in the Leaky Cauldron. See you, From Hermione.  
_  
You may now be asking why is she sending messages with owls and talking of Diagon Alley, but Hermione was no ordinary girl. She was fact was a witch and was starting her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Diagon Alley was the place to get your books and everything you needed.  
  
Ron Weasley was one of Hermione's best friends; other best friend was Harry Potter. Harry Potter was one of the most famous wizards ever; he was the boy who lived. Harry had survived the killing curse from one of the most feared wizards in the world, Voldemort. He came from the attack with just a scar on his head in the shape of a lighting bolt.  
  
Harry had grown up with his Uncle and Auntie since his parents had been killed in the attack. Ron, on the other had known he was going to be a wizard because the whole of his family was. He had five brothers and a little sister, named Ginny. As for Hermione, she was a muggle-born witch and this year she was going to be Head Girl. This meant that she had her own dormitory, but the sad side of this was that Draco Malfoy was Head Boy and that he would be on the other side of the wall.  
  
Draco Malfoy was the trio's worst enemy. He was a Slytherin and they were Gryffindor, which wasn't a good match. Any way back to the story.  
  
She tied it back onto Pig's leg and he took off. Hermione watched until Pig was just a speck in the sky, then she went upstairs to get ready.  
  
Almost as soon as she was ready, she was out of her parent's car and in the Leaky Cauldron it was a pub and also the entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ill see you next year then, bye." Her mother gave her a teary hug then they left.  
  
Hermione turned and began to drag her trunk up to the bar. Tom the landlord gave her a toothless grin,  
  
"Wanting a room, miss?"  
  
"Yes, please, if you wouldn't mind." Hermione replied.  
  
"That ill be 11 sickles, Ok Ill see if theres any rooms Miss?"  
  
"Granger."  
  
"Ok, wait here, Ill go and find you a room."  
  
After a few moments she heard Tom coming back.  
  
"Yours is number 17. Someone will take your bags up." After her bags had been taken to her room, she went into the back and entered Diagon Alley. She had begun to look around when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see her two best friends running towards her. Each of them had changed over the holidays.  
  
Ron Weasley now had broad and muscular arms and shoulders, his blue eyes had a twinkle in them and his hair was redder then ever. Harry Potter hair still stuck out in the strangest of places and he no longer wearied glass, instead contacts, having also a twinkle in his green eyes. Each of them was staring at Hermione with a mixture of shock and amusement in their eyes. She had the same dress she had put on earlier as well as some knee length black boots. Her hair was not curly as it had been but sleek and straight dyed black with purple highlights. She also had a bit of chest on her.  
  
"Wow, you look different Hermione, are you Hermione?" Ron said in awe.  
  
"Of course it's me silly." She playfully punched him on shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, a small redhead was running up to them, well when we say running she was falling over her heels, shouting their names. It was Ginny Ron's younger sister.  
  
She too had changed but not as much as them. Her hair was streaked with blonde and she had a bit of a tan. She seemed to have a change of wardrobe as well, which turned Harry's attention automatically. She was wearing a short baby blue tank top with a black striped skirt just above her knees. She was also wearing high-heeled black and very strappy sandals.  
  
She managed to walk the rest of the way towards them and she was almost as taken aback of Hermione as she was of her. They stared at each other for a few moments then Ron and Harry began to laugh and Hermione and Ginny joined in. They began to walk around when they saw Draco Malfoy and his cronies coming out of Flourish and Blotts. He was still the same, as always with his long slick blonde hair, he seemed more muscular and taller. They didn't seem to notice at first until Gregory Goyle looked their way and dropped his books. Draco seemed to notice and was about to shout at him when he noticed what Goyle was looking at. He stood there for a few moments with his mouth open. Draco motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him, and then he made his way over to the four. He paused for a few moments then  
  
"Who are you? Are you new?" He said, not noticing the huge grins on Ron and Harry's faces. Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances then Hermione said  
  
"Check your letter, I'm Head Girl. Then you'll guess who this is" Motioning to the smaller girl. Draco dumped his things onto Crabbe and got out his letter. A look of shock and embarrassment could be seen in his silvery blue eyes.  
  
"GRANGER!!"  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron began laughing at the shocked expression on his face " Wha... Ho... When ... whatever. And they walked off.  
  
"You didn't tell us that you were Head Girl." Ron said through breaths.  
  
"Well, I wanted to keep it a secret." said Hermione. After they'd got their things and went back to the Leaky Cauldron where Ron and Harry were staying also. They had a last butterbeer then went to their rooms to pack and sleep.  
  
The mirror woke her in the morning she tried to shut it up by throwing her pillow at it, but then she realised what day it was she was going to Hogwarts again! She threw on a black and red set of robes before sweeping down the stairs to get breakfast. When she got down there she couldn't see Harry or Ron anywhere so she figured that they must still is in bed. She grabbed a handful of toast and set off towards their room. But when she got there, the door was already open and, so being the clumsy person she was she entered without knocking, but immediately regretted it. Ginny was lying on Harry's bed, with her bra half way down her arms and she and Harry were making out. Hermione was just about to leave when she stood on a creaky floorboard and both their heads snapped in her direction.  
  
"HERMIONE, don't you dare tell anyone!" They both gasped.  
  
"Don't worry, just tell me where Ron is, then you can get on with whatever you were doing?" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"He's in my room." Said Ginny.  
  
" We told him to shift because we didn't want him to see." Harry added.  
  
She quickly left the room and the first thing that came to her mind was  
  
"Eurgh!" Hermione made her way up to Ginnys room. This time she knocked and the reply came slowly and groggy.  
  
"Come in." She opened the door and squinted around.  
  
The curtains were half drawn, casting a shadow across most of the room and from what she could see the room was painted a deep mahogany, which the wardrobes matched exactly. The bed, from what she could see, was a light burgundy. It all together, with the mirror also of course, looked very put together.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She could see a head of Red hair coming from under the covers.  
  
"Come on Ron, its about half past nine, you've got to get up."  
  
"Oh, ok. Turn around." She did then said  
  
"So, since when has Harry and Ginny been going out."  
  
"Oh, you found out, erm, just end of this summer, as far as we know."  
  
"Oh. See you later."  
  
"See yea." She was half way to her room when she decided to knock on Harry's door. "You better get up. We're leaving soon!"  
  
"Ok." Came the replies that came from the Harry's bedroom. Hermione went to her room. She put on some baby blue hipsters and a navy blue halter neck. She even dared to put on some light blue eyeshadow on. After making sure she had everything and looked all right, she began to lug her trunk down the stairs. When she got down there, Ron and everyone was already there. Ginny, who was wearing a lilac sports dress and inch high heels boots, was sitting on Harry's lap, while Ron looked like he was going to puke.  
  
"Well, If it isn't the one who got us up, but is last to get down." Said Harry, while the others began laughing. She didn't have time to answer when a voice called down the stairs  
  
"Is everyone ready?"


	2. First Day at Hogwarts

This is my first fan fic so plzz don't complain. Plzz review. I'm not very good at these fan fics so just stay with me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was Percy Weasley. He was taking them kings cross in his new, magically refurbished car. He also was only taking them because he had a job interview, and it was on the way.  
  
He came down looking rather smart (well the same he normally was). He was wearing a lime green pinstriped suit with over polished shoe and a small briefcase. They all got into the car without any trouble. Percy and Hermione in the front and Harry, Ginny and Ron in the back. He had told Hermione to get in the front so he had someone sensible to talk to. Hermione wasn't convinced, so he said to let Ron get to terms with Harry and Ginny going out, which was a rather good idea since they were always kissing each other and holding hands.  
  
It was quiet ride apart from the occasional 'Damn muggle drivers' from Percy or the giggles that came once too often from Ginny. They got to King's cross with ten minutes to spare. They said to Percy and went through the barrier to Platform ¾. They put their trunks into the luggage racks and went find a compartment. They found one in record time and got in.  
  
Almost as soon as it set off the door opened to a VERY different person. " Neville?" Hermione gasped. The boy looked up and smiled. "Wow, you look different" Ginny said, hastily. He had aswell. His hair was cut, spiked and, well, blue. His shoulders had broadened and had seemed to have slimmed and had a tan.  
  
"Hi, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione. Can I come in?" Neville said quickly. "Yeah." Ron answered. He smiled and sat next to Hermione. "Errm, you've changed, Neville." Hermione said. " Yeah, Nan got me on a Karate course," He said then paused at the confused looks on Ron`s and Ginny`s faces. " It's a sort of fighting my Nan heard about." "Cool." Exclaimed Ron. "And she got me on a diet and took me to the hairdressers. You lot have changed also." He said grinning. "Not as much as you." Ginny whispered.  
  
An hour later, the compartment door opened and there stood Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. "Well, if it isn't the Dream Team." Behind him Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "You certainly weren't like that in Diagon Alley, were you Malfoy?" Hermione said. He stayed quiet for a few moments, then "Shut up Mudblood." Then, crack. Neville had got up and punched Malfoy in the nose before Ron could. They stood there for a moment before Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione applauded. Goyle and Crabbe dragged Malfoy to his feet then he starked off supporting a bloody nose.  
  
Nothing much happened after that. Harry and Ginny was still kissing and hugging each other, which made Ron and Neville (who had stopped with them) look like they were going to puke which made Hermione giggle.  
  
All too soon they were ready, out of the train and into a horse- less carriage. Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione went in one because Ginny wanted to be with her other friends, "And tell them she goes out with famous Harry Potter." Ron said to Harry, who began to blush.  
  
They were out of the carriage and into the castle before anyone could say stop. They took their places at Gryffindor table. The sorting began and ended quickly and Dumbledore made his announcements and notices, then everyone tucked into their food. Hermione couldn't help but see jealous eyes wandering over to her. She knew why. She was surrounded by three cute boys. But she also noticed boy's eyes drifting over to her and Ginny. After they were all fed, they made their way up to their dorms. Hermione fell to sleep with the good feeling that she was back, back where she belonged.  
  
The next day, she woke up with a start. She'd forgotten to set her alarm clock the previous night so she was ten minutes late for Potions. She didn't care though (well, just a bit) she made a spell with her wand to do her hair then put on a pair of black hipsters and a black camisole. Over it was a sheer black shirt, worn loose. She put on a pair of flat black boots and a black watch. She even put on some black lipstick and did a spell (after her hair) to make her skin pale. It wasn't permanent. She decided to go with a gothic look today but she did put her robes on. Then she left. She got down to the dungeons fifteen minutes later, Snape was about to shout at her when he noticed what she was wearing and what she looked like. All the Gryffindors and Slytherins were staring at her in amazement. "How could know-it-all Granger turn up this late and like that. Anyway she looks good." One boy said to his friend.  
  
She personally didn't care why everyone was staring at her but she felt good. "Right class, now before the interruption from Miss Granger, we were talking about fire potions. Now I'm going to pair you up. Right Weasley with Goyle, Potter with Crabbe, Granger with Malfoy." groaning she picked up her books and made her way up to Malfoy at the front. He was still staring at her when she sat next to him. She had to slap him lightly on the face for him to come out of his daze or whatever he was in.  
  
The lesson began and ended quickly for Hermione but then she realised when she was making her way to the Great Hall. She hadn't lost any points when she arrived late. She told Harry and Ron but they were too occupied in talking Quidditch to care, so she forgot about it. When she entered to Hall everyone was looking at her but then it just turned back to usual chatter except mainly about her.  
  
She strode over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Parvati leaned over and whispered "Why, in heaven sakes, are you dressed like that?" Hermione couldn't take it anymore, so she just yelled at her "Who cares what I dress like!" And with that she grabbed a piece of toast (It's a strange world. They have toast at dinner) and exited the Hall. Everyone stared after her then murmurs of gossip spread through the Hall. Hermione stopped for a moment then went through the Entrance Hall Doors. She made her way over the lawns to the lake and leaned on a nearby tree.  
  
Back in the Great Hall  
  
"Should we go after her?" Asked Harry. "No, she'll want to be alone. You'll see her later in class." Replied Ginny. "Ok." Meanwhile a certain blonde had got up and left after her. He didn't know why, he just did.  
  
Back at the lake.  
  
He ran down to the lake and looked around. There she was. Her dyed black hair and robes swaying with the wind, she even looked particularly cute, and 'She has really good dress sense' he thought. "What are you doing Granger?" She turned around to face him. "Is it any of your business, Malfoy?" She said. "No, not really." And he turned and walked away. 


	3. Meeting Mina

DISCLAMER: I do not own any of these characters except Mina.  
  
I might include quotes in some chapters to watch out for them!  
  
'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return!' - Moulin Rouge  
  
She collected her books from Gryffindor tower and then made her way back to the grounds and to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, to Hagrid's hut. It was care of Magical Creatures and there was already a crowd of students there, though Harry and Ron weren't there.  
  
Hermione went over to Parvati and Lavender and asked them but they didn't know either "I saw Ron hanging around a broom cupboard earlier near the dungeons" said Lavender. "Oh." Hermione sighed and turned away. Just as class was about to start Harry and Ron came down "Where were you?" She hissed. "Err, waiting for Harry." Ron said and Harry blushed. "Eww, you were with Ginny weren't you?" screeched Hermione, turning a few heads. "Ssh, not everyone know yet, idiot" hissed back Harry "Ok, Ok." Sighed Hermione turning back to the crowd, which was surrounding the fence.  
  
Hagrid was standing by a tank full of water  
  
"Gather round, gather round. Right, today yer learnin` about mermaids. We av` a translator wit` us to tell us what she's sayin`."  
  
A murmur of excitement went through the crowd, when a beautiful grey- skinned figure popped the top half of its body out of the water.  
  
" 'Tis Mina. She is the cheiftainess's daughter and she just turned 17. She was voted by the other merpeople to be the most beautiful mermaid in the lake."  
  
Mina smiled showing only slightly yellow teeth and all in perfect order. Her long pale green hair slung carelessly over her shoulders and shells were stuck, somehow magically, to her private areas.  
  
She began looking around the crowd, then began screeching and recoiling when she saw Malfoy. The translator ran up to the tank and screeched at her more calmly, after a few moments she stopped.  
  
"She seems to think your someone called Lucius and she says watch your back." The translator said to Malfoy. Malfoy just smirked.  
  
Hagrid was by now trying to capture the attention of the class again.  
  
"Mermaid turn human whilst out of water but when you put them in fresh normal water and not lake water they can speak our language but still get their fishtails back for a bit. Mina has volunteered to help us in our project. She shall spend the first 6 months with Gryffindor and the other 6 months with Slytherin. At the end of the year she will decide which house treated her the best and that house will get 100 house points." A cheer came from this and Hermione looked Ron and Harry, who were staring at Mina like nothing else mattered. She had to poke them quite hard to get their attention  
  
"You can stare all you like later."  
  
"Now," said Hagrid, looking quite pleased with himself "Will all the boys follow me while Mina gets out of the water. Hermione, please take of your robe and put it on Mina when she gets out." The translator screeched at the mermaid one more time and then followed the boys to behind Hagrid's hut where the boys and men would wait.  
  
The girls looked on as Mina hoisted herself out of the water. Her skin began to slowly turn a more human colour and her hair began to shorten and darken to a greeny-black. Her private parts were still magically shelled but started to fall as the last bit of her body left the water. Knowing that a girl should have her dignity, Hermione ran up to the newly formed girl and put the robes around her. The looked at her as if to say thank you but instead she said, "Can I share you wardrobe?" Hermione laughed and nodded.  
  
Hagrid's booming voice came at that moment  
  
"You ready for us?"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione shouted back. After a few moments the boy boys came back all staring at the girl who stood next to Hermione. "Oh, cute boys!" Mina squealed excitedly, seeming to forget the screeching she'd been doing earlier at Malfoy. Hagrid joined the group saying  
  
"Mina must be put in water at least once a fortnight or she will ill and die. Now I think that's all, Hermione will you take Mina up to your town and give her some clothes and at the next Hogsmeade weekend take her and bye some robes."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were in Gryffindor Tower and Mina was looking through Hermione's wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. Finally, she went into the bathroom with an array of clothes to pick from, then came back and dumped the ones she wasn't wearing on Parvati's bed.  
  
Hermione gasped. She looked stunning. She was wearing a tight black mini-skirt, showing off her legs and a grey slightly translucent shirt, covering a black lace bra. She had a pair of black knee-high boots to go with it. But her hair was still a mess.  
  
"Come here," Hermione sighed, motioning with her hand. She took her wand and did a few spells, which made Mina's hair straight with flicks at the bottom.  
  
"Gorgeous" Hermione said admiring her wand's work when she finished.  
  
Hermione had a shower then did a few spells with her hair. She put on a black bodice vest and a pair of denim shorts. She put on a pair of black ankle boots as well then pulled on her robes not bothering to tie them.  
  
They made their way to the Great Hall, then realised that they'd be the last ones there. Hermione smiled at Mina, who returned it, then flung the doors open. They were greeted by gasps of surprise. Everyone was looking at them. Two gorgeous girls wearing next to nothing was a rare sight at Hogwarts. Even the Slytherins were looking at them.  
  
They went and sat down at the Gryffindor table, they sat facing the rest of the school, just for the sake of it, and everyone kept staring at them, even the Professors! Dumbledore took that moment to stand up. The hall, reluctantly, turned their heads towards to where he stood.  
  
"As you all may have noticed, we have a visitor in the school. She is part of the Mermaid Project Slytherin and Gryffindor are doing. Now onto more important matters notices that have to be said. This year we will be having a Halloween, Christmas, Valentines and End of the Year balls and many others such as talent shows, courtesy of Prefects, Head Boy and Girl and little old me." Murmurs of excitement ran through the hall at the end of this speech and Hermione looked shocked. "I didn't know any of that. Oh, Ill kill that Malfoy one of these days!" she muttered. "Who's Malfoy?" Mina asked, looking confused. 


	4. Stares, glances and, oh, more stares

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except the plot and Mina.  
  
Must warn you I can be very obsessed with clothes as you may see in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, umm. Over there. One with the blonde hair." Hermione pointed and Mina looked, then started squealing with delight  
  
"Cute or what, Hermione!" Unfortunately for Hermione most of the school had been listening in on the conversation and was looking at them with amusement. Hermione was still pointing and everyone looked at who she was pointing at, who was smirking proudly. Mina, however, had other plans. She got up from her seat, walked across the room, bent down and whispered something in his ear which made him flush (Boys can't blush, course otherwise they sound like girls.) She also dropped something in his lap as she walked back across the room, grinning proudly.  
  
"What did you do?" Asked Hermione, as Mina sat down.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just dropped him a compliment." Hermione didn't pursue the questioning because she'd just noticed food appear in front of her. Tomato soup. Her favourite. Mina looked quite happy with herself enjoying all the boys in the room's attention, though Ginny wasn't.  
  
She'd been trying to get Harry's attention back since they'd walked through the door Mina seemed to notice and said  
  
"Umm, you," Pointing at Harry "someone wants you." Harry looked at Ginny then back to Mina blushing (Well, except Harry).  
  
"So Mina tell us about the lake and your self." Parvati asked, who was sitting a couple of seats away.  
  
"Well, I'm like their princess down there because I'm the leading woman's daughter, and because I am I get to go everywhere with her. Sometimes the giant squid comes to our kingdom and so they all have to chase her."  
  
"Her?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"Yes, her. She couldn't be a boy since she gave birth last month."  
  
"Oh, great. The lakes going to be filled with squids."  
  
"No it won't. We were going to force her to make the babies go away but instead my mum made a deal with her. She can keep them until they can look after themselves, then they have to leave." Mina gabbled on like this through bites of chicken, bred and chips. When Dessert arrived, Mina couldn't talk. She loved it. There was ice cream, strawberry gateau, chocolate gateau, chocolate eclairs, etc. She gobbled down mouthfuls until Hermione stood up.  
  
"See you tomorrow. Bye." Hermione left with Mina sailing behind her. They made their way up to their dormitory, where an extra bed had been put. Hermione put her nightie on (lacy, black) and through a other nightie (satin, white) in the bathroom where Mina was having a wash. They talked for awhile then went sleep.  
  
A girl with long black hair was walking towards the Forbidden Forest. Her long black dress swayed in the wind. Her feet seemed to draw her along to the forest. Behind her was a huge stone castle, with music plying softly inside it. The girl shivered as she entered. Around her shadows lurked near trees, watching her. She didn't know whether they were just shadows or creatures or humans. Then she heard voices. Not just normal speaking voices though. Screams and laughter. She looked around trying to figure where she'd come from but it seemed her feet had brought her off the path so she went and hid behind a rock ledge, just near where the screams were. Out of curiosity she looked over the ledge and was horrified by what she saw.  
  
Hermione woke with a scream. Her whole body was sweating and she was scared. Mina came into view above her.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just a bad dream." She said through gasps for air.  
  
"Ok." Mina said, sounding rather unconvinced. Then she went back to bed. Hermione couldn't get to sleep. The dream seemed so real. She tried to remember what she'd seen beyond the ledge, but she couldn't. She only got to sleep hours later.  
  
She woke late again the next morning. She pulled back the curtains to find Mina's bed empty. Then she heard the shower.  
  
"Mina?" she called.  
  
"Yes?" Mina's voice replied. "Oh, nothin'. Just wanted to know you were still here." Hermione had completely forgotten about her dream. She was focusing on what to wear.  
  
"Mina, what shall I wear?"  
  
"Anything baggy." Came a quick answer. Hermione grinned. Now she had an idea. She pulled out of the wardrobe a pair of baggy blue jeans, with a black top with a silver skull on it. She pulled on a pair of brown hiking boots with spikes on the bottom. She pulled her hair into a tight bun and accessorised by putting a large black belt with a spider on the buckle and put enchanted spider clips in it so they'd run around her hair. Finally, she put a dog collar around her neck and wrist. When she looked in the mirror, she realised that something was missing. Make-up. How could she forget make up? She put some black lipstick and some mascara.  
  
Just then Mina came out of the bathroom. Even though she was wearing baggy clothes she still looked fantastic. She reminded Harry of the muggle popstar Avril Lavenge in her video `Complicated` (Look at the video it's the bit where she's singing in the Skate Park, not the shopping mall.)  
  
They made their way to the Great Hall and entered, sitting down at Gryffindor table. Luckily, they'd been so late only a few others were there. No one bothered looking up at first but then Pansy Parkinson looked and started nudging and whispering cause those on her table to look at them. Harry and Ron looked as well and they stared for ages, causing Ginny to notice and then everyone looked. They began to eat and chatted with the others.  
  
After History of Magic and Arithmancy Mina and Hermione was on their way to dinner, when they noticed a crowd of people around the notice board. They went up to Lavender and Parvati, who were just about to go into the Great Hall.  
  
"What was on the notice board?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Hogsmeade visit. This Saturday and there was another notice saying that a body shop just opened there. Mum says it does piercing. I might get my ears pierced!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, Maybe I'll get my stomach button done. How about you, Mina?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know. Ill have to ask my mum." Mina sighed.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, Its just. mermaids have very sensitive skin."  
  
"Oh." Hermione shrugged.  
  
The week passed quickly and before anyone one knew it, the weekend was upon them. Hermione and Mina dressed quickly (Hermione, black jeans and black skull top with black trainers, black lipstick. Mina, tight blue jeans and silver top black skull with same shoes and make up as Hermione.)And went to breakfast. People had stopped gawking at them, but looked up just to see what they were wearing. Mina got permission from her mother, who said she could have as many piercings as she wanted. They joined Parvati and Lavender, then went to Hogsmeade. They decided to go to the new body shop first, so they had longer to pick earrings and beat the queues. 


	5. Hogsmeade and Draco's Offer

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mina and plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They reached the body shop, which was called Body Care and they were shocked to find no queue, so they just went in.  
  
The shops inside walls were a dark purple colour with silver stars hung around. Stacks full of earrings, body lotions, incenses, candles, etc were placed around the walls and in the middle of the room. Hermione went up to the counter and called  
  
"Hello?" A girl not much older then the four came into the room from the back. She kept in the dark so Hermione couldn't she her face.  
  
"You want piercings?" She asked, her voice seemed full mystery and for Mina she was sure she'd heard it before.  
  
"Yes." They replied.  
  
Half an hour later they came out of the shop. It wasn't as painful as they'd expected. All the girl did was put her wand to where you wanted it to be pierced, then muttered something and an earring materialised there. It was to be left for a week then they could change as much as they wanted.  
  
Mina had three piercings on each of her ears, which were all twinkling brightly. Hermione had the same pierces as Mina, except that she had her stomach button done as well. Mina had wanted hers done but decided it would be too painful when she returned back to a mermaid. Parvati and Lavender each had two piercings per ear. They had all bought bags full of earrings, lotions, etc.  
  
They decide to go to the Three Broomsticks for a few butterbeers to rest their hands, then Mina and Hermione headed for Zonkos telling the others they'd meet them outside Honeydukes in two hours. After Hermione and Mina had gone to Zonkos, the Shrieking Shack (which they both tried to break in but couldn't) and varies other places, they went to Honeydukes.  
  
They had bought quite a lot more then they'd expected. They met up with Parvati and Lavender, who both seemed excited about something.  
  
" Guess what?" Lavender exclaimed, as they approached each other.  
  
"What?" Hermione said, quite amazed about how many times in the last six years she'd said that to them.  
  
"Neville just asked me out," Shrieked Parvati, making others look their way.  
  
"And I said yes!"  
  
"Wow, really. I bet he'll be breaking a few hearts going out with you. Boys and girls."  
  
"Yeah, suppose so, I didn't know I had admires. Anyway he asked me to the Halloween ball as well."  
  
"But that ages away, isn't it?"  
  
"No, next month." Lavender exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, god we need robes."  
  
"Yeah." Mina exclaimed, each of them getting excited again.  
  
"Let's go to Glad Rags." And they did and an hour later they were dumping their bags on their beds.  
  
Parvati, Lavender, Hermione and Mina left Gryffindor Tower for some tea. Hermione was just about to tuck into her Yorkshire pudding when a school owl landed in front of her. She untied the letter attached to it and sent it away. Making sure no one was looking, she read  
  
Granger,  
Wait behind after you've eaten I want to talk to you  
  
D.Malfoy  
  
'What does he want?" She thought.  
  
She waited until everyone left having to make Mina leaver with Ginny telling her to wait in the Common room. She saw Malfoy look at her and inch his head towards the door. Getting it, she went out of the hall and waited outside it. Moments later he appeared. He started to walk towards her and she recoiled slightly. Even with her image she was still afraid of him. Luckily, He didn't notice.  
  
"So, what is it?" she asked easing a bit. He looked around, making sure no one was eaves droppings.  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked her. Hermione eased a bit more.  
  
"Id love to." She said that because 1) she didn't want to get on his bad side and 2) deep down she really did.  
  
The next few days past uneventful until Dumbledore announced that students could dress up for the ball. This was exactly what Hermione wanted to hear. She had an outfit all sorted out, though no one knew about it. Not even Mina knew about it. Mina was going with Seamus Finnagon. No one knew (except Mina) that Hermione was going with Malfoy. Plenty of boys had asked her, but she'd had to turn them down.  
  
The ball arrived quickly and Hermione was beginning to dread it. She had sent the outfit that went with hers to Malfoy with, of course, a letter. She got ready quickly and ran, slipping and falling occasionally, to the prefect's bathroom, where outside they'd arranged to meet. He wasn't there. Hermione only had to wait for a few minutes though until she saw his platinum blonde head coming towards her. She smiled at him and he smirked back but then his expression turned shocked when he saw what she was wearing.  
  
She had picked their outfits on owl order, after he'd asked her. What he was staring at was a long, flowing black dress. It was sleeveless and had a big split down the front from top to just below her pierced stomach button, which she had a small bat earring on. It showed quite a bit of cleavage and had a sort of collar at the top, which was folded back. It also had a big split up the side, reaching from the bottom to just below her G-string. Her shoes, which she had brought from home, where black and strapped around her leg to the knee. She had used the paling charm again and put blood red lipstick on.  
  
He was wearing a pair of black trousers, black shoes and a black shirt, which were his. Thing she sent him was a flowing black cloak with a blood red in lay with a high collar.  
  
"Our outfits work together, there's just one thing missing." she said pulling her wand from the cloak she had over her shoulders, and began walking towards him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He exclaimed, taking a step back.  
  
"Completing our outfit, duh. Fanggellee!" She cried, pointing her wand at his mouth. He felt his canines growing larger.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked, as she did it to herself  
  
"We're going as vampires, idiot. We need fangs." She replied. Draco felt his teeth. They felt oddly normal to him  
  
"Shall we go?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied. He looked up at her and nearly gasped. If he hadn't of known it was a spell, he would have run like hell. She looked dead, yet cute.  
  
She slid her arm through his and they made their way down to the Great Hall, where the ball was being held.  
  
"Ready?" He asked.  
  
"Ready." Came her reply.  
  
When they opened the door, they were gasps of surprise meet them. They were even more surprised then when Mina had come into it. 


	6. The Halloween ball Part One

Hermione knew quite a few reasons why they were shocked but she just couldn't decide which. There was 1) This outfit being one of her most outragest, 2) Being Draco Malfoy's date or 3) Both.  
  
Either way, Hermione ignored them and began to walk, with Draco to the bar.  
  
"Why do they always stare at me?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Because you wear the most outragest clothes in the school and they're jealous and shocked at how good you look." He answered, very un-Malfoy like.  
  
" What are you doing with him, Hermione?" Came of voice behind them. They turned around and came face to face with Ron and Harry, with Lavender and Ginny behind them.  
  
"Tell me!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione sighed and said,  
  
"Why is it any of your business?"  
  
"Draco? Draco! Since when have you called Malfoy, Draco?" Ron shouted, turning a few heads.  
  
"Sod off, Weasley." Draco said, turning back to the bar. Ron was just about to hit Draco, when Harry grabbed his arm and said,  
  
"I think we'll go and dance now, come on Ron." And they parted.  
  
"Phew." Was all Hermione could say.  
  
"Come on. Let's dance."  
  
"Yeah. I like this one."  
  
Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor and they danced.  
  
"Beautiful" By Christina Aquilera.  
  
'Don't look at me  
  
Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain  
  
I'm so ashamed  
  
I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down  
  
I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes words can't bring me down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
To all your friends you're delirious  
  
So consumed in all your doom  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone,  
  
Left the puzzle undone, is that that way it is  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring you down  
  
`Cause you are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes words can't bring you down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
No matter what we do  
  
No matter what we say  
  
We're the song inside the tune, full of beautiful mistakes  
  
And everywhere we go, the sun will always shine  
  
And tomorrow we might awake on the other side  
  
`Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes words won't bring us down, no  
  
We are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes words can't bring us down  
  
So don't you bring me down'  
  
They danced through three more songs ('Shape' by Sugarbabes, 'Waiter, Bring me water' by Shania Twain and 'What it feels like for a girl' by Madonna) until they began to get thirsty again and Hermione's ankles needed a rest. Draco went to the bar while Hermione found them a table.  
  
She looked around at people dancing (the song was 'Up' by Shania Twain.) Ron with Lavender, Harry with Ginny (they'd made it official) and Neville with Parvati. Seamus Finnagon was with a pretty blonde girl even though she looked like a sixth year and Dean Thomas was with Padma Patil. Even Draco 'friend' Goyle had got a date even though it was Pansy Parkinson, who kept throwing dirty looks at Hermione. Hermione, of course, ignored and watched Harry whisper something in Ginny's ear, which made her blush terribly. Hermione smiled. Ginny had made an effort tonight to keep Harry's attention.  
  
She was wearing a deep purple halter neck dress, with a light purple bodice around it Her hair was down and flowing around and had stars twinkling in it. She then noticed that Mina was missing. She was supposed to be with Seamus.  
  
Just then someone touched her arm causing her to jump. She turned around and smiled. It was Hannah Abbot.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Hannah was clad in a denim mini skirt and a denim bustier, which Hermione could see the muggle 'Playboy' logo on. Her boots were also denim and went just past her knee. Her hair was put into bunches with blue streaks in it.  
  
"See you went with the theme." Said Hannah.  
  
"Yeah, who you with?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ernie, who else," She said dreamily.  
  
"You're with Malfoy, aren't you?" Hermione blushed and looked down.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Oh, here comes our boys." Hermione looked up and sure enough there were the boys. They kept glaring and scowling at each other and Ernie looked like he was going to fall any moment. It seemed that Hannah had given him the clothes to wear and he didn't like them.  
  
He was wearing slightly tight jeans and a grey shirt. Over the shirt was a heavy blue jacket with millions of pockets all over it.  
  
"He's carrying my make up." Hannah whispered in Hermione's ear and she chuckled slightly. The boys sat down and gave the girls their drinks.  
  
They chatted for awhile (well, the girls chatted while the boys just glared at each other.) until Hannah said "Well, me and Ernie should go and dance now, nice talking to you." Hermione and Hannah smiled to each other then they left. 


	7. The Halloween ball Part 2 and the Common

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Sorry about the delay. I've been trying to install my Sims again but my computer is messed up and I've been working on my other story 'Moulin Rouge'  
  
Anyway here's the next chappie. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they'd left, Hermione turned to Draco,  
  
"Dance?" She asked. Draco looked at her, stood up then holded out his hand for her to take. She smiled, taking the offer and they headed towards the dance floor.  
  
Draco took Hermione in his arms, much to her surprise, but she didn't mind. She smiled to herself as she nuzzled her head against his shoulder and put her arms around his neck as  
  
'Lonely Lover' by Shaggy  
  
'Girl gimmi little loving girl gimmi little loving baby come come  
  
Girl gimmi little loving I want you to to be by my side tonight  
  
Girl gimmi little loving girl gimmi little loving baby come come  
  
Girl gimmi little loving cant see myself alone tonight  
  
I don't mind when you say that you're going away  
  
I just don't want to be lonely  
  
And I don't care if we spend only moments a day  
  
I just don't want to be lonely  
  
Girl could you hold me babe that would please me  
  
Don't do this darling I hate when you leave me  
  
You got me hooked girl this isn't easy  
  
If you don't love me baby release me  
  
Now girl we could dine pour us some wine  
  
After the meal we can unwind putting my heart back on the line  
  
Girl its a fact you should be mine  
  
Now mi no plan fi spend another long lonely night  
  
And a lay down in a mi bed a hug mi pillow up tight  
  
No feel no way I man can't take the fuss and the fight  
  
I rather make sweet love to you under the candle light  
  
I don't mind when you say that you're going away  
  
I just don't want to be lonely  
  
And I don't care if we spend only moments a day  
  
I just don't want to be lonely  
  
Now lissen me please I'm down on my knees  
  
I'm begging you darling put me at ease  
  
What's with this feeling I wish it would cease  
  
My heart is held hostage I beg for release  
  
Why won't reveal just what you feel  
  
Let it out babe just be for real  
  
Girl what you afraid of why is it concealed  
  
I know what I bargained for and this ain't the deal  
  
Now mi no plan fi spend another long lonely night  
  
And a lay down in a mi bed a hug mi pillow up tight  
  
No feel no way I man can't take the fuss and the fight  
  
I rather make sweet love to you under the candle light  
  
I don't mind when you say that you're going away  
  
I just don't want to be lonely  
  
And I don't care if we spend only moments a day  
  
I just don't want to be lonely  
  
Girl gimmi little loving girl gimmi little loving baby come come  
  
Girl gimmi little loving I want you to to be by my side tonight  
  
Girl gimmi little loving girl gimmi little loving baby come come  
  
Girl gimmi little loving cant see myself alone tonight'  
  
The song ended and Draco and Hermione parted, much too early then both of them had liked. Draco smiled at Hermione and offered his arm. Hermione smiled and, again, took it.  
  
They walked up to the headmaster and asked,  
  
"Headmaster, have you finished our dorms?" Dumbledore nodded and stood up,  
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy. Would you and Miss Granger like to follow me?" He asked Draco. Hermione was confused. What dorms? She mustn't have read the letter properly.  
  
Dumbledore led the two up several staircases and they were soon on what Hermione counted as the fourth floor and in front of a rather large portrait. In it were Hermione and Draco. The girl in the portrait had her arms around the boy's neck and her leg showing. He had his arms around her waist and they were both wearing exactly the same thing as what the real Draco and Hermione was wearing.  
  
"They will always wear the same things as you at exactly the same time of day even when you are in bed so I advise you to wear something. Dracian Herbs." He said to the portrait and the painting swung open.  
  
The room was a mixture of the four house colours; green, blue, crimson and yellow. At each side of the rather large room was a sofa of green and crimson. Bookcases filled the rest of the walls and were there wasn't a couch or bookcase there was either a bit of space or a table. (I'm not really good at room descriptions as clothes.) They took instructions from Dumbledore and went to bed.  
  
Hermione woke the next morning and was confused at where she was. Then she remembered the night before. She sat up in the bed, which was bigger then any one that she'd ever slept in, and looked around. The ceiling had a large Gryffindor lion on it and the walls and the rest of the ceilings were painted a dark crimson. A desk was placed on the left-hand side of her bed and Hermione's bed was opposite the door. On the right of the door was her wardrobe and then Hermione realised that her things most have been taken and brought here during the ball. There was a medium sized bookcase next to her bed (It had to be medium compared to the ones in the common.), which Hermione got up and read the titles. 'Hogwarts: a History' and many more were there, even the Gilderoy Lockhart novels were there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I won't be updating any stories for the next two weeks because I'm going to Bulgaria. In the meantime plzz review. 


	8. Weird!

I'm back! I ended going to Turkey because the stupid Travel Company we were going with puled out of the contract with the hotel we were going to. Turkey excellent. And it was about 100 degrees in the shade.  
  
Sorry I've been along time it was the document manager playing up anyway here's the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After getting bored off looking at the titles of books, Hermione went to her wardrobe and opened it. There were all of her clothes. All neatly washed and put in. She took out a black mini-skirt and knee-high boots, with a dark navy blue halter-neck with a white skull imprinted on it with a green snake protruding from its mouth. She others would be really shocked as it was almost like the Dark Mark, but she didn't care. She took her hair in ponytail, the ends tinted with red from yet another spell. She put on a dog collar around her neck and wrist, then started to try and decide what earrings to wear.  
  
After a bit she decided on a pair of skulls, a pair of dangling skeletons and a pair of enchanted wriggle spiders. She put on her school robe and went down to the main common room. Draco came down a few moments later and as soon as he had entered the room his eyes locked at the picture on her top. His eyes widened that much that Hermione just had to laugh a little.  
  
"Shall we go?" She asked. He just managed to nod his head not averting his eyes from the skull. Hermione picked up her bag and excited the common.  
  
When she was in the hallway she turned around to have a look at the portrait she had just come from. To her surprise only the girl was there. The girl smiled at Hermione, saying  
  
"He's gone to have a look around." Hermione waved at the picture then headed for breakfast. She hoped the teacher's wouldn't tell her to take the top because it was one of her favourites and it wasn't like it was on her shoulder, it wasn't even the proper colour of the Dark Mark.  
  
Thank fully hardly anyone was there, apart from Ginny and Mina. Hermione went over to them and sat next to Mina, across from Ginny.  
  
"Hey." She said, smiling.  
  
"Hi." Both of them said.  
  
"Are you going out with Malfoy?" Mina blurted out, earning herself a glare from Ginny.  
  
"Mina." But Hermione smiled.  
  
"No, why?" She said confused.  
  
"Oh, we passed your portrait and your figures in it were kind off preoccupied." Ginny said. Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"Right, was they wearing exactly what we should have been wearing?" She asked. Mina spoke up again this time.  
  
"Yes. You were wearing your white nightie and Malfoy was wearing black boxer shorts."  
  
"Eww, did I really want to know that Mina." Hermione said, scrunching up her nose.  
  
"You asked." Mina argued.  
  
"Well, yeah, but anyway. Where were you last night?" Hermione asked, which Ginny followed.  
  
"Yeah, you got in after me. Where were you?" Mina paled slightly then said.  
  
"Well, umm, well. Look at the time. Gotta go. See you later." And she ran off, scratching the back of her neck.  
  
Hermione just had time to see what she was wearing before she closed the doors. She had on light blue dress with light white stockings with white suspenders, showing just underneath with white pointed shoes. Her once greeny-black hair was now blonde with flecks of green here and there. Each of her piercings had stars in each. One set red, one white and one blue.  
  
"What's up with her?" Hermione asked. Ginny just shrugged.  
  
"Dunno." Just then Harry and Ron came in. They sat at the table, Harry next to Ginny and Ron next to Hermione.  
  
"What's up with Mina?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why?" Both girls said, looking at him.  
  
"Well," Harry began. "We just saw her in the Entrance Hall and was about to say 'Hi' when she saw us and ran off in the opposite direction."  
  
"Oh." Said Hermione, shrugging. "Dunno."  
  
"Anyway, when did she dye her hair?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, actually don't tell me. Mermaids can change themselves after a few days above or below water. They are Metamorphmaguses." "Hermione, transfiguration in 10 minutes, we better go. See you later" He said, kissing Ginny's cheek.  
  
Within weeks Hermione and Mina hardly saw each other because of Hermione taking on more Head Girl jobs. Whenever they did see each other it was only sometimes at lessons or at meals. Whenever they did talk Mina was always shifty and didn't talk much. When either Hermione or Ginny asked what was wrong she would say nothing or go onto another subject. Some others as well as Hermione and Ginny noticed that she would go out at around midnight and arrive back near dawn. Mostly everyone thought she'd meet her boyfriend or something either from above or below water. Others thought she'd actually go into the lake and meet her fishy friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I thank all reviewers and hope for more. I am taking all your comments into account.  
  
I sorry this chapters short but I'm sure it will be longer next time.  
  
Bye. 


	9. Mina's got a secret

The fifth book is out, the firth book is out and I've already finished it!  
  
Disclaimer: look at other chapters.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers and I wish for more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Within days Ginny and Hermione became more curious about what Mina was doing and one day they couldn't stand it any more. Ginny rather cleverly borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and that night they waited in the common room. At exactly eleven thirty they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. After a few moments they saw no one until they saw the Fat ladies door open. They figured she must have an invisibility cloak on and they slipped through the portrait before it closed. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and nodded, and made their way down the hallways and staircases, dodging teachers and ghost, which they narrowly missed Filch and his awful cat, Mrs Norris, as they turned a corner.  
  
They came down to the Entrance Hall front doors and after a few minutes they began to panic. Had they lost her? But no, minutes later the doors creaked open a crack, which was a relive they hadn't lost her. They squeezed through the gap and saw footprints appear in the long grass making their way toward Hagrid's Hut and the Forbidden Forest.  
  
When they had entered it and were far in the footsteps stopped and Mina appeared before them. Whatever she was here for must have been important because she had got really dressed up for it.  
  
She was wearing a long sleeved, short, black dress, slating from just below her left hip to her right knee. The sleeves were tight and the pointed ends were both joined to a ring, which she had on her middle finger. The edges of the dress were trimmed with a silvery green and a snake, reaching from the middle of her chest to the bottom of her dress, slithered it way around the dress. Her boots were all black except a tiny bit at the top, which was a deep green. Her hair was now black with red and green streaks in it and she wore snake earrings at each piercing. She also wore a red ruby and a smoky black crystal choker around her neck.  
  
She looked around and soon started walking even deeper into the forest. Hermione and Ginny followed, even though Ginny was quite reluctant. After fifteen minutes screams could be heard quite near and Hermione noticed Mina was smiling. Hermione looked around the place where Mina had led them and she seemed to find it familiar. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye, which brought out why she found it familiar. The rock ledge! Her dream!  
  
She pointed it out for Ginny to come with her, which she only nodded and they crept towards it. Hermione looked at Ginny and pulled of the invisibility cloak. Looking at her, she decided that if they were found, they could at least wear something stylist in which maybe to die or just match what Mina was wearing. She cast a spell on them both to change their outfits. Ginny's hair was streaked black and the blue dress and the pair of white sandals she had been wearing turned black and a green belt was added to the outfit. She also wore a spiky, black dog collar.  
  
Hermione's hairstreaks turned green and it was all messed up. She wore a black dress, which only went down to her thigh and was ripped in certain places. She also wore stockings with rips in and also a dog collar as well.  
  
"What's this all for" Asked Ginny, looking down at herself and Hermione.  
  
"Might as well look the part." She said, shrugging. At that moment a terrifying scream echoed throughout the air.  
  
"You want to look over?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not really, but if I have to, you have to look as well." Ginny hesitated in saying, and Hermione nodded. They kneeled against the rock and looked over.  
  
The sight that met them was not pleasant at all. It was a huge clearing full of death eaters. Hundreds of them. All of them torturing someone by raping or killing them and making others watch. Hermione felt Ginny faint beside her, but she was trying to find Mina. A harsh and cruel voice distracted her from looking.  
  
"Looking for someone, Granger." Hermione turned around to become face to face with Mina. But it just couldn't be her and she wasn't alone.  
  
Her eyes were aflame and she had her hand in front of her pointing at Hermione and what Hermione recognised as Voldemort from Harry as her side.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Granger. I see you and your little friend have dressed for this occasion. But I don't think your invited, so goodbye."  
  
Hermione woke to a white ceiling. 'Is this heaven, am I dead?' She thought, then realised that the spell Mina had used on her hadn't been a killing curse, just one that sent you unconscious. She remembered Mina saying something then falling to the floor and banged the side of her head. She moved her head and saw Ginny in the next bed. Hermione tried to climb out of her bed but she only managed to pass out. When she woke up again she had the curtains around her and someone was hovering over her. Blonde hair? No white.  
  
"Mina?" Hermione asked slowly, hoping it wasn't.  
  
"Yes?" Her voice replied.  
  
Hermione screamed only to have her mouth covered by a hand.  
  
"Shh, shut up. You'll get me in trouble. I can explain."  
  
"You better." Hermione said fiercely, scowling into Mina's hand.  
  
She removed her hand and got ready to start.  
  
"Well,.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Sordid Morbid One: Ill try and include that later in the story.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers again and I hope to hear from you again. 


	10. Mina's story

Sorry I've been so long but it comes a time when I can get easily bored and start playing on the sims or going on other sites. But now while I write this my step-dad has taken the Internet off so I'm back now cause we should have got the Internet. Anyway I'm back and hopefully goin to be plzzing my reviewers. So enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, on the night of the Halloween ball I got a letter from someone saying that my mum wanted to see me in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and that someone would meet me on the outskirts to take me to her. I didn't tell anyone where I was goin cause someone might have followed me and it had said in the letter to also tell no one anyway...  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Mina ran in the cold night down to the Forbidden Forest, behind her stood her new home for the year. Through the neatly cut blades of grass she could see the haunting shadows of the trees approaching. She reached the edge stood there for a few minutes. She could feel that someone was watching her so she called out.  
  
"Hello. Is anyone there? Hello." She heard a crunch of twigs metres away so she crept further in.  
  
"Hello!" In front of her she saw a figure step out from behind the trees.  
  
"Mina?" Came her mothers voice.  
  
"Mother!" She cried. Even though she was 17 she would still act like a ten- year-old infront of her mother. She ran up to her and her mother hugged her tightly.  
  
"What did you want me for, mum?" Mina asked. Her mother looked at her and sighed.  
  
"I never told you who your father was did I, Mina." Mina looked at her mother and thought.  
  
"No, I don't think you did. Why are you bringing this up now?"  
  
"Because he's back and wants to see you."  
  
"What? How does he know I exist?"  
  
"What do you mean how? Of course he knew you existed. He just couldn't stop around to see you." Mina frowned at the fact she almost called her mother a whore.  
  
"Anyway, like I said, he wants to see you and he's he but I have to take you to see him." Her mother said, turning round and began to walk further in to the forest. Mina stood there for a moment before running to catch up with her mum.  
  
As they walked further in she began to see light and shadowy figures near trees. As they reached a ledge covered by a ledge a figure stood in their path. Its face was covered with a bright white mask.  
  
"What business do you have here?" It said in a deep voice.  
  
"I wish to see to see my daughters father." Her mother said.  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
Mina watched as her mother leaned forward and lowered her voice so Mina couldn't hear.  
  
The figure stepped aside letting Mina and her mother proceed. Soon the come under the ledge to a clearing. Figures in black hoods were sat around in a circle while a tall figure stood in the middle. Mina couldn't see his face from where she stood but could see that it was dreadfully pale.  
  
"Arr, Mina sso good to ssee you." He hissed.  
  
She found herself scared at the fact that that could be her father.  
  
"Mina, meet your father," Her mother said, dully like it meant nothing. "Voldemort."  
  
::END OF FLASHBACK::  
  
"What the...! You mean...!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Mina covered her mouth again.  
  
"Well, don't go broadcasting it."  
  
Ginny just stood there staring at her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us. It could have saved us from nearly getting killed!" She exclaimed, quietly.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have followed me! No-one else knows about this so I know who told if it gets out." Mina whispered harshly.  
  
Ginny turned away and said,  
  
"Fine, whatever." Before going back to her bed.  
  
Hermione looked at Mina before whispering,  
  
"You know she's not goin to talk to you anymore, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought so since she goes out with Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione sighed but then realised something.  
  
"You aren't goin to try and hurt Harry are you?"  
  
Mina scowled at her.  
  
"No, I'm not completely like my father you know. I like Harry."  
  
Just then Madam Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Right everyone. Visitors time over." Mina said bye to Hermione then shouted bye to Ginny, who didn't answer.  
  
Mina stepped out of the ward then smiled. Hermione didn't know a thing about what was going to happen in the next year. The plan was going perfectly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh what's goin to happen? After the next chapters I hope to answer your questions about why Draco was so nice to Hermione at the Ball. 


	11. The Winter Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later, Hermione was out of the hospital and back into lessons. When she had got back to the Head boy and Girl dormitories, the only one in the picture was her.  
  
"Where's Draco? The painting not the real person."  
  
Just then the Draco in the painting appeared from behind one of the trees in the painting.  
  
"The real Draco was in the bath." Her painting said.  
  
"Oh," She exclaimed. "Pixie dust." Dumbledore had changed the password after Draco got angry at the painting of him and had screamed the old password in a busy hallway.  
  
When she entered the main room she found Draco sat in one of the armchairs, polishing his Firebolt. He didn't even look up as she walked past him. When she got to the door he murmured,  
  
"Dumbledore wants us to organise a talent night. As well as fireworks for some stupid muggle occasion."  
  
"Ok." She murmured back, before going into her bedroom. It was nearly time for tea so she dropped her bag on the floor and had a shower before running back through the common room. Draco seemed to have already gone down.  
  
When she got down there she found her place reserved between Ginny and Mina. By the look of Ginny's face she looked like she could rip out Mina's white hair. As she sat down Parvati began talking to her about Neville and how hot he looked now. Harry and Ron talked constantly about Quidditch through bites of their food.  
  
Mina didn't speak throughout the meal then when she'd finished she went straight out. Hermione watched her go before Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Can our Head boy and girl please come to the side room when the dinner is over."  
  
Hermione watched as the hall filtered out before walking to the side room. In it Dumbledore told them about what they had to do for the talent night, the Bonfire display that he'd decided on having and the Christmas Ball.  
  
The months quickly went by and soon It was December and nearly time for the Winter Ball. The bonfire night had gone amazingly apart from when one of the fireworks started attacking Lavenders her much to the amusement of the Slytherins and the Talent night was filled with surprises where Seamus had sent Malfoys hair bright pink. She and some of the girls had sung a song each, hers being 'My Immortal' By the muggle band Evanescence.  
  
Unfortunately Dumbledore had decided the Head boy and girl go together. Hermione let Malfoy come up with his own clothes this time. Hermione had found the perfect dress for the evening. It was an ice blue strapless dress with a sheer overlay that trailed on the floor.  
  
When the night came she put her hair up in a ponytail with two strands of hair down each sides. When she stepped out of her room Draco was there. He was in black robes and trousers. He didn't say anything to her just nodded his head and took her arm. As they entered the hall Draco let go of her arm saying he promised Pansy a dance. As she watched him walk away she went in the other direction in search of Mina. She eventually found her standing by one of the tables. Her hair was a bright orange, which was pulled up into a bun and she was wearing a long, dark purple shoe strap dress. Mina had asked Seamus to the ball since she stood him up last time, which she and Ginny was still not talking because of it.  
  
When she got to their table Mina was trying to get Seamus to dance to the tango with her, while Ginny and Harry was kissing, much to Ron's disgust. She sat down next to Mina, who gave her a brief smile before continuing with her pleading. Mina and Hermione had talked more then Mina and Ginny but Hermione couldn't freely express her opinions to her and it seemed that neither could she.  
  
After a while Seamus gave into Mina, who pulled him onto the dance floor. Ron and Lavender followed suit, leaving Hermione with Ginny and Harry. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump. Unfortunately it was Malfoy, who thankfully took her away from the lip locked couple. Just then a slow song came on. Hermione put her arms around his shoulders and he put his arms around her waist. She took into account that he didn't flinch under her touch or had said a bad word against her since the train ride.  
  
"Draco?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you being so.. umm.. nice to me?"  
  
Draco sighed before mumbling.  
  
"Because I pity you."  
  
Fortunately Hermione had not heard. "What?"  
  
"I said no reason."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione and Draco danced though the night dancing with other people and together. But no one noticed someone glide over to Hermione's drink pouring in a brown liquid. Swishing around the glass, its face cracked into an evil smile.  
  
As it walked away Hermione and Draco came back to her table. Draco ordered a butterbeer from the house-elf's who had been dressed up as little waiters and waitresses. Hermione frowned at the outfit but didn't say anything. She'd given up on S-P-E-W ages ago. They talked about lessons and their home lives, before having a debate over Snape's method of teaching.  
  
"Why does he always have to take points away from Gryffindor when they've answered questions correctly?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"He must have his reasons." Draco said shrugging.  
  
The house-elf had come back by then and handed the butterbeer to Draco.  
  
"I know. Lets have a toast to Snape." Draco suggested.  
  
"Oh, ok." She sighed.  
  
"To Snape." They said together, taking sips of their drink. Little did Hermione know how much havoc that single sip would cause the whole world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh I just came up with the best plot I've ever thought of even though its still includes a certain mermaid.  
  
You'll find out why Draco pities Hermione enough to be nice to her in upcoming chapters. 


	12. The dream

Some sexual content in this chapter folks.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no Hp characters.  
  
Hermione and Draco chatted together and when she'd finished her drink she began to get increasingly tired and fell asleep in her chair. After a heated argument Draco decided it was best for him to carry her to her room instead of Harry or Ron since he was the only conscious student who knew the password. As he picked her up she leaned on him, her sleep not disturbed. He carried her up to their rooms, and carried her to her room. As he laid her on her bed she stirred.  
  
She looked up at a figure above her. She could make out blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled but sat up too quickly, head butting him. The force of the impact sent her laying back down and him on the floor.  
  
"Sorry." She exclaimed. He muttered something before walking out of her room. She was too tired to talk so she slipped off her clothes and slipped on a red night-gown. As she crept into bed she was hit with a sudden yawn and fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.  
  
She soon drifted off into a dream. She found herself in a beautiful room. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and golden cloth and tapestries of Aphrodite, Diana and other symbols, which she recognised as Love and Fertility, as she had an interest in such things, hung from the walls. She'd had an interest in Gods and Goddesses and things like that since she was a child and still was.  
  
She then noticed she was sat on a soft four poster bed. It had rose coloured satin covers and heart shaped pillows. Golden cloth hung from its banisters.  
  
She then noticed a floor length mirror taking up a section of the room. She walked over to it and stepped into its view. She gasped at what she saw. She was wearing a long green dress and an almost opaque night-gown with green feathers around the cuffs, collar and bottom. But that wasn't what made her gasp first, it was her hair. It was no longer straight and black or neither dark brown and messy. Instead she had a head of wavy golden honey with curls that cascaded down her back. Hermione raised her hand to one of the curls pulling at it then watching it spring back up.  
  
Slowly she walked back towards the bed and laid down and waited. She didn't know what she was waiting for but something inside told her to wait. After what seemed like hours, someone entered through the door.  
  
It was a boy, same age as she was. Through her eyes he looked familiar but she couldn't place his image at that moment. She soon found that she no longer had control over her mouth or her body. As her walked towards her she approached and him and leaned in on him, as they began kissing each other. He knocked off the night-gown and slipped off the dress, leaving her completely naked. He pulled away from her to look at her naked form before kissing her neck, which was her third most sensitive place. (I think you might know the other places.) She pulled down his boxers showing a throbbing erection. She smiled at him before kissing him again. They fell onto the bed and you could guess what happens. (I'm not describing. I want this to stop at this rating.)  
  
Just then her alarm went off. She groaned outloud and when she finally open her eyes she found Mina, Lavender and Parvati stood around her bed, each of them trying very hard not to burst out laughing.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?" Hermione asked them from the darkness of her bed. She struggled to sit up but found that she had no energy left in her.  
  
"We followed Malfoy when he brought you up, cause we got a little drunk and ended up falling asleep on your sofas. But that's enough about us. How'd your dream go?" Mina asked, struggling to keep a straight face.  
  
Hermione was confused and if they could see her face they would see. She had forgotten her dream already because of their appearance.  
  
"What dream?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember! It sounded something like this." Lavender exclaimed then began to make moans. Hermione blushed furiously.  
  
Mina then handed her, her clothes.  
  
"What the... How did they get down there?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"We don't know. We just presumed that you were to tired to put then on last night."  
  
Hermione wrapped the covers off her bed and then shoved the three girls out of the room. She stuck the night clothes into her wardrobes before going into the bathroom. As she went to brush her teeth she gasped as she looked into the mirror. Her hair had changed into the hair she had in her dream. In fact it looked like it had never been slept in and her night-dress. Well that was a mystery.  
  
As for the dream it had seemed so real, it seemed that real that when she woke up she couldn't sit up and the boy... He had seemed so familiar.  
  
She quickly brushed her teeth and showered. Just then she realised that it was a Saturday and that she could have stayed in bed. But now that she was up and almost dressed she decided it was best to go down to the hall and get dressed. She climbed into hr wardrobe and when she came back out she had in her hand a tartan mini-dress that had a zip up the front and a mesh top to just go over her arms and shoulders. She pulled on a pair of green boots and laced them up. She didn't dare brush through the curls cause she was afraid that the curls could unravel and go straight again. Since it was Saturday she didn't have to wear the awful school robes. She put on a light brush of make up on before heading out of the common room. As she walked down towards the Great Hall she caught many peoples attentions. The ones of boys were full of lust at the amount of skin she had left uncovered and the jealous envy filled ones of other girls.  
  
As she walked into the hall Pansy Parkinson was coming out. Pansy 'accidentally' pushed into her, whispering  
  
"Stupid Mudblood."  
  
Thankfully Hermione had attended anger management with Ron last year so she could control herself, even though Ron still couldn't. She continued her walk over to the Gryffindor table thinking about ways to hex and harm Pansy. She glanced over at Mina who face seemed to be looking at her but her eyes were on Ginny. Her now blonde hair kept getting in her face and when she ran a hand through it to get it back, she reminded Hermione of something. Then it hit her. The dream! And the person in it had been Malfoy! That very thought made her want to puke up her stomach contents, but she managed to keep it down.  
  
She realised then that someone was trying to get her attention by poking her side.  
  
"Hermione? Hello?" 


	13. SURPRISE!

I'm focusing more on this story now so that's really good for all you readers isn't it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nearly two months after the dream, Hermione had forgotten about it and it seemed that Parvati, Mina and Lavender had as well. It was now February and everyone was prepared for the Valentines ball that would be on in 13 days. The ball, they had decided, was to be a masquerade ball. In order to get people their dates without knowing how they are the teachers had given a potion to the students saying whom they loved or fancied, but wiped their memory soon after so they didn't know.  
  
Hermione had become increasingly sick over the last month and kept getting hit by waves of nausea every morning. Mina had told her to go see Madam Pomfrey but Hermione had not, she would just say that it was a stomach bug and that it would go away within a fortnight. Because she was so sick she decided she wasn't going to the ball. Because of it being a masquerade ball she had to inform Mcgonagal so she could find another partner for her partner.  
  
As she watched Mina, Parvati and Lavender get dressed she got very angry at Lavenders owl.  
  
"Go away." She shouted loudly enough that Parvati had to come out of the bathroom to see what was wrong. When they'd all gotten ready, Hermione got the job of inspecting them.  
  
First was Parvati. She was Cleopatra and the boy she was going with would be Mark Anthony. She was wearing a long silk dress with two slits up the sides to her and a beaded choker that extended just above her breasts. Her hair was transfigures to go straight down to her shoulders and turned black and her eyes were heavily casted with make up and thin Gold thins the rest of her body had gone from a pinky white to a beautiful brown. Hermione nodded and she stood at the other side.  
  
Next was Lavender. She was going as Bonnie from an old muggle film called Bonnie and Clyde and her date was ofcourse going as Clyde. She had her hair down and Hermione had transfigured her face to look like a thirty- year-old having been asked so by Mcgonagal since the Clyde was going to have to too. She was wearing a pink blouse, a black skirt and a black scarf around her neck. She found in the package that the outfit came in a pair of black sunglasses and a black bag. Hermione nodded and she went and stood next to Parvati.  
  
Finally it as Mina. She was going as Jane from Tarzan. You know who her date was going to be. She had morphed her air into brown and wavy and morphed her face into a real life version of the animated film. She was wearing a long yellow dress and black shoes. Hermione nodded and they all left the room. She followed them out off the common room and watched them go down the stairs. She ran back to her room but before she got there she felt breathless and stopped, just before collapsing against a wall.  
  
When she woke up she found herself staring at the seemingly familiar ceiling of the hospital wing. She pulled her self up on the pillows and looked around her. In the bed next to her a small second year was snoring loudly in his sleep. At that moment Madam Pomfrey came into sight.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger. How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"Fine. My stomach still hurts though. How long have I been in here?" Hermione said, as the medi-witch arranged her pillows so she could sit up.  
  
"Just about two hours. Mr Malfoy brought you up." Hermione didn't bother this going to her head. It was his duties as Head Boy to help anyone, even if it included herself.  
  
"This will see what is wrong with you." She said. She put her wand against her stomach. The medi-witch muttered a spell and a white light shot out. The medi-witch waited for a moment, chewing her lip. Hermione was about to ask if something had gone wrong, when her whole body turned into a bright blue. It lasted for a moment before fading. Hermione was confused.  
  
"What does that blue mean?" She asked.  
  
Pomfrey bit her lip before saying,  
  
"Ms Granger. I think you have a really big problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your pregnant." Pregnant. That word rang through her head like a bullet. But that wasn't possible. She was still a virgin.  
  
A she thought this through the medi-witch was performing spells on her to check the baby's health and the spells to make it a comfortable pregnancy for mother and baby. Finally Hermione spoke up.  
  
"But this can't be. I've never... done it... before."  
  
Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to be listening. When performing the spell to how the baby was, the results came up twice. Being confused she performed it twice more, still the results came twice. In all her years at Hogwarts she'd never encounted it before.  
  
"Miss Granger. It seems that you are expecting twins."  
  
At this speech Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha ha the plot thickens a tiny bit more. You'll find out how she got pregnant and then theres a prophecy. It's a bit of a short chap but that's one surprise for today. 


	14. The prophecy

I'm not going to bother changing the title because it's still about 6 months with a mermaid. Even though now I think I'm going to Make it into a year or more for the whole plot to come out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own characters except Mina.  
  
Please send me some good reviews since I'm focusing on this story more then my others now. Have a good read! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke up an hour later. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a pair of half-moon glasses.  
  
"Dumbledore?" She murmured.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger."  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked over to her side and pulled her cushions up so she could sit up comfortable.  
  
"Was it all a dream? I'm not really pregnant with twins, am I?" She asked looking at him. His eyes didn't hold the twinkle they normally did. Instead they looked dull and dark.  
  
"No. It was not a dream, Miss Granger. You are two months pregnant with the twins."  
  
"But how. I'm still a... you know..." Her face blushed furiously. She was clearly embarrassed about her condition and speaking about it with her headmaster was something you didn't normally do.  
  
Outside it was dark and she could hear the music still playing from the ball.  
  
"Miss Granger I must ask you, did you know of your adoption." He asked softly. Hermione hung her head and nodded. It had been the reason behind her clothes change and being more outgoing. If she'd have had a depression turn she'd have probably had no friends and have committed suicide already. She'd been putting it off through the holidays since she found out.  
  
"Miss Granger. Do you know who your real parents are?"  
  
She slowly shook her head.  
  
"Miss Granger will you please look at me?" He sighed. He had held all her information about her past and her future from over the years and now was about to release it. She inched her head towards him and looked into his eyes again. They were still so dull and looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Hermione, if I may call you that, you are not a muggle born like you thought you were. You are in fact from two of the purest blood families in history. You are the lovechild of Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Tom Riddle otherwise known as Voldemort. You was given up to a muggle adoption agency when Bellatrix went into Askaban."  
  
He watched her expression at this. Her pupils grew larger then normal almost covering the almond brown. He didn't wait for her to say anything before continuing.  
  
"Before you say anything I must tell you something else. Thousands of years ago a prophecy was made by Cassandra Trelawny on her death bed. The whole world depended on this prophecy becoming real but many people lost faith in it. The prophecy was;  
  
The son of an evil sinner will impregnate the virgin daughter of darkness, but who was raised into the light, giving birth to twins. These twins could be used. One child representing light and the other representing dark. If evil got to them and kept them the whole world will be reduced to darkness and evil. If good gets to them and keeps them the world will be rid or pure evil until the day they die. The fate of this depends on a Great War that will begin when the twins age six months."  
  
Hermione's mouth had dropped almost to the floor when he'd finished the reciting of the prophecy. She was almost speechless until she realised what he meant.  
  
"You mean that the fate of the world relies on my twins. But how did they... you know... get conceived?"  
  
Dumbledore sat there thinking for a moment before saying,  
  
"There is a way. There is potion that has not been used for centuries since the ingredients are so hard to get. It's made by using the blood of Astarta and Fortuna, which can only be found deep under Rome in a certain rock. When this is taken it sends people into dreams which seem real. If I'm correct you must have taken this potion on the night you got pregnant. Which was the night of the Winter Ball if Poppy's calculations are correct. Can you remember having a dream that night and who was in it?"  
  
Hermione was open mouthed at what Dumbledore had just said. Then she remembered.  
  
"Malfoy..." She whispered.  
  
Dumbledore must have heard what she had whispered.  
  
"Is Malfoy the one from the dream?"  
  
Hermione slowly nodded her head, knowing what he was going to say next.  
  
"Then that makes Mr Malfoy the father of your twins."  
  
Hermione seemed to faze out of the world around her, captured in her own thoughts. It was all too much. In one night she'd found out that she was a pureblood, not just any pureblood but Voldemort's daughter. And then she'd found that she was expecting twins even though she was a virgin and the father was none other then Draco Malfoy. Though the floors she could hear the music still going on. She wondered if he knew, if he'd slipped her the potion. She thought about Ginny and Mina. They were down there enjoying them selves while she was up here, holding information that could rid the world of evil or just let evil over come.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came over to her bed, shooing Dumbledore away saying that she'd had enough stress for one day and needed sleep. But that wasn't what she really wanted. She wanted answers but she found that she couldn't her voice box didn't seem to be able to speak. She tried to swallow a lump her throat only to vomit over the side of her bed.  
  
"Ohh, dear you're too young to have all this stress. You have to be relaxed during this pregnancy. It's very odd that a girl of your age can have twins. Here take this." She said handing Hermione a small glass vial with a clear liquid in it. She raised it to her lips and downed the liquid, falling asleep almost instantly. The vial dropped from her fingers and smashed as it reached the floor.  
  
The old nurse seemed confused at this since they weren't supposed to smash that easily. Shrugging she cleared up the glass and finished mopping up the vomit on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not much of an ending but hey a lot of surprises in that chap weren't there? Plzz give me you thoughts on it. I love hearing from you. 


	15. Feelings

Hermione got out of the hospital wing the next day. Madam Pomfrey told her to just relax and not get to stressed. Hermione was going to find this very hard seeing as it was N.E.W.T.S year. She'd had orders from Dumbledore no to inform anyone of her condition till he said so. When she got back to her common room she found Mina sitting in one of the chairs and Parvati, Lavender and Ginny on the sofas.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We came up to see you and Malfoy was coming out. He said to wait here for you." Mina explained.  
  
"Did he now?" Hermione made a mental note to say thank you to Malfoy for taking her to the Hospital Wing and then slap him for getting her pregnant without her consent.  
  
"Yes. Anyway where were you?" Ginny asked. Hermione quickly came out with,  
  
"I was in the Hospital Wing. I've got a stomach bug." She said, sitting down.  
  
Trying to get off the subject of her problem. She asked,  
  
"Well, who was your dates last night?" That quickly started off a discussion.  
  
Ginny had gone as Cinderella and her date had turned out to be Harry. (No question there!) Mina had ended up with Terry Boot. Parvati had ended up with Neville and Lavender ended up with Ron. According to Parvati, she and Neville had snogged for hours in the Gryffindor common room and fell asleep in each other's arms. This made the girl's 'arr' at her.  
  
"Arr, my Parvati's fallen in love." Cooed Lavender.  
  
"Shut up!" Exclaimed Parvati, chucking a pillow at her while blushing deeply.  
  
Hermione began to get tired and told the group to go.  
  
"Bye, Hermione. Sweet dreams." Parvati giggled, with Lavender and Mina doing so as well. Ginny was clearly confused and was looking at Parvati strangely.  
  
"Long story, Ginny. Now get lost and I won't be having anymore dreams anytime soon."  
  
Hermione watched as they left through the portrait hole. She curled up on one of the sofas and fell asleep with one hand on her abdomen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she was asleep she didn't notice the portrait door swing open and Malfoy enter. He looked over at her sleeping form. To him she looked like an angel. One of her hands had fallen off her sofa and the other was carefully placed on her stomach. He crept past her form and slipped past her form. Somewhere inside him he felt like a volcano was going off. The feeling was something he normally had for her and her little group of friends but this time it wasn't hate. In fact it felt completely the opposite. He fell onto his bed realising what the feeling was. Something he had never felt in his life. Love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I thought to make the situation better for cup coming chapters that you deserved to know a little more anyway back to the story and back to Hermione POV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione shifted in her sleep as she entered a dream.  
  
She was in a room. It was not like the other dreams she'd had before. It was dark and smelt horrible. In her arms she held two babies one wrapped in a white blanket and other in a black blanket. She couldn't see their faces but she could feel their bodies through the blankets. She stepped out into a hallway when she heard a voice calling her. It was Malfoy. She stepped into his embrace and looked up at him. He didn't say anything just pulled her along, down the corridor. She found herself in a room with a two brooms along side each other. Malfoy took one of them and sat on one of the brooms. She went and sat on the other. Outside the room she could here voices heading towards the room they were in. She looked over at Malfoy and he nodded. Before shooting off through the open window. The voices were just outside the door. Muttering the charm to open it. Just when they burst in she shot out of the window towards a waiting Malfoy.  
  
She suddenly woke up and shot straight up the fell back down with dizziness. Something inside her told her to get some flying lessons. She sat up on the sofa and brushed through her hair patting the creases on her clothes. She looked up at the clock. 12:11, dinnertime. She noticed that Malfoys was ajar which meant that he was still out.  
  
She entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Ginny in almost ten minutes. She looked over at Harry and Ron who seemed to be enticed in a conversation about Quidditch yet again. (Was there nothing else to talk about?)  
  
"Hey, Harry!" She shouted, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah, what?" He said.  
  
"I was wondering if you're not too busy. If you can teach me to fly." She asked.  
  
Harry looked at her, checking for the least a little bit that this could be a joke. The bookworm, who had always said she'd prefer to keep her feet on the floor, now wanted to fly. Luckily he found nothing.  
  
"Sure!" He exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"When do you wanna start?" He asked.  
  
"If your free, how about after dinner. I haven't eaten today." She said, piling food onto her plate, the amount that Ron normally would have.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, who smiled and said,  
  
"Why don't we all go? Lets all have a fly around I'm sure there's enough brooms for us all to share!"  
  
In the end instead of just Hermione and Harry going to fly, Mina, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Terry Boot and Ron. Hermione thought about the embarrassment that she was going to get once she was up in the air.  
  
When she got out there, they all set off into the sky and watched Hermione as she sat onto her broom. Harry was shouting instructions to her but she couldn't hear him. Somehow she felt right on a broom and she shot off into the air up to the others. Sitting up she looked around her. Everyone was looking at her with curious looks on their faces.  
  
"What?" She said, in her most innocent voice.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
For the rest of the day the gang of friends just stopped outside diving around and spinning around, none of them noticing someone watching them through one of the windows. 


	16. Gods or Goddesses?

As well as getting her pregnant, it seemed that Malfoy had giving her the ability to control a broom.  
  
It was almost a month since Dumbledore's confession to Hermione and already she was beginning to show. Madam Pomfrey had told her that this was normal for a girl of her age and should not try any spells to hide it without her permission. Luckily for Hermione Madam Pomfrey gave her a pass to go into the restricted section to look for any books on pregnancy hiding. She had looked through the books before finding a small dusty book among other large ones. She pulled it from the wedge it was held in and found that it was too packed to move. She pulled on the other books but when they wouldn't budge she pulled out her wand.  
  
"Accio book!" She exclaimed. The book squeezed out of its wedge and flew into Hermione's hands, sending many other books to the floor. Struggling she picked up the other books and hoisted them onto the shelf. She was increasingly tired by this time and couldn't lift anything else, leaving the rest of the books on the floor. She lit up her wand on dusted of the cover of the book.  
  
On it, it read 'Spells to hide disfigurements.' Opening the cover she read,  
  
'This book contains spells to hide facial and body disfigures. Spells include spells for odd noses, facial spots and spells to hide pregnancy.' She put the book into her bag and went back through the entrance showing a different book to Madam Pince which was ' Ingredients for high class medical potions.'  
  
She walked back up to Madam Pomfrey because if she ran, the old nurse would know and give her a lecture about how tired she would become and that it was bad for the pregnancy at her age. As she entered the door to the Hospital Wing she found and unconscious Malfoy and bruised Ron, with a black eye and a split lip.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, making sure that the book was at the bottom of her bag.  
  
Ron seemed surprised that she was there but the look went away quickly and he smiled.  
  
"I kinda got into a fight with Malfoy. He said something about you. I punched him, He punched me, he punched me again and then I pushed him down the stairs. Anyway why are you here?"  
  
Hermione fumbled with her bag for a minute before saying,  
  
"I'm here to get some potion for my stomach bug. It's not going away that quickly as it normally would." Ron seemed all right with this and hadn't noticed the silence before she had said her lie.  
  
"What did he say then? About me?" She asked, hoping it not just mudblood or stuff like that.  
  
Ron looked down and groaned,  
  
"He said that you were good in bed and asked whether you'd practised on me and Harry." Hermione froze. So he did know yet he hadn't said anything to her. Maybe it was part of the plan. The thought of Malfoys spawn was nothing like she'd ever experienced. Part of her wanted to vomit all over and just get them out of her and just give them to Dumbledore to do whatever to them. But the other part wanted to keep them and cuddle them, never letting them go. She had no choice in whether to abort them at the beginning. She probably would have if not for Dumbledore.  
  
Ron seemed to have noticed that she wasn't talking because he asked.  
  
"It's not true it is?"  
  
"What?" She exclaimed before realising how long she'd been silent.  
  
"No! I would never sleep with that pale faced twat even if he paid me."  
  
Ron took that in and smiled again. Madam Pomfrey came out that second and Hermione took to one of the beds next to Ron. She treated his lip and gave him some cream for his eye then sent him out and changed the covers where he'd been sat on. He waved at Hermione then left, much to her relief. She pulled out the book and flicked through it, finding the page on hiding pregnancy. The nurse came to her bed and looked at the book with astonishment.  
  
"Where did you find that?" She asked, picking up the book.  
  
"I found it wedged between some bigger books in the forbidden section, miss."  
  
The medi-witch looked at it for a moment before chanting a spell. Hermione clutched her stomach as it shrunk back to her normal size. The medi-witch took the book back into her office, leaving Hermione to her own doing. As she walked out of the wing, she walked into Dumbledore. He smiled down at her and whispered,  
  
"Miss Granger could you please go and wait in my office for me. The password is Acid Pops." He walked into the hospital. She watched him enter then began to run up to his office not caring whether Madam Pomfrey was going to shout at her. She found herself outside the statue and exclaimed  
  
"Acid Pops." Before standing on the stairs, catching her breath.  
  
She looked around the office, taking in the portraits and silver objects. She'd never been in Dumbledore's office, she'd just heard about it from Harry's views, but she found it more spectacular then Harry could ever have said. She seated herself in one of the armchairs and carried on with her viewing.  
  
Half an hour later Dumbledore came back into his office to find Hermione asleep in one of his armchairs. He shook her shoulder until she moaned and opened one of her eyes.  
  
"Dumbledore?" She mumbled, before lifting up her body and putting it more comfortable on the chair.  
  
"Sorry about that." She mumbled.  
  
"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes held the twinkle again that had vanished the day she found out she was pregnant. He smiled at her then began,  
  
"Since I last saw you I have been doing some research on the matter of the prophecy. I found an article in one the books about virgin mothers and about your prophecy. It says that if your twins become purer then ever if you don't have any sexual intercourse in the pregnancy. I looked up your prophecy with Professor Trelawny and she said that if you have no sexual intercourse they will be so pure that the may become gods or goddesses ruling light and dark, life and death and good and evil. The dark twin will not be necessarily be evil its self but may be short tempered and only if provoked by a violent act that it may turn evil." He finished and looked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione was dazed again. So much was coming out of Dumbledore's mouth that it was crowding her brain.  
  
"Miss Granger, I must ask that you don't tell the father that you are pregnant just yet. We are inquiring into whether he is part of the dark circle." And with that left in her brain she walked down the hallways down to the Head common room and went straight past Malfoy not saying a word to him. 


	17. It was you!

It was a week since Hermione had found that she might be carrying gods or goddesses. Luckily the spell to hide the beginning of her pregnant stomach worked perfectly. She didn't have to watch where he stomach went in the hallways. She had avoided Malfoy at all costs and had spent a lot more time with Mina since she would be gong with the Slytherins the next month.  
  
She kept her promise to Dumbledore that she wasn't going to tell anyone about her being pregnant no matter how many times it had nearly slipped out. Dumbledore was working on plans to keep Hermione safe and plans for the war. Only her, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore knew of her pregnancy and they wanted to keep it that way for at last another month or two so they were ahead of Voldemort if the news was to reach him. On the day of Minas departure from Gryffindor she took Hermione aside and said,  
  
"Hermione I'm really sorry about getting you into this mess. I was just filling my duties."  
  
Hermione looked into Mina's eyes and exclaimed,  
  
"It was you. You put the potion into my drink wasn't it?" Mina nodded.  
  
"I was doing my duty to our father, since you're my sister." She said before walking back to the class, leaving Hermione in a fit of tears. She ran back up to the castle, leaving a confused class behind. Harry and Ron watched as she ran up then turned to look at each other, shrugging.  
  
Hermione got to the Hospital wing and threw up just as she entered the door. Madam Pomfrey came out and helped her towards one of the beds. She was given a vial with a green liquid in and she slowly drained it. Her stomach turned into a blue colour then vanished. She was used to this by now. It was a weekly potion to check that the twins were fine. Madam Pomfrey had already told her the date when they were going to be born which was to be around August the 11th but because she was only young they could come out earlier.  
  
She looked around to see who was in the beds. In the bed next to her was Malfoy. He was still asleep but kept turning over, mumbling things. She tried to hear what he was saying but the distance between them was too far. She lifted herself off the bed and crept over to him. From here she could hear things a little more clearly. His dream must have started to get intense then and the mumbling came louder. She caught things like 'No, don't hurt her' and 'I love'  
  
Just then he bolted upright almost knocking Hermione to the floor. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Hermione..." He whispered before falling back into sleep again. Hermione was shocked. She just stared at him for a long time before shouting the medi- witch. She rushed out and looked at Hermione.  
  
"What is it dear?" She asked.  
  
"Malfoy. He just sat upright and then flopped back down." Hermione answered, missing out the fact that he'd said her first name.  
  
"Oh, no need to get worried about that. He does that a lot. The last time he did that he sent me into a pile of bottles. He normally says something; just one word then falls back down. It normally sounds like 'Hermit.' Or something like that." Hermione looked back at Malfoy and then collected her bags.  
  
"I'd better be going to class." Inside her was raging a feeling to Mina since it was potions with Slytherins. She felt hate yet a love for her. She was her sister and that's why she was loved but a hate because she was the one would put the potion into her drink so she'd be holding the fate of the world in her uterus.  
  
She entered the classroom and sat between Harry and Ron. There was a few minutes silence before Harry asked,  
  
"Why did you run off back to the castle last lesson and then we couldn't find you just now?" Hermione thought about what she was going to say but luckily Snape entered the room at that very moment.  
  
"Class today we will be making a 'dream recaller' potion. This potion will make people recall dreams though they can not pick which. They could be any type of dream." Hermione froze for a minute. (WHAT? I like the word!) She couldn't take that potion what if she revealed her dream about her and Malfoy. She would become the laughing stock of the entire school.  
  
Snape paired everyone off into pairs and they all set off into their work. Hermione was paired with Mina who agreed on the fact Hermione couldn't take the potion. Even though Hermione hated her at the moment, she could be very patient, just like Hermione. Mina would whisper things to her about how great it is with their father and how pleased he would be if she went and saw him. Hermione just nodded. She had no intention of going and seeing her father or her mother because they had left her with muggles and no idea of the wizard side of life.  
  
By the end of the lesson, Neville hadn't melted a single cauldron. When it came to Minas and her turn to use the potion, the bell rang. As everyone exited the classroom Hermione tried to work her way through the crowd to Parvati, Lavender, Harry and Ron. Parvati was blushing deeply since she had Neville that she had had a naughty dream about Neville and her. Lavender was also blushing after having a similar dream about Ron. Harry and Ron were teasing them and Harry was patting Ron on the back, saying,  
  
"I wonder if Ginny has dreams like that about me?" That made Ron's face go red and Harry had to get quickly out of his way before he ended up with a broken nose.  
  
"Now Ron we all know that you could have broken Harry's nose many times, especially if you had walked in on, what I walked in on at the Leaky Cauldron." Ron looked confused and Harry blushed deeply. As they went to their next lesson Ron kept questioning her on what she had said, her only answer being a mischievous smile. Oh that was some information she could use to blackmail Ginny and Harry one day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plzz review my lovely readers I just love hearing from you. 


	18. In the Hospital Wing

I will update like this everyday until I go to school or lose interest again. When I go to school I will still try and update everyday. But it may end up every two or three you probably won't mind.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the twins when they're born and Mina.  
  
You can get reading now! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione had become friends with Madam Pomfrey through how many times she had been a patient or a visitor. Now she was becoming her talking to person about how she felt about her pregnancy and things like that since she wasn't allowed to talk to anyone else about it.  
  
Malfoy had fully come round after another month and Hermione had grown accustomed to seeing him in his bed when she came. He wondered when she came in why she was here because she didn't seem ill or in training to be a healer. In fact what he'd heard she was going to be an auror. She would go to the end bed and then Madam Pomfrey would go in and pull the curtain around them. Five minutes later they would come out again.  
  
While Malfoy was doing some homework that Pansy had brought up to him, Hermione walked in, right on time. Every week she came in she seemed tired and like she could fall asleep on one of the beds. He felt the familiar feeling rushing around him when she gave him a brief smile, the feeling he had found a month ago before he'd ended up unconscious for opening his big mouth to the Weasel and Potty. She sat on her bed and laid down, Madam Pomfrey came out just then and then shut the curtains.  
  
This was his chance. He crept off his bed and toward the curtain. Luckily he found a gap in the curtains which he looked through. Hermione was laid down on the bed, drinking a dark green liquid from one of the vials. Her stomach began glowing blue then it faded. Draco knew instantly what it was after seeing his mother use it before except that after a blue light would always come a red light. The only reason he didn't have any sisters or brothers is because he had been the only child his mother hadn't miscarried. He focused his attention back onto Hermione.  
  
This meant that Hermione was pregnant. Could it have been from the dream? He didn't know but he seemed to know. He now had a bond with Hermione over their unborn baby. The only thing was, when was she going to tell him herself. He crept back towards his bed and got in it, just before Madam Pomfrey opened the curtains again.  
  
Hermione pulled herself of the bed and picked up her bag which had a lightening spell on it so it was not that heavy for her to carry her bags around. She gave a brief glance to Malfoy who looked at her like he knew something. She knew that she had to tell him sometime but she couldn't bring herself to. Every time she'd walked past his bed she wanted to let her information burst out and reveal all to him. But her brain told her not too. What if her didn't believe her? What if he denied the fact that he'd got her pregnant in a dream.  
  
She knew she had to tell him soon because according to Madam Pomfrey he would be leaving in the next two days and then she'd never be able to talk to him without his cronies around him. So that's when she decided to. She walked over to his bed and sat down in the chair next to him. His blonde hair shone in the light and she had to resist an urge to run her hands through it.  
  
She took a deep breath and started to tell him but he put his hand up.  
  
"I know." He said calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know that you're pregnant I saw you through the curtain." He whispered. She hung her head and flashed a small smile at him.  
  
"Is that all you know?" She asked watching his eyes. She'd always had a fascination about eyes. They could easily give away peoples emotions even if they kept their faces blank. He nodded slowly so she took a deep breath and told him about the prophecy, and the twins. She confided him about her being Voldemort's daughter.  
  
When she'd finished she looked up at him. He hung his head and muttered,  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Sorry for getting you into this mess."  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"It wasn't just your fault. It was Mina as well. She's the one that gave me the potion." Draco just shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'd better be getting off. See you when you get back."  
  
Hermione turned around and was about to exit when she turned around. She looked at Malfoy then walked towards him. Lifting up his head she softy kissed him saying,  
  
"You was great as well." She smirked then left the room.  
  
Draco stared at the spot where Hermione had just been. Had that really happened? He licked his lips tasting the strawberry lip-gloss she'd left. He smiled and fell back to sleep.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the wing and stood against one of the walls. Why had she just done that? She had told herself not to get into these positions. To avoid boys was not an answer since she attracted them a lot and two of her best friends were them. But Malfoy? He was a different story. If it wasn't the fact that she was carrying his twins, it was the fact she could feel herself falling for him.  
  
'Am I falling for him?' She thought. A voice inside her head awakened and replied. 'Yes you are. Just remember the trouble it would cause if you got serious and if you went public.'  
  
"Shit" She mutter to no one in particular. She banged her head against the wall before walking off to her lessons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for that bit of fluff. It was just so tempting to put in. Please give me your opinions on the story and when the birth scene should be. I'm not that good a writer so I don't know what I can think of to put in-between these and the birth scene. Plzz tell me what to do. 


	19. Quidditch

Hermione had tried her hardest to avoid Malfoy after the kiss in Hospital. It seemed that wherever she went he was always there.  
  
Because of all the balls the Quidditch matches had started late so they had to be arranged closer together. The weekend's game was Gryffindor Vs Slytherin. She filed out with the rest of the school and sat between Parvati and Lavender.  
  
Harry was Quidditch Captain and still Seeker. Ron was keeper, appointed as chasers were Ginny, Seamus and Frances Houston and appointed beaters were Neville and Andrew Kirke. Dean had decided at last moment that he didn't want to be on the team.  
  
The day was an almost perfect day for the match. The sun was out and clear sky could be seen for miles. Unfortunately there was a strong breeze that maked Hermione shiver. One of Ginny's friends had been appointed as the commentator last year and had had a fit of swearing at the last match of the season when Goyle had hit Ginny over the head with his bat.  
  
Hermione could her Parvati talking with Lavender next to her but she was listening to the commenting.  
  
"Here comes the Gryffindor team; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Andrew Kirke, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Frances Houston and Seamus Finnigon." Next to her Parvati and Lavender were screaming at the mentions of Neville and Ron's names.  
  
"And out comes the Slytherin team; Draco Malfoy, Anthony Marsden, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Thomas Brocklehurst, Millicent Brocklehurst and Kevin Smith."  
  
Hermione watched as a crimson clad team and a green clad team flew onto the pitch. Professor Hooch shouted the countdown and then kicked the equipment box open. Throwing the Quaffle up the game began.  
  
"Houston has the quaffle and she pasts it to Finnigon. Oh, watch it. Finnigon narrowly misses a bludger batted by Goyle."  
  
The noise of the commentating droned out as she watched the game. Harry was next to the Gryffindor posts searching for the snitch and Malfoy was in the middle, doing exactly the same. Ginny was diving under the male Brocklehurst. He noticed a bludger heading his way and then noticed Ginny below him. He whistled over to Goyle who came his way and swung his bat at the oncoming bludger. The bludger headed for Ginny's head, who hadn't noticed it coming. It hit her and she fell off her broom to the ground. The referee stopped the game while Madam Pomfrey transported Ginny to the hospital wing.  
  
The Gryffindors booed as Goyle and Brocklehurst gave each other high fives. At the other end of the pitch Ron was throwing a tantrum and Harry had to calm him down.  
  
As the game continued the score became Slytherin 30 –50 Gryffindor. Hermione then noticed something golden fluttering next to her. As she focused her attention on it she noticed that the rest of Gryffindor hadn't noticed it. It was the Golden Snitch.  
  
She poked Parvati in the side to get her attention. She gave her an annoyed look before noticing the winged ball next to her.  
  
"Ohh." By then the entire crowd had noticed it and someone shouted over to Harry where it was. Malfoy heard as well and they both flew over as fast as they could to the Gryffindor stand. Hermione kept her eyes on the snitch watching it move from between the chair to near her face.  
  
Because Malfoy had been nearer then Harry he got there first. As he latched his eyes onto it, he sped towards it. As he reached her he put his hand out. As he closed his hand around it, his fingers grazed her cheek. He stared at her for a moment before raising his hand to signify that he'd got the snitch.  
  
Hermione blushed as his fingers ran down her cheek. He watched his retreating figure going towards his team to celebrate. Parvati and Lavender was looking at her with raised brows, which she just put on her most innocent face to them.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
The rest of Gryffindor was booing as the Slytherins hoisted the blonde seeker onto their shoulders, carrying him towards the castle. She followed the crowd to a disgruntled Quidditch team. Ron was literally fuming from his eyes and Harry was shaking his head, muttering to himself. She kept with the crowd until she got to the Hospital Wing. She'd already been in once for her weekly check but now she was here to check on Ginny.  
  
Hermione found her on one of the beds near the end. Her hair had been plaited in to two, so it was easier to get to the wound. A bandage was wrapped around the crown of her head were it had been struck. Madam Pomfrey came out of the storage cupboard, her arms full with different potions and spell books.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger. I wasn't expecting to see you again today." She looked at her with confusion. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'm just here to see Ginny, Madam." The medi-witch nodded and came over to Ginny's bed.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Hermione asked, eyeing the potions Madam Pomfrey was slipping down Ginny's throat.  
  
"Yes. She's in a coma at the moment. It might last for at least a month or two by the damage the bludger caused to the front of her brain, but I'll be able to treat that." She added, watching Hermione's eyes go wide with worry.  
  
Hermione stayed with Ginny for as long as possible, trying to keep away from her head rooms, knowing that Draco would probably be there smirking in her face or even coming on to her. Finally Madam Pomfrey had sent her away saying that staying up to late would make her tired and being pregnant didn't help at all.  
  
She entered the Head Room and looked around. Malfoys door was closed and it seemed like he hadn't been in. She slipped through her door and got ready for bed. She got in the covers and fell asleep. She didn't hear someone come into her room and fall asleep on her floor. 


	20. Voldie knows

It was a cool sunny morning and the light flooded through the gap in Hermione's curtains. She yawned and stood up sleepily. She stretched and began over walk over to her wardrobe but something heavy on the floor tripped her over. She landed on her backside and getting up she kicked the thing on her floor. It moaned softly and rolled over. As her eyes focused on it she saw a shock of white blonde hair.  
  
"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing in my room?!!!!" She shouted kicking him again. He groaned and looked up at her with his eyes wide open.  
  
"Granger! Where am I? What are you doing here?" He stammered, sitting up. She kicked him again and shouted,  
  
"You should be asking yourself that you pervert."  
  
He looked at her while and gingerly rubbed where she'd kicked him.  
  
"Well, it's more then what I last saw you in." He said, wiggling his eyebrow. She blushed for a moment before slapping him across the face.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
He stood up and before exiting he mumbled,  
  
"Well, I'm not going to take this abuse any further I shall leave. But first I shall have another look." He looked at her making it noticeable that he wasn't staring at her face. She blushed and raised her hand to slap him again but he left before she could.  
  
She walked into her bathroom shaking her head, thinking 'If he says anything about that to Harry and Ron I'm going to poison his food. But that will be a good thing, won't it?' She carried these doubts through the day but also realised something else. 'How am I going to explain to everyone how I ended up with twins. They already think I've slept with Malfoy this is just going to get worse.'  
  
She walked down to the great hall and sat down next to Ginny. Her eyes wondered over to the Slytherin table where Mina and Malfoy were in deep conversation. Pansy was sat at the other end and looked ready to snap Mina's head off.  
  
Hermione focused her attention back onto her table where Lavender was snuggled up to Ron, Parvati and Neville had already left due to having to 'study' She involved her self into the conversation when an owl swooped over her breakfast almost littering Ginny's plate with food. It stopped next to her. It was an old looking owl, who looked like it had been through a few storms in its life times. She looked at the small letter attached to its foot. Her initials were there in a curved writing.  
  
She took in off carefully and sent the owl away before Ginny or anyone noticed the letter. She checked that no-one was looking and opened it under the table it read;  
  
Miss H. Granger,  
  
It seems that Voldemort knows of your pregnancy. He does not know of the other reasons but since he already knows you can tell your friends everything that you wish to tell them.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione looked up from the letter and sighed. Ginny looked at her and noticed her troubled face. She looked at her and smiled. Se didn't say anything she just ate.  
  
She wondered what it was going to be like if she told them. She'd have to leave the bit about Malfoy for as long as she could and she couldn't tell them about her parents because she'd be pushed out by Harry since Voldemort and Bellatrix had killed all the family he had.  
  
She left the table and headed towards the Hospital Wing. She figured in her mind that she wouldn't have to go through the explaining stage, she could just take the spell off and let them find out by themselves even if it meant that she had be pushed out and wait for them to come to her and ask themselves.  
  
She entered the wing and knocked on the door to Madam Pomfrey's office. The medi-witch looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Is anything wrong dear?" She asked, a look of concern clouding her face.  
  
"No, not exactly. I was just wondering if you could take the spell off me." Hermione said.  
  
The medi-witch study her for a moment before asking,  
  
"Are you sure that is what you want. A five-month pregnant stomach of yours would look like an eight-month pregnancy of a single birth. It will be quite a shock for you and your friends."  
  
Hermione thought about this over in her mind. She did have a point. She'd have to enlarge most of her clothes as well as the ones she had now. But still it was better to do it now then just appear in three months with twins.  
  
She nodded to the medi-witch who sighed and led her to one of the free beds. She pulled the curtains around her and whispered the anti-spell. Hermione began to feel a surge of pain through her stomach and closed her eyes trying to stand it. When the pain subsided she opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her stood a huge swell of a stomach.  
  
"This will make it harder getting up and getting through corridors. Are you sure you want to keep the spell off?" Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and reached for her wand and pointed it towards her clothes and robes. Enlarging them, she stood up and looked into the mirror at the side of her. Her stomach stood out among her thin features but she felt a sense of pride rushing through her body. She realised that she had yet told her adopted parents, knowing that they wouldn't be all that pleased about it.  
  
She noticed the medi-witch had gone back into her office so she picked up her bag and pulled her robes around her. Then she remembered that her next lesson was Potions.  
  
'Oh this is going to be fun.' She thought exiting the hospital wing to shocked stares on people's faces in corridor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh fun. Next chapter peoples reactions to her. And potions. This will be fun won't it? Plzz review my pretties.  
  
Ok, people. Answers to reviews.  
  
The reason behind Hermione's change in clothes is because they express her depression in a way. As for Ginny, she's going through an adrenaline phase where she is tiny bit more outrageous and has Hermione know to compete as well. And Mina is not being all that cool I agree but she is a bit obsessed with her dad.  
  
If that's all I can stop.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Sam12. 


	21. Potions

As she reached the dungeons she realised that she was late. Taking a deep breath she walked into the classroom. As she entered the entire class faced her and all their eyes widened with surprise.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor." She smiled and sat in between Harry and Ron, who was looking at her with the same surprise as everyone else. Snape too seemed to be surprised at her figure as did Mina and Malfoy but she knew that they already knew that they knew. Snape had probably told Dumbledore about Voldemort knowing. At the other side of the room she could see Malfoy and Mina staring at her with complete surprise. Even though they had known they hadn't expected her to just take the spell off and appear with her fully swelled stomach.  
  
After he had returned from the shock Snape coughed and sneered,  
  
"Ten points off Gryffindor for late entrance." Round her she could hear people recovering and whispering about her. Ron and Harry were still stunned so she had to slap them softly on their faces to wake them up. She could tell that they were about to bombard her with questions but Snape had already started so they couldn't.  
  
Snape paired them off again and she ended up with Malfoy. He smirked at her as she pulled the chair right out to get in.  
  
"Look at the stupid pregnant mudblood. I wonder who's it is? Potty or the Weasel? I'd would have thought she was smart enough to get protection." He sneered to Goyle behind him, who laughed. She shot him a death glare and focused her attention at the front of the class. He kept saying things like that until she reached her boiling point. She looked into his eyes to see what emotions they held. To her surprise they held surprise and pride, very different from his face. He said something else to Goyle who sniggered. She raised her hand and slapped him saying,  
  
"Malfoy, you know exactly who's the father, you pure-blooded prat!" She shouted before slapping him again. The entire class had heard everything she'd said and was looking between her and Malfoy. She collected her things and stormed out of the classroom. She stood against one of the statues and sat down. Pulling her legs up as far as she could.  
  
Everything she had felt for him was being tortured inside her. He'd treated her like she was nothing, like she hadn't meant anything to him, which was probably right. All she was to him was a pregnant mudblood who he would end up denying that he was ever the father to her children.  
  
She heard the classroom door open and someone kneeling infront of her. She didn't want to look up but she knew who it was.  
  
"It's just an act you know that don't you?" Mina sighed. Hermione looked up at her, her eyes full with confusion.  
  
"How do you know?" Hermione muttered.  
  
Mina looked down and the floor then glanced up at her.  
  
"Because he told me."  
  
Hermione looked at her with amazement. Mina had not lied to her yet and if she were uncomfortable she would look elsewhere but now she was looking into her eyes, no uncomforted in them.  
  
"Why would he tell you?" She asked, keeping hold of Mina's eye contact. Mina just shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. But he told me you kissed him in the Hospital Wing." Mina began smirking as a blush crept up Hermione's cheeks.  
  
"You did! You really did! Wow Hermione, first you're pregnant with consent and then your kissing him." Hermione shot Mina a glance that immediately she knew when she mentions being pregnant.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. But I've already explained." Hermione shot Mina another look before standing up.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed. Tell Ron and Harry to bring up my homework. Tell them the password is Pixie Dust." Mina watched as her new-found sister walked slowly up the corridor then disappeared round a corner. Then she went back into the classroom to find her partner Ron staring into space.  
  
Hermione found herself outside the portrait of her and Malfoy. The painting now had her stomach and it was being hugged by Malfoy.  
  
"Pixie Dust." She exclaimed to the painting, distracting them from the courting they were instructed to do.  
  
She got into her bedroom and dropped her bag onto the floor. Curling up on her bed, a lone tear of both happiness and sadness slipped down her cheek.  
  
Malfoy ran up to the Head Common room having been told by Mina that's where Hermione had gone. He ran through the portrait not looking at the loving family scene. He opened her door and found her asleep on her bed. He smiled and sat down next to her.  
  
She felt his presence on her bed and opened her eyes. She found a head of white blonde hair. As her eyes adjusted to the light she almost pushed him on to the floor.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" She exclaimed. He sat him self on the bed again and reached a hand out to move a lock of hair that was infront of her face. She flinched at his movement but blushed as his fingers grazed her cheek like they had done at the Quidditch match.  
  
"I'm sorry for earlier." He said. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. Malfoy was sat on her bed, while she was pregnant and he was actually apologising for his behaviour. Now if anyone would have told her that at the start of the year she would have cursed him or her into oblivion for just the suggestion.  
  
"Umm, that's ok." She stammered. Malfoy nodded and they sat in an uncomfortable silence until Hermione asked,  
  
"Why are you being like this? Being so... nice?"  
  
Malfoy looked into her almond brown eyes and felt like he had to tell her the truth.  
  
"Because I love you, Hermione." Hermione looked into his eyes and felt a strong sense of happiness.  
  
"I love you too, Draco. I don't know, why I just do." She smiled at him as he leaned forward taking her lips in a passionate kiss. As she responded she heard someone shout behind him and he was thrown off her onto the floor.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing Malfoy?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh fluff Isn't it just a wonderful thing. It makes more sense now instead of earlier because there's more of a reason. Plzz give me your thoughts and review! 


	22. Girls

Disclaimer: I own only Mina and the twins. Do not try to sue me cause I'm not that rich. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron was stood in the doorway of her room, both with angry, shocked faces at what they'd walked in on. Draco was sprawled out on the floor where he'd landed on a pile of books. Ron and Harry's wands were out and pointing at him.  
  
"What was he doing to you Hermione?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes alive with anger. Ron seemed ready to murder Draco with his bare hands as his face had gone almost as red as his hair. Hermione found herself not being able to speak, she found herself just looking in between them and Draco.  
  
They were all looking at her expectantly, just waiting for her to say something but instead vomited over the other side of her bed and her eyes rolled back into her head.  
  
"Hermione!" She heard someone shouting her. She strained to see them but found her self engulfed into darkness.  
  
She was in the darkness of a room. Around her she could feel a kind of mahogany bed. She'd been on this bed before when she'd fainted the other times. She looked around the room and unable to see anything she laid down on the bed. Her body then began glowing a blinding white light. From her stomach projected the images of two small girls. One had curly blonde hair with smooth features. The other had straight brown hair and pointed features. They looked at Hermione waved.  
  
Suddenly she found herself outside a huge stone mansion. In her eyes it looked like a castle, almost as big as Hogwarts. As she walked further out of the trees she was stood in she saw four figures playing outside it. She made out the two children and two adults. Stepping closer they didn't seem to notice her. The man had shoulder length blonde hair and the woman had long honey coloured hair.  
  
She walked right up to them and they still didn't notice her. They turned around and the two adults followed the children into the house. As she watched them go in she turned around and found herself in the darkness again she noticed a small window to the side of the room. As she walked towards it became bigger. She stood infront of it and felt like she was being sucked through it. The light became brighter until she was in a room surrounded by white light.  
  
She found herself looking at the familiar ceiling that was the Hospital Wing's. It was daytime and the sun was streaming in. The room was empty except for Mina who was sleeping in the chair next to her. She sat up in the bed and Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office.  
  
"You've decided to wake up now have you? It's about time, we were worried you won't going to wake up." She said, creeping around Mina to get into the cupboard.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Three months dear." Hermione sat there with her mouth opened.  
  
"You mean I've just been here, just sleeping, for three whole months?"  
  
"Yes. In fact you've got your timing perfect. N.E.W.T.S start next week." Hermione froze before pushing her covers off and attempted to stand up.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Madam Pomfrey said, pushing her back down.  
  
"But I need to study. There's so much to do. I need to read through my notes. Oh please can you let me go?" She rambled, her face filled with the fear that she could become bottom at something. No matter what attitude she had she still needed to be somewhere at the top.  
  
The medi-witch shook her head.  
  
"Miss Granger. Will you please stop worrying? If you worry and stress to much you'll end up being in a coma all you life." Hermione became frantic again and began to stress, droning out Madam Pomfrey's words.  
  
She didn't notice her reach under her bead and pull something out. She looked at the bag as it was put on her bed and opened it. Inside was her wand and all her notes and books that she needed as well as homework from the past weeks.  
  
"Who brought these up?" She asked, eyeing Mina who was shifting in her sleep.  
  
"Miss Mermaid, here brought some of you books up. Mr Weasley and Mr Potter brought your homework and other books and Mr Malfoy brought up your notes and some other books as well.  
  
Hermione immediately began enlarge the books reading them then putting them to one side. She was halfway through her third book when Mina woke up.  
  
She shifted again but fell out, waking her up from her sleep. She turned over and found almond brown eyes looking at her.  
  
"Woow." She exclaimed. Getting up, she groaned and sat herself beck in the chair.  
  
"Remind me never to sleep in a chair again. My backs aching like mad." She moaned, stretching her back.  
  
"When did you wake up?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"About an hour ago." She said, not lifting her eyes from the book.  
  
"Oh." She looked at the books and began reading one herself. They sat there in silence, just reading until Hermione felt something she never felt the last six months.  
  
"They kicked." She exclaimed, holding her stomach. Mina looked up at her with confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They kicked. Look give me your hand." Hermione exclaimed, taking Mina's hand and placing it on her stomach. They kicked again and Mina's smile came onto her face.  
  
"Wow." They sat in silence again, waiting for a kick again.  
  
Hermione let go of Mina's hand and placed her own where it had been. She picked up the book again and began to read, now with a smile brandished to her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A discovery. You can tell that there going to be girls can't you. Plzz review my pretties and say hi to my friend Whoopee. (Even though she's only got one pokemon story.) Oh well. R+R people. 


	23. Finding Out!

When Hermione eventually left the Hospital Wing, she was told by Madam Pomfrey not to, in any way, get stress and was provided with a magical stress ball, that when you squeezed it took away all the stress. Mina had found this increasingly funny, getting stressed on purpose and then coming back to her to give it a squeeze.  
  
She had also avoided Ron and Harry after the incident in her bedroom. It wasn't easy, but she managed it for as long as possible. Avoiding Draco was easier but in Potions she could feel his gaze on her back. She didn't know what she felt for him because it had happened all to quickly.  
  
The only person she could talk to now was Mina who seemed to learn more about Draco and tell her. According to her she was becoming more like friends with him then anyone else. Pansy had avoided her completely and everyone in Slytherin thought that she was pregnant with either Harry or Ron, not even thinking that their king might be.  
  
That was another thing. Every time she walked down the hallways the groups would lower their voices to whispers. Over the days she'd heard many rumours about when she got pregnant and who the father was. Most of them were Harry and Ron but some people managed to come up with ideas that it was people like Seamus or even Colin Creevey. Some people had thought of Draco but had dismissed it after realising that that just couldn't happen, remembering the hate they had expressed over the last six years.  
  
Hermione had wondered over this thought over the days she had spent inside the Hospital Wing. She had never come to a conclusion so put it to the back of her mind.  
  
Hermione avoided her social life for as long as she could, taking to Mina only in Potions and spent the rest of the time in the library. Quickly N.E.W.T's week approached and left. Hermione pondered over the answers she'd given after every test.  
  
As she walked down to the Great Hall, she found people staring at her yet again, like they hadn't noticed it before. She had gotten used to it herself and wondered how long it would be before everyone else did. Thankfully she had the rest of the month left then it would be time to go home and leave Hogwarts for the last time.  
  
Sitting down at the end of the table she began to pile up the food onto her plate, enough that Ron would be proud of. As she began chewing Harry, Ron and Ginny sat down across from her.  
  
"What do you want?" She mumbled, keeping her head down.  
  
"Hermione, we just want you to be our friend again." Ginny said. Hermione glanced up at her for signs of a joke then looked at Harry and Ron who both nodded. Ron seemed to be bursting at the seems with, what Hermione could imagine, a lot of questions.  
  
Her face lit up into a smile and hugged Ginny, Ron and Harry, all in turn. Sitting down she could sense what was to come. She readied herself and watched them expectantly. Harry sighed and looked at her.  
  
"Who's the father? We've figured its no-one in our house." Hermione looked down at her plate and groaned. She should have planned for this before, but she hadn't thought they'd do it so directly.  
  
"Malfoy." She whispered, checking no one else was listening in on their conversation.  
  
"What?" Ron said, not seeming to have caught the answer.  
  
"Malfoy." She said, more loudly then the last time.  
  
It seemed that they hadn't expected that, as their eyes widened.  
  
"What did you say?" Harry exclaimed. Ron was quiet and Ginny just seemed to have frozen.  
  
"You heard me." She hissed, as the surrounding people looked over at them.  
  
"I'm going to kill him." Ron whispered, his eyes searching the Slytherin table.  
  
"Don't Ron." Hermione exclaimed, but it was too late. His eyes had locked on to the certain blonde and he had left his seat, storming over to where he sat.  
  
Draco looked up as the male Weasley stormed over to where he sat.  
  
"Arr, Weasley. What do I owe this pleasant visit." As soon as the comment came out of his mouth Ron had punched him on his jaw. He fell to the floor and looked up at the red Weasley. The entire room was now looking at where the source of commotion was coming from.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you get Hermione pregnant! You bastard." Ron yelled, punching him again. The entire room fell silent and looked between Draco and Ron. Slowly all their heads turned towards Hermione at Ron's second comment.  
  
Hermione's face was streaked with tears and ran from the Hall, clutching her stress ball in her hall. She ran up to her room, falling onto her bed and let her tears slide down her cheeks.  
  
Draco watched as Hermione ran from the hall, half of him wanting to run after her. Hermione's exit had kept Ron from attacking him anymore. Getting up her punched Ron at the side of his face, pulling him back to reality. Ron clutched his cheek and came to punch him again but someone caught his arm. Turning around his eyes filled with fear and hate as he looked at Professor Snape.  
  
"Mister Weasley, Mister Malfoy please go and wait at Dumbledore's office please." He sneered, letting go of Ron's arm. The two boys walked to the office, watched by the student's shock.  
  
Up in her room Hermione sobbed into her pillow. WHY DID Ron have to be so overprotective of her? He had just made things ten times worse for her and Draco. Would he even look at her now? She didn't know if she was ready to spend the rest of her life with twins who would never know their father.  
  
But something inside her told her not to worry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you have anything bad t say about my writing I just would like to know that I'm not bothered. This is one of my best stories and I'm working on a lord of the ring story with Whoopee. 


	24. Death, Draco and Alethea

This chapter has been re-written.

* * *

Hermione stayed in her room for three days, she managed to get Mina to bring the food she needed up to her room. Draco had knocked on her door at least twice a day but she never answered to him. As much as she wanted to let him in and hug him for comfort.  
  
She heard a knock on her door and she slowly opened it, looking out of the crack. Dumbledore stood there and smiled down at her.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger. Could I perhaps speak with you out here please?" He said turning back and settling himself onto an armchair. She shut the door and put on her robes then went into the common room. Seating herself she looked at the old man. His eyes didn't hold the twinkle that they normally did instead they were full with sadness.  
  
"What is it professor?" She questioned. He sighed and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry but must inform you of some consequences that have happened before you find out from someone else. Yesterday at midnight your house was attacked and your adopted parents and brother have been found tortured and dead. The ministry has found death eaters are the attackers."  
  
Hermione felt tears slip down her cheeks. She found herself unable to speak. She hadn't even told them that she was pregnant and now they were dead and her brother Nathan. He was only seven. They'd looked after her for seventeen years and now they were just gone.  
  
She then found anger running through her veins. Her own father had ordered his death eaters to kill them. Mina had always been saying how much he would love to see her, but now he had given her a reason to hate him more then ever.  
  
She had dazed out on what Dumbledore was saying so she tried her best to focus on his words,  
  
"For your own safety and for the future of your children I wish you to stay here, at Hogwarts and not return home" Hermione nodded slowly and watched him stand up and leave.  
  
As he exited the portrait, Draco came in. Dumbledore nodded at him and he nodded back. As the portrait swung shut behind him, he looked over at Hermione .She turned away, trying to wipe away the tears that flooded her eyes. She placed her head into her hands and found herself crying again. She found herself unable to stop until she felt a pair of strong- arms enveloped her. Though her tears she looked up at him. His cool blue eyes were gazing at hers and they held that gaze for as long as they could. Hermione leaned into him let the last of her tears fall as he stroked her hair.  
  
"What did Dumbledore say to make you cry?" He said, kissing her hair lightly.  
  
She looked up at him and frowned.  
  
"My parents are dead." She whispered, looking into his eyes. Draco processed this and tightened his grip around her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"Sorry for what?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for what you're going through, for getting you pregnant and I'm sorry for last week but I had to say something. They'd suspect something if I didn't."  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"It's ok. It wasn't all your fault." She laid herself back against him and felt her self drift to sleep on him.  
  
Draco felt her grow lighter on him and smiled. He didn't know why but he felt like they could just stop there for eternity. He laid his head down on her hair and fell asleep too.

* * *

You could just imagine that couldn't you. Oh fluff isn't it just great. Now on with the story...

* * *

Hermione found herself in her bedroom, laid down on her crimson bedroom. Her heavily pregnant stomach was visible infront of her. The clothes she wore pulled to their extreme. She looked around her, trying to find what seemed so different about her bedroom. The room was darker then normal that was for sure. Then she found it. A pair of floating red dots, hovering by her wardrobe.

Pulling herself into a sitting position, she leant forward to inspect the floating dots. As she gazed at them they seemed to move closer.

The dots were not round like she had thought but almond shaped, blood red filling every corner apart from a slit down the middle, coloured black. To Hermione they seemed like cats eyes, staring at her, unblinking.

She backed away from them, crawling backwards until she reached the headboard. Out of the shadows the eyes came forward, emerging a cloaked figure. The hood of the heavy cloak was pulled over its head, hiding it face apart from the glowing red eyes.

Hermione felt fright fun through her veins as the 'thing' in front of her continued to stare at her with those menacing eyes. Mustering the bravery that Gryffindors were known for, she croaked out,

"Who are you?" The 'thing' said nothing, just watching Hermione. Hermione repeated her question again. It seemed like hours until it answered.

"I'm part of your past. My name is Alethea Clarimonde Riddle. I'm everything you were supposed to be."

Its voice startled Hermione, as she had expected its voice to be a croaky male voice for some reason. Instead it was a silky, almost seductive female voice. Hermione stared into Alethea's eyes, glowing in what little light was in the room.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed. Alethea ignored her, walking slowly to the edge of Hermione's bed and sat down. She pulled the hood of the cloak off her head, revealing her face to Hermione.

To Hermione, if Alethea's eyes weren't so coloured and stood out, she would have sworn she'd gone colour blind. Alethea's skin was a very transparent pale; it was almost as if Hermione could see right through her to the wall behind. Her lips held no humanly pink but where just as pale as her skin. Her hair had pooled out of her hood when she'd took it off. Now her straight, ebony hair had now settled on her back.

Instead of answering Hermione she smirked at her.

"My, my. You really have got yourself in a mess haven't you? You should really watch your drinks." Hermione glared while pulling up the covers over her stomach and crossing her arms over it.

Alethea chuckled at Hermione's overprotection of her stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded. Alethea's laughing stopped. Instead she glared at her.

"I'm always here Hermione. I'd watched ever since you got your letter to Hogwarts. I watched you when you had detention with that giant in first year, I watched over you when you were petrified in second year. You very nearly found me in third year when you used the time-turner." She drawled, glaring still at her.

Hermione stared at the girl in shock. A few minutes before she had seemed nice, the fright in her had been slipping away but then it had now returned.

"As for why I want to make you see me now is that I want to show you something." She said, the calm she had before returning. She leant out her hand for Hermione to take. She looked at it curiously then took it in her own hand. She felt the familiar tug behind her navel like she was using a port-key.

When they landed, Hermione found herself in a room that took the appearance of a hospital. In the middle of the room was stood a bed. Around it were huddled a group of cloaked figures. Afraid of being caught she edged towards the door near to where she was stood. Next to her Alethea laughed. 

"They can't see us you know." Hermione glared at her but was interrupted when a scream ripped through the silent air. She followed Alethea into the cloaked figures and found the bed again. In it sat a woman with long black hair, sprawled out in pain. Another cloaked figure stood in between the woman's legs. Slowly a baby slid out, closely followed by another. One had black fluff on its head, the other a dark brown.  
  
"Which one is it?" The cloaked figure exclaimed, looking in-between the two twin girls. One of them opened its eyes showing a deep green colour. The other kept its eyes closed.  
  
"It's that one." The figure said, holding out the chosen baby. The other baby was handed to the mother who took it and cradled it. Hermione looked at her around her but found that it was slowly fading away. She looked at Alethea, who kept her eyes on the ground.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It was Bellatrix Black Lestrange." Hermione looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
"Who are you?" She whispered.  
  
Hermione squinted closely at the girl next to her. She seemed to be going transparent. Alethea looked at her and whispered something almost inaudible but Hermione heard. A jolt went through her stomach and Alethea disappeared.  
  
Hermione jolted upright on her sofa, causing the person next her to bang his head.  
  
"What's wrong?" He mumbled looking at her, confused.  
  
"I have a twin sister." She exclaimed.


	25. Telling Everyone

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter they belong completely to Jk. Rowling.  
  
I'm sorry this took longer then usual but school gets in the way and Whoopee is pressuring me into doing a Legolas story with a sequel to it and I have my other Harry Potter ones, but I'm not thinking about them much at the moment so you lucky people get to read the updates on this.  
  
Thank you form your reviews and even if she doesn't appear anymore in this story Alethea is needed for when I might do a sequel of the twin life's. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco stared at her for a moment before,  
  
"How did you find out?" He stuttered. It was Hermione's turn to stare at him this time.  
  
"What? You knew and didn't tell me." Draco stared at the floor and a frown framed his face.  
  
"Of course I knew. I grew up with Alethea and she went missing seven years ago. According to my father she was found dead four years ago. Since school started I put her out of my head. How did you just found out?"  
  
Hermione gazed into his steel blue as eyes they filled with sadness. This meant that she had Mina as a half-sister and now she had a twin. She wondered whether Mina knew about her since she already knew about everything else.  
  
"I had a dream. She was there in my room. She showed me our mother giving birth. She said that she was everything I was supposed to be." She said, laying down on the sofa and placing her hands on her abdomen.  
  
Draco nodded. He remembered what Alethea had told him the day before she went missing. He began telling Hermione about it and what she'd been like as a child. He told her in detail about what Alethea had heard a day before her disappearance.  
  
..::FLASHBACK::..  
  
Draco sat in his room, combing his hair when Alethea ran in. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she flung herself on his bed. Getting up her hugged her crying form. Over the years he'd comforted her more then twice a day. She was like a sister to him and a daughter to his mother. The dark lord came twice a month to see his daughter. He hadn't known of her being a twin until she told him. Her mother was still in prison.  
  
"Draco, I heard them... Father was saying that I wasn't the one he had asked for... That I wasn't powerful enough..." She said through sniffs.  
  
"I overheard them in his office... He said I have a twin, someone called Hermione... He said he wants to find her." Draco stared at the girl he was comforting, her bright green eyes looking up at him. Minutes later she went to her own room and the next morning he had found a note in her room. It had read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I am running away. If Father says I'm not powerful enough to do what he wants I'll show him. I'm going to find that Hermione and see what's so special about her.  
  
Love you,  
  
Alethea Riddle.  
  
..::END OF FLASHBACK::..  
  
Hermione stared up at him and frowned. It was clearly hard for him to talk about her as openly as she could. He had lived with her for eleven years and she'd only just found out about her.  
  
She sat up and hugged like him like he had comforted her earlier. But something troubled her. The fact of Alethea's eyes. When she'd seen the birth they'd been green and according to Draco they were green when she'd lived with her. But then in her dream they were red. Deep blood red.  
  
Hermione felt the twin's kick again and placed a hand on her stomach. Draco looked as her hands quickly went to her stomach. She smiled at him and took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach as she had with Mina. As they kicked again, he gasped and placed his head on her stomach. They stayed like that for the rest of the day, reading books or just talking.  
  
Hermione knew that she would have to come out of their rooms sometime before the end of school so she decided to the next day. According to Draco, he and Ron had served detention for two hours with Filch, cleaning out his room and dusting the grips and chains on the ceilings. Ron hadn't tried to come and see her as Harry and Ginny had but she knew the reason why. He was just too overprotective and had made things worse for her.  
  
The next day Hermione got up with her alarm clock and pulled on a blood red dress to go under her robes. Draco had already left earlier so they wouldn't attract any suspicion. They had decided the night before that Draco was to still be nasty to her just not too much.  
  
As she entered the Great Hall the other students all faced her. Keeping her head down she walked over to the Gryffindor table, seating herself next to Ginny and across from Ron. Ron didn't even acknowledge her presence across from him and kept eating. Sighing, she began eating herself, nodding at questions Ginny asked her. The rest of the table didn't seem to want to talk to her, but finally she stood up and pulled herself on to the bench and stood up so she was higher.  
  
The room became quiet and even the teacher's was watching her with interest. She took a deep breath and waited for the last of the people to stop talking. She and Draco had talked about was she could say the night before and she had decided on a forward approach to the whole school since everyone had been hassling him while she wasn't there.  
  
She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.  
  
"Thank you for your silence. I have something to say to put a stop to rumours that have been going on over the days I have been off." The hall looked at her waiting for her to continue and Ron looked up at her with curiosity as did Harry and Ginny. She looked over at Draco, who nodded in encouragement.  
  
"I want to say that Harry and Ron are not the fathers and no-one else from Gryffindor is. No-one in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff is either." The heads of her audience and most of the teachers faced the standing Gryffindor with amazement slowly turning towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"The father is actually the one and only Draco Malfoy." The room gasped and Pansy fell of her bench and fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter the school's astonishment and more fluff probably. I do love fluff you know. 


	26. Reactions and Betrayed Friends

Disclaimer: The HP characters do not belong to me, they all belong to JK apart from Mina, who is totally my Idea, Alethea and the twins came form me. The plot also belongs to me. Don't try and sue me for just borrowing the characters and using them in my stories.  
  
Sorry it's been a bit but its been hard to write because I like to write while I'm on my own but the computer is downstairs so it makes it harder because of it not being the holiday's.

* * *

The faces of her fellow students went from between her and Draco. Almost all of them expected him to deny it or Hermione would just say it was a joke and someone else was the dad or say it was just a charm. But non- of the thoughts came. In fact the opposite of what they thought happened. Draco smiled and got up from his seat and walked over to Hermione, leading out a hand for her to take hold of to get down. Once she reached the ground he spun her towards him. She looked up at him and their lips reached each other.  
  
Around her she could hear the gasps of the other students and teachers. But she didn't care about them. She only thought about the person she was kissing and in the arms of. The familiar feeling ran through her veins every time she was around him and when he kissed her she could almost hear the fireworks. She found herself in love with him.  
  
Pulling away from him, she looked into his eyes and on seeing the same emotion she smiled and turned back towards her friends. The whole Gryffindor table was looking at her with wide eyes as did Harry and Ginny. But it was Ron she was looking at the most. His face had turned as red as his hair along with his ears. His light blue eyes were aflame with anger and not even Harry could calm him down. He gave them a death glare before storming out of the Great Hall. Hermione kissed Draco softly on the cheek before making to go after him, but Harry stopped her before she could.  
  
"He'll want to be on his own, Hermione." Hermione nodded and sat down next to Ginny again, avoiding the betrayed stares of other Gryffindors. Draco left the hall, going towards the headroom's where he had left his bag. Since Potions, which was next, she had left hers as well, since he had suggested taking it.  
  
As she sat herself back down again the other students slowly turned back to their food, chatting excitedly about what had just happened. She finished her breakfast and walked with Harry to Potions. He wasn't full of questions as everyone else was instead she told him without interference. Dumbledore had said that Harry should know since he was Voldemort enemy and if he ever got to the twins he could use them against him.  
  
No one apart from Harry, Mina, Draco and Ginny no one talked to her for the rest of the day. She didn't mind that much, she was enjoying the jealous looks she got from Pansy and every other girl when she walked into the great hall for tea with Draco.  
  
Dumbledore had announced the end–of-year ball to be two days before everyone would leave. Draco was going to leave for a day or few but try and get back for the birth in August. Hermione was of course going with Draco to the ball. She had had a harder time finding a nice fitting dress to wear but when she found it, it was in her own wardrobe, hidden under the mass of clothes she had just chucked in.  
  
When the night finally arrived Hermione met with Draco in the common room. He was wearing black clothes and cloak with a Slytherin brooch hung on. He immediately stood up when he heard her coming down her staircase.  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her cheek as she attached herself to his arm. He'd seen her trying on the dress when she had found it so he wasn't too shocked. It wasn't as outrageous as her past dress's but it was her favourite because her mother had put it together herself when she was alive.  
  
It was made of long black material with two strips holding it up on her shoulders. Underneath it was other materials that made it circle out around her legs and a ruff was visible at the bottom. In her hair she tied it up into a type of bun and wrapped her long thin material around it to keep it in place. Two locks of hair had escaped the cloth and framed her face.  
  
They made their way down the staircase to the Great Hall and instantly found Mina, Harry and Ginny sat at one of the tables. The Slytherins hadn't taken to Mina as much as Hermione had suspected, but she had managed to score a date with Blaise Zabini after breaking up with Terry. Ron and Lavender was on the dance floor attempting to do a waltz.  
  
Mina smiled at them and beckoned them to sit down. Hermione pulled Draco from talking to Goyle and sat herself down. He sat down as well and Hermione joined in with the conversation. Mina was soon pulled off to dance with Zabini and Harry and Ginny got up as well. Hermione looked at Draco who nodded and held out his hand. She took hold of it and he helped her get up. The band that was playing hit a dance song that wasn't very ideal for Hermione but she tried any way.  
  
The band soon progressed to a slow song and Draco smiled down at Hermione and put his hands around her waist and pulled her as close as possible, trying not to hurt the noticeably big stomach.  
  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
  
Where you can always find me  
  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
  
We'll wish this never ends  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
  
Where are you and I'm so sorry  
  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
  
I need somebody and always  
  
This sick strange darkness  
  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
  
And as I stared I counted  
  
Webs from all the spiders  
  
Catching things and eating their insides  
  
Like indecision to call you  
  
and hear your voice of treason  
  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
  
Stop this pain tonight  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you) .  
  
Hermione smiled up as Draco as they swayed but pulled away quickly. Draco looked at her confusedly but filled with concern when she clutched her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"It can't be its too early. Its only June." She mumbled, clutching her stomach.  
  
"What's too early?" He whispered, trying to look Hermione in the face.  
  
"My waters just broke, you idiot."

* * *

Next chapter the birth and worry about twins being born early (Is that fatal or can they survive. I don't know give me your thoughts.)  
  
The song is there because I like it and it doesn't mean anything to the story I just thought it fitted the slow dance.  
  
I love you all and I hope you keep reviewing my stories. RR!!!! 


	27. The Birth of Dark and Light

Thanks for the lovely reviews. Please keep them coming.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I only own the plot and Mina and Alethea and the twins. So don't sue me.

* * *

Draco stared at her with astonishment at her curled over form.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, no. I have just pissed my self. Of course I'm sure, you dummy. Now get me out of here." She exclaimed, then shrieked as a wave of pain came over her, causing the couples around her to notice her. Draco stared at her again before pulling her up and helped her walk out. Behind her, a pool of water had gathered and the on looking couples noticed. Someone called out "EWWW." Staring after them, Mina rushed off to find the others.  
  
Harry and Ginny was nearby Ron and Lavender when Mina rushed over. She slipped and landed on her backside as she rushed over to them. Chuckling, Harry pulled her up.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked, letting go of her hand.  
  
"Hermione... Hospital Wing... Water..." She gasped. The friends processed this and their eyes widened. Harry and Ginny was first to rush off but Ron didn't seem to want to go; however much Lavender pulled him. in the idrection of the door. As he headed off to the nearest table Lavender shrugged at Mina who shrugged back then ran back to the exit and to the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione groaned as Draco pulled her through the door. Nurse Pomfrey was tending a rather drunk Seamus when she saw the couple. Noticing the dampness of Hermione's dress she rushed over to them and helped Draco pull her towards the nearest bed.  
  
"Its too early. There's something wrong isn't there?" Hermione groaned, watching the medi-witch take her temperature. When she didn't get an answer she looked over at Draco who was watching the Medi-witch tend her. Sensing her gaze he looked over at her and squeezed her hand. Smiling back at him she moaned again as another contraction took her. She squeezed Draco's hand in order of relief. As it passed she let go off his hand and watched him look over it, a purple bruise showing through.  
  
Just then Harry and Ginny rushed in, Mina not far behind them. She smiled gratefully then frowned at Ron's non-existence. Mina quickly got hold of Hermione's other hand and yelped as Hermione squeezed as another contraction came through. Madam Pomfrey ran back over to her and pushed Mina, Harry and Ginny out of the area and pulled curtains around them, telling one of them to get Dumbledore.  
  
She pulled up Hermione's soaked dress and quickly snipped her underwear off. Hermione noticed that Draco didn't look down at her womanhood instead kept his glance on her face. Hermione pulled her legs up to get herself comfy only to get another contraction pull through. She had decided early on in the pregnancy that she wasn't going to have any pain relief.  
  
The medi-witch looked down and Hermione's womanhood only to look up a bit paler then Draco.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione exclaimed, clenching her teeth.  
  
"I can see a head." Draco stared at her before looking back at Hermione. Hermione tried her best to sit up but failed. Instead she listened to what Madam Pomfrey was saying.  
  
"Now Hermione. I don't want to you to get stressed or worried. What I want you to do is push as hard as possible, on the next contraction." Hermione nodded and clenched her teeth as another pain ripped through her abdomen.  
  
"Arrrgh!!!!" She screamed, laying her self down. Draco kept his grip on her hand, no matter how hard she squeezed it. As the pain subsided the medi- witch said,  
  
"Almost there. The body's halfway out." Hermione nodded again and squeezed his hand as yet another contraction came through. She felt the small form slip from her body and into the arms of Pomfrey. Over the top of the curtains she could see the window and it became as dark as possible and the lights in the room flickered. She looked up at her as she put the baby down in a small box like cubicle, cutting the cord that held it to its mother.  
  
"Why isn't it crying?" She exclaimed. She pulled herself up again and Draco wrapped his arms around her. Pomfrey didn't answer her question again and only began to wait for the next baby to make its way out.  
  
Suddenly a contraction pulled through her and she pushed on instinct. As it subsided she felt another small form slip from her body. The lights flickered back on and outside the stars shone as brightly as possible making it one of the lightest nights. Again the medi-witch cut the cord and put the baby into another cubicle.  
  
"Why aren't they crying?" Hermione exclaimed again. Madam Pomfrey sighed and put her hands on the sides of the two cubicles and shut the lids on them with two holes on both sides. Luckily the boxes were transparent so Hermione and Draco could see the twins. They were both a pinky purple colour, their veins almost showing.  
  
"These boxes are to help them breathe and they weren't crying because the didn't have that much air. These boxes are filled with healer magic so it will be like being in your womb again. They will have to stop in these boxes for two more months until their original birth date."  
  
Hermione nodded along with Draco and the two cubicles were put on her left side, opposite from their father. As the medi-witch pulled back the curtains Ginny, Harry, Mina and Dumbledore stood there.  
  
They all rushed to Hermione bedside, looking at her weary and sweaty appearance, but Dumbledore stopped behind. Mina looked at Hermione and hugged her and Draco before going round the other side to take a look at the twins. Harry hugged Hermione as did Ginny and they both shook hands with Draco. They both crept around Mina to look at the twins.  
  
"Oh, they're so cute!" Mina whispered with nods from Harry and Ginny. Hermione looked over at her two children and felt a over welming feeling of love like she id for Draco except this time it was a motherly feeling.  
  
As in her dream, one of them had small stands of dark brown and the other had a small amount of golden fluff. She smiled at them and them back at Draco, who put his arms around her.  
  
"What are you going to call them?" Ginny asked suddenly. This got Harry and Mina looking at her and even Draco was. Hermione smiled brightly and pointed to the one with golden hair.  
  
"That one is Ylenia Ricarda Malfoy and the other is Adriana Erica Malfoy."

* * *

Ylenia means light and Adriana of course means dark.  
  
Ricarda and Erica mean power ruler according to a lot of sites I've been on.  
  
I hope your enjoying my story and I just love your reviews so keep them coming.  
  
Love,  
  
Sam12 


	28. Lucius Malfoy

Sorry For being ages but with school and homework i haven't found the time to write but now its the holidays for a bt so i can update a bit more.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to sunlight pouring in over shut curtains, a beam of light focused on one of the cubicles next to her. Smiling at the previous night's event's she looked over at Draco, who had fallen asleep on the wicker chair next to the bed. His golden blonde hair fell over his face and swayed slowly with his breathing. From her pint of view he looked kind of like a sleeping angel.  
  
Smiling brighter then before she looked back over at the two box like glass cubicles. The nearest one to her held Ylenia. Her small fingers were set in fist, brought up to her mouth, the small tuft of hair she had shining brightly in the morning sun. Unable to see her other child, she swung her legs over the side and sat up. Now she could see both of them. Adriana's small eyelids slowly opened and showed Hermione her own big almond brown eyes. Hermione smiled and kept her eyes on the small infant.  
  
"Hello Adriana. I'm your mummy." She whispered. She felt the urge to pick up the infant but knew that if she even opened the glass casing they could die. Dark eyes regarded her for a moment before shutting again. Behind her the door opened and she swung her legs back into the bed. Mina walked in with Dumbledore not far behind her. Due to the noise Mina's heals made Draco stirred, as did both of the twins. Because of the magic placed on them and the box they didn't cry, only watched with interest as the now purple haired mermaid stood over them.  
  
"Aren't they just so cute?" Mina cooed. Hermione smiled and looked over at the two.  
  
"Yes, they are beautiful. Just like their mum." Draco smirked as Hermione playfully hit his shoulder and inched her head towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Draco." The headmaster just smiled the twinkle in his eyes back and twinkling brightly.  
  
"Miss Granger, Miss Mermaid, Mr Malfoy. I would like to forward our talk to the way that Miss Granger conceived the twins. Do either of you know anything of a prophecy, excluding Miss Granger?" He asked, forwarding it at Mina and Draco, Hermione and Draco looking a bit red at the meant of the night they had the dream.  
  
Both of them shook their heads but Mina suddenly spoke up,  
  
"Wait, yeah. I remember our Father talking about it." Hermione stared at her and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your father?" Realising her mistake, she clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Miss Mermaid, what is it that you know of this prophecy? I will not ask who your father is." Dumbledore said, keeping his eyes on the young mermaid. Mina kept her gaze on the floor as she spoke.  
  
"He said it was something to do with the future of darkness and that he would succeed and he mentioned it when he said to give Hermione the potion." Yet again she realised another mistake and groaned.  
  
"You gave Hermione the potion then Miss Mermaid. I most say that I am disappointed with you but I want to talk privately with Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger before anything. Will you please go now, Miss Mermaid." Mina nodded and got up tapping lightly on the glass cubicles before exiting.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, your father has been notified of the births and will be here very soon. Do you both want to see him because he wants to see Miss Granger and the twins." He said, a annoyed tone in his voice as he spoke of Draco's father,  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and she shrugged. She didn't really like the idea of having Lucius Malfoy for her children's grandparent. Dumbledore soon left and Draco had to go to get breakfast.  
  
Hermione was looking over the twins when the Hospital door opened. She turned around and found Ron looking very uncomfortable. She smiled at him and pointed him towards the chair Draco had occupied earlier. He walked slowly over to the chair and sat down, keeping his head down.  
  
She smiled as he sat down. This was followed by an awkward silence between them both, the only noise coming from inside the nurse's office.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Hermione said, breaking the silence. Ron looked up at her from his stare at the floor and opened his mouth,  
  
"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, but it's just that I feel like we're breaking up. Harry's with Ginny and now your with Malfoy and you got pregnant. It's just so hard. After we finish school Harry and Ginny will marry and go somewhere deserted after Voldemort's defeat. Then you will go and leave with Malfoy and raise your family and then there's me. I'll just be at the burrow. Alone."  
  
Hermione stared at him and frowned.  
  
"You won't be alone. You'll have Lavender and Harry and me won't be leaving you. If you think you have it hard just think about me. I'm only seventeen and I've already got a new family. Me getting pregnant have caused a lot more trouble then you can even imagine."  
  
"Then why don't you tell me?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I'm too tired to tell you but Harry knows so why don't you ask him." Ron nodded and then left, after looking at the twins for a moment. Hermione closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  
After an hour or two she fell asleep, Draco appeared again, taking a seat on her bed, nearest to the twins. He was smiling down at them and then smiled back up at her, now awake. He leaned over and kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Taking this chance he nibbled at her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth, giving his tongue access to her own.  
  
Behind them the door opened, but they didn't take notice and kept kissing. After a moment or two the person who had come in opened his mouth,  
  
"Well isn't this lovely. A family reunited." Draco pulled away quickly, as did Hermione to see Lucius standing in the middle of the room.  
  
Lucius leaned on his cane, smirking at the embraced teenagers. Oh, it did remind him of the old days when he was at Hogwarts. Cuddling by the lake and kissing in the Astronomy Tower used to be one of Lucius's hobbies with many girls back in his day. He did miss being young and carefree. He was proud of his son for once. He was now officially linked with Voldemort not just by being in the inner circle but now he was blood related because he was grandfather to Voldemort's grandchildren. His own son had helped extravagantly to the defeat of Light and would be honoured above all deatheaters.  
  
Draco and Hermione watched the man have these thoughts, both bright pink from being caught. If Hermione were still a muggle-born she would have probably been dead from that moment.  
  
"Hello Draco." Lucius said, coming out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hello Father." Draco nodded, answering just as formally as his father did. Hermione kept her mouth shut but kept her eyes between the two hostile Malfoys. Hermione felt extreme dislike to Lucius, for the ways he had tormented Ron's parents over the years and being in the same league as Voldemort didn't help. He'd probably killed thousands of muggles and maybe had been there when he adopted parents were killed. It wasn't comforting that he was her children's grandfather.  
  
Whereas with Draco when she thought about it she hadn't got to know him as well as in which side he was going to fight for. She would be heart broken if he fought for the dark but she would just have to live with it.  
  
Lucius strode around the bed, looking down into the glass cubicles. Ylenia was awake and scowling at the older Malfoy.  
  
"I hope you will be coming home after school finishes." Lucius said, standing up again.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said that the twins are to stop here until August so she can keep an eye on them." Draco informed him.  
  
"Very well. You will come to the manor after August and I hope that Miss Granger will be joining us." He said, thinking of what to call her since she wouldn't probably take it very well if he called her 'Miss Riddle.'  
  
Draco looked at Hermione, who shrugged and kept her eyes on the twins. Draco nodded at his father who nodded back.  
  
"Very good. I will have one of our servants get you from King's cross on the 27th of August." With that he swept out of the room. Ginny and Mina was coming in as he came out. Both of them glared after him as he went out.  
  
After they left she was alone with Draco again.  
  
"So, shall we carry on with what we started." Draco suggested, smirking at her.  
  
"Oh, yes." She purred, pulling him against her. But they didn't get very far because a disgruntled Madam Pomfrey stormed in before tending to one of the patients nearby. They both sighed and ended up just talking.

* * *

Hermione does a lot of smiling on this chapter doesn't she?  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews and keep them coming. RR!!!!!!


	29. The Seven Goddesses

Disclaimer: The HP characters do not belong to me, they all belong to JK apart from Mina, who is totally my Idea, Alethea and the twins came from me. The plot also belongs to me. Don't try and sue me for just borrowing the characters and using them in my stories.  
  
I would like to say that if I didn't point it out earlier that Hermione's adopted parents were killed, so she wouldn't be going to show the twins to them.  
  
For the last few days of school many of the other students tried their bests to get into the Hospital Wing, one particularly sadistic person even threw themselves down the stairs in desperation to see the twins after many failed attempts to see them. Trying to avoid any other of accidents like this happening Madam Pomfrey had finally allowed Colin Creevey and his trusty camera to take a few pictures of them.  
  
As the end of school got closer everyone was trying to think of the future. Lavender and Parvati were still with Ron and Neville and had declared that they both would be going for model jobs. Ron was going for a player for the Chudley Cannons and Harry was going for a job in the Ministry. Mr and Mrs Weasley had invited Harry to come and live with them after hearing that he was looking into flats in London. It seemed that all of the graduating seventh years apart from some of the Slytherins was going for a job as an auror after the Ministry had finally accepted the fact Voldemort was back and had tried to get as many people as possible into training.  
  
Hermione didn't know exactly was she would be doing after school. She wouldn't be able to train to be an auror while she was at Malfoy Manor and she would have little time on her hands even if she weren't there because of the twins. She had absolutely no idea what Draco was going to do either. Hopefully he wouldn't become a deatheater or even be one already. They had never talked about the future in their late talks only of the powers of their children and the future of the twins but never themselves.  
  
As if on call the door opened and in walked Draco. She smiled up at him as he lent down to kiss her lips. He sat down in the old wicket chair and leant on his hands. They began to talk about things that had happened that day and about Mina. She had given the hundred points to Gryffindor but had given twenty-five to Slytherin. According to Draco she had refused to back to the lake, saying that it was just too fun on land and now had duties as an auntie to tend to (Secretly of course).  
  
Hermione finally decide to bring up the subject that had been bugging her all day while being on her own.  
  
"Draco, do you ever think of the future?" She said, watching him for any reaction to the question. Draco paused for a moment before shrugging,  
  
"I don't know. I supposed I will marry you and raise Adriana and Ylenia." Hermione smiled slightly, but really wanted a better answer.  
  
"What side are you going to fight for, Draco?" Draco sighed and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you this but I've asked Dumbledore if I can become a spy, for the safety of you and the twins." Hermione stared at him and frowned,  
  
"But that could get you killed if Voldemort finds out." She whispered.  
  
"I know, but if you think about it he's not going to suspect a Malfoy of treason, is he?" He whispered back.  
  
Hermione shrugged. He did have point. No one would ever think of a Malfoy even to be suspected of treason. They left the subject at that and then Madam Pomfrey came back, shooing Draco to get back to the Head Quarters. He looked pointedly at Hermione, as if waiting for consent. She nodded saying,  
  
"Go. You have to do both of ours Head duties and I don't want you falling asleep in class." He left slowly and finally had to run out due to Madam Pomfrey getting so annoyed that she threatened to hit him with the cleaning broom.  
  
She smiled as the medi-witch sighed and left the room back into the office. She looked down at the twins again and watched over them she felt herself suddenly tired and she slowly closed her eyes, entering a dream.  
  
Hermione was stood in the middle of a bright white room. Around her stood figures that she could not see properly. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she found that she was still in her nightgown and she was in a kind of meeting room.  
  
Infront of her stood seven beautiful women. Each one stood gracefully infront of her, each with their own personal space surrounding them. Each of them, she noticed, seemed to be familiar to her somehow. Two of them were blonde haired and seemed to give off the aura of love. One wore a silk pink wrap around her body while the other wore blue.  
  
Two of the others were brown haired, one dressed in blue and white hunters clothing with a bow held on her back. The other wore a thigh length green dress with a rope holding it around her bust and hips.  
  
Two others had long black hair and the other had light coppery lengths. The red haired woman wore brightly shining golden armour and a shield hung by her side, showing a face with snakes for hair. One of the black haired woman held cows horns and a sun disk above her head and wore a simply white Egyptian wrap, her neck weighed down with the colourful collars and necklaces placed upon it. But it was the other that seemed to catch her above all, not because of her clothing but of the aura she gave off. This woman had her dark wavy hair hung loosely over her shoulders and she wore a long navy gown with a slit down her chest, ending at her navel. She seemed to be the only one who didn't give off the aura of happiness and light, she only gave of the feeling of mystery and both kinds of magic.  
  
"Welcome Hermione to the room of the goddess's." Said the brown haired woman with the green dress.  
  
"Where am I? And who the hell are you?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"We are seven goddess that have been assigned to train your children about their powers. You are here to talk of any problems you may have with this." The red haired woman answered that time.  
  
Hermione stared at the woman and found herself thinking back to the many books she had read about goddess and their appearances. She found the black haired woman with the cow horns was not from the same place in mythology and placed her in the Egyptian section of goddesses, telling by her choice of clothing. The other brown haired woman with the green dress seemed to be more from somewhere else. The others all seemed to come from both Greek and Roman mythology. The two blonde woman seemed to represent the same thing.  
  
"Who are you exactly?" Hermione asked again. The goddesses all smiled and one by one introduced them selves.  
  
The blonde haired women started first, the blue wrapped woman saying it for the both of them,  
  
"I am Venus and this is Aphrodite. We are the goddesses of love, beauty and fertility. We have been appointed by the other gods to teach the twins about loving others and themselves and the minor detail to keep their beauty when they grow older."  
  
As soon as Venus finished the brown haired woman with hunter's clothes started up.  
  
"I am Diana. I am the goddess of hunting, chastity, and the moon. I have been assigned to help the twins in being pure for as long as possible. I will help them be one with the animals and I will be helping Adriana control the moon."  
  
When she finished the other brown haired woman began to speak,  
  
"I am Astarte. I am goddess of the moon, fertility, and sexual love. I will be helping Diana with Adriana with controlling the moon and I will be working with Venus and Aphrodite when the time comes to release the fertility and sexual powers."  
  
As soon as she finished the red haired woman began talking,  
  
"I am Athena. I am goddess of wisdom and of the arts and crafts. I will be preparing the twins for the oncoming war and I will teach them the art of arts and crafts."  
  
Next up was the Egyptian Goddess.  
  
"I am Isis. I am the divine mother and goddess of many magical powers. I control the elements and can have power over many people. I have been assigned to help the twins invoke my powers for war and any upcoming incidents that may approach them."  
  
Last to talk was the mysterious Goddess. She took her time to speak and when she did her voice was smooth and almost sweet.  
  
"I am Hecate, goddess of magic, the night, the crossroads and Queen of the Ghostworld and. I am a patron of witches, wizards and sorcery. I have been assigned to help only Adriana as I am the only goddess with such large knowledge of dark magic and she will need all of my knowledge."  
  
Hermione stared at them and found herself a bit lightheaded.  
  
"If you are training them then why aren't they here?" She asked finally.  
  
"Who said they wasn't." Venus said turning around. Behind them stood two teenagers. One had long brown hair and pale skin with pointed features. She wore a long black gown. The other had long curly blonde hair and pinky skin with smooth features. She wore a long white gown.  
  
Hermione spaced out after seeing the two teens. She felt weird inside and the fact that her children were stood there being the exactly the same age as she was. She actually felt a bit ashamed even though it wasn't her choice to get pregnant. She also felt a bit embarrassed about the fact that everyone else was wearing beautiful outfits and she was just in her hospital nightclothes.  
  
"Hello Mother." They both smiled. Hermione just stared at them with her mouth open. A few moments passed before Hermione spoke.  
  
"Hello." She croaked out. The surrounding goddesses watched the mother and children before Isis spoke,  
  
"We have something to tell you all before we send Hermione back to Earth. We wish to let Adriana and Ylenia tell you of their powers before we ourselves tell you of what is to happen after the war."  
  
The two glowing twins nodded at Isis then at each other, as if agreeing about something in our heads. Ylenia stood forward first and spoke in an angelic way,  
  
"The powers I posses are that of good. I can have control over all that use white magic. I also have look over children who are brought into the light and I look over all that are pure. Since I have control over the day and the sun I am able to float on sunbeams and I am also stronger during the day. We both have other powers that are the same but Adriana will speak of them." Ylenia finished, nodding at her sister who stood forward.  
  
"The powers I posses are that of evil. I have control over all that use black magic. I also look over children who are brought into the dark and I also look over all that are past chastity. Since I control the night and the moon, I am able to float on moonbeams and I am also stronger during the night. The powers that we both have are that we can talk to creatures but we cannot just talk to just any animal we both have sets of animals like for example I can talk to dragons and snakes and Ylenia can talk to Unicorns and Mermaids in Mermish of course. We can also summon and control creatures our sides. Other powers that we both share are that we can use wandless magic, we can move things with our minds, and we can control the weather and lastly we can control fire, water, earth and air. We can also speak with people telepathically and we can also transfigure our selves into any of the creatures of our sides."  
  
Hermione stared at the girl and infront of her and felt a little lightheaded, but it soon cleared up. Isis nodded at the twins and they stepped back, but before she could speak Diana did.  
  
"You may be wondering about what exactly we wanted to discuss with you. We wanted you to know of your daughter's powers because after the war has ended they will both lose their memories of ever being goddesses until they are sixteen years old as you see them now. We need you to keep them safe and make sure they go to Hogwarts where we can reach them easier then any other school." Hermione nodded feebly until Venus spoke.  
  
"Since you are here, do you have any other questions?" Hermione thought for a moment before asking,  
  
"Do you know why I kept fainting during my pregnancy?" As soon as she asked Hecate seemed to have a guilty look on her face.  
  
"Ahh, well, that might have been my fault. I made you unconscious because you was getting so stressed that we couldn't get to Adriana and Ylenia for training as easily so I just made it that bit easier." Hermione was going to glare at her but thought better of it because getting on the wrong side of a goddess didn't always count as a good thing.  
  
"If that is all I think we can now send you back." Aphrodite said, receiving a nod from Isis. Hermione nodded and then felt herself falling back into darkness.  
  
She woke up quickly and found herself in the Hospital Wing. As she leaned over to look at her babies she noticed something on her left wrist. It looked like a tattoo with seven symbols on it. One was an owl with an A inside next to it was a deer with a D inside. Next to that were a dove and a dolphin, inside the dove was an A and inside the dolphin was a V. Next to that was something that resembled a Lotus Flower that she recognised from Herbology. Inside that was an A again. Next to that was a symbol that looked like a scorpion with an I inside and lastly was a something that resembled a dog. That had a H inside it.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed. Now this was something she had to research.   
  
Look at how long that was! I am just so amazed that I can write that much in just one chapter 


	30. Researching and Voices

The day passed quickly for everyone and soon it was time for everyone to leave. Since Hermione and Draco wasn't leaving until mid-August they didn't have to rush in the morning to check they had everything. Instead they just had to check everyone was ready for the coaches down to the station.  
  
Hermione had many tearful goodbyes from Parvati and Lavender and even more emotional goodbyes from Harry, Ron and Ginny. She'd taken the liberty to wear a lot of wristbands to hide the symbols on her wrist since she'd probably end up being asked a lot of questions if anyone noticed them.  
  
Hermione had Mina stay with her all day so she didn't go anywhere near the twins unless she went to see them herself. Even though she had forgiven her for the 'mishap' as Mina called it, Hermione still could not trust her on her own. Thankfully Nurse Pomfrey had insisted that she look after the twins while she attended to her duties as Head Girl.  
  
As she watched the horse-less coaches take all the students back to the station, she felt a bit sad. They were all going to get on with their lives while she was going to go to Malfoy Manor, the home of the enemies' right- hand man. Of curse having the son of the devoted supported be the father of her children, well, she didn't mind it that much seeing as he was to become one of Dumbledore's spies.  
  
That's where Draco was now. He was training with Snape how to send messages to Dumbledore and how to keep a blocked mind, for Voldemort was said to be able to search people's minds and had a tendency for the use of Unforgivable curse and truth potions. Frowning, she stepped away from the window, seeing the last carriage disappear from sight.  
  
Mina stood next to her with a frown almost the same as hers as she watched the squid float on top of the lake. She sighed and muttered,  
  
"There goes Terry, Blaise, Seamus and Justin. Why do I have such a liking for humans and not merman like myself." She sighed again, standing up like Hermione. Her now pink ringlets she now had bounced slightly with her movement.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at her and shrugged.  
  
"No idea. I have never had four loves at the same time." Mina blushed slightly. It had become common knowledge that Mina had dated each other the boys at different times but had been found in broom closets with one when she'd been dating another. Hermione had found Justin and Seamus more appealing then Terry and Blaise. They both had a sense of humour and Mina laughed a lot more while dating one of them. With Terry and Blaise however she hardly ever laughed and Hermione rarely saw her apart from joint classes and passing in the hall and corridors.  
  
Mina shrugged and followed Hermione down one of the halls.  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"The Library." Came a somehow over excited voice. Mina sighed and stuffed her hands into her pockets and followed her half sister to the library.  
  
When they got there, Madam Pince was arranging some books on one of the shelves. She nodded at Hermione but when she saw Mina she gave her one of her best glares. Hermione looked shocked at the librarian's reaction to Mina and looked questionably at Mina but she had already walked past her, dragging her with her.  
  
When they reached the back off the Library, Mina let go off Hermione.  
  
"Why did Madam Pince glare at you like that?" Mina blushed slightly before answering,  
  
"Ah, well, um. I came here with Blaise once and we accidentally knocked over some of the bookcases."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"How could you pushed these bookcases over? I mean they are like solid."  
  
"Yeah, well, Blaise can be really strong sometimes and a bit rough too." Hermione nodded. The amount of times Mina had been seen when she had dated Blaise, she had walked with a limp for days.  
  
Hermione nodded and walked of towards the section she had come here for. Seeing Mina coming towards her, she gestured for her to go away.  
  
"Find something that you want to read about. I need to read about my future job and fill my brain with even more knowledge." Mina snorted and walked away walking far away from Hermione though she was still able to see her.  
  
"If you fill you head with any more knowledge, your head with end up exploding." She called back. Hermione shook her head and then focused her mind on what she was looking for. She was in the Mythology block off the library and had planned to look up the symbols on her wrist. She traced the spines of the books until she came to one called 'The Dictionary of Gods and Goddesses' (A/N: I know crap name. It's all I could think of!)  
  
She opened it and looked over the first page. It looked like it had been used a lot over the last decade or so. Getting on with her job she turned to page A as that was where most of the goddesses she had talked too were.  
  
The first name she came to was  
  
'Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty, and the protector of sailors. She may have been the daughter of Zeus and the Titan Dione, or she may have risen from the sea on a shell. Her symbols include the myrtle tree and the dove.' 'Well that pretty much what they told me.' Hermione thought.  
  
Next she found,  
  
Astarte, the Greek name for Ashtoreth, the Phoenician goddess of the moon, fertility, and sexual love. In the Bible her worship is linked to that of the Canaanite Baal. The cult of Astarte, in various forms, was widespread in the eastern Mediterranean world. In Egypt she was identified with Isis, in Greece with Aphrodite, and in Babylonia with Ishtar. Her image is most frequently seen on ancient seals or relief's holding the sacred lotus in one hand and two entwined serpents in the other' 'Well they didn't tell me all that though.'  
  
After that she found,  
  
'Athena was the goddess of wisdom. She was also skilled in the art of war, and helped heroes such as Odysseus and Hercules. Athena sprang full-grown from the forehead of Zeus, and became his favourite child. Her symbols include the owl and the olive tree.' 'Again they told me that.'  
  
Then she went ahead to D for Diana.  
  
'Diana, in Roman mythology, the goddess of hunting, chastity, and the moon, identified with the Greek Artemis.' 'Well they definitely told me all that.'  
  
Next up was,  
  
'Hecate was a goddess of magic in Greek mythology. While her association with the dark mysteries of the Underworld places this goddess in the chthonian category (the word chthonian refers to the earth or Underworld), it is important to note that Hecate was also involved with several Olympian deities. She had affinities with Demeter and Artemis, and even Zeus, the ruler of Olympus, admired this chthonian goddess. The Greek poet Hesiod is one of our best sources for information about Hecate. In his Theogony, Hesiod claims that Hecate was the daughter of Perses and Asteria. Furthermore, the poet includes a long and detailed description of the significance of this goddess in his poem:  
  
"...Hecate, whom Zeus honoured above all others; he gave her dazzling gifts, a share of the earth and a share of the barren sea. She was given a place of honour in the starry sky, and among the deathless gods her rank is high. For even now, when a mortal propitiates the gods and, following custom, sacrifices well-chosen victims, he invokes Hecate, and if she receives his prayers with favour, then honour goes to him with great ease, and he is given blessings, because she has power and a share in all the rights once granted to the offspring of Ouranos and Gaia."  
  
(Hesiod, Theogony, 411-422)  
  
And there is much more to this passage of the Theogony. In essence, the poem states that Hecate had a great deal of power to help those she favoured. However, it is important to remember that as a chthonian goddess, she also had the ability to punish. Indeed, this is where Hecate's role as a goddess of magic comes into play. In myth, for example, the sorceress Medea called upon the goddess for assistance in casting her dark spells.  
  
Hecate was also associated with crossroads in mythology and legend, for it was believed that these areas were important in magical rituals.  
  
In Roman mythology, Hecate was known as Trivia (the goddess of crossroads).  
  
Hecate, in Greek mythology, a goddess with many functions but mainly associated with black magic--the patron of witches and sorcerers. At night she wandered with the ghosts of the dead, haunting graveyards and crossroads, where offerings were put out for her.  
  
Hounds - It seems that women were the first to domesticate the dog, because dogs were companions of the Goddess in may cultures, long before gods or men appeared with canine companions. Dogs accompanied Hecate in Greece. Dogs were accredited for being able to see the dead (ghosts) and other spirits. The ancients were also very impressed with canine keenness of another sense, the sense of smell. Pairs of dogs ere stationed at the gates of death (as on the Tarot card of the Moon) to detect the "odor of sanctity" and decide whether the soul could be admitted to the company of the gods. Three-headed Cerberus guarded the door of Hecate's underworld.' 'Well that was certainly long.'  
  
Next up on I was Isis.  
  
'Isis, Ancient Egyptian goddess of magical power and divine mother, sister- wife to Osiris and mother of Horus. In human form she is depicted wearing either the throne-sign of her name or the cow's horns and sun disc on her head. Hathor, goddess of love and childbirth, is often assimilated with Isis. Her magical power is illustrated by her power to revive her dismembered husband. As divine mother she is depicted suckling the king who was seen as her son. The cult of Isis was widespread, although the centre may have been at Busiris in the Delta. Isis was worshipped throughout the western world, most notably at Rome in the first century BC, and she was identified with the goddesses Astarte, Minerva, Venus, and Diana of other cultures.' Hermione had no comment to make.  
  
Last to find was,  
  
'Venus the Roman goddess of love and beauty identified with Aphrodite in Greek mythology. Venus Verticordia was the goddess, worshipped by Roman matrons, who turned married women's hearts to chastity.' 'That was pretty much what she said.' Thought Hermione.  
  
As she put the book away her wristbands fell down causing the symbols to show. As she pulled them back up she accidentally stroked the dog symbol.  
  
'Hello.' A voice filled her head causing her to fall of the chair she had sat on.  
  
"Who's there?" She exclaimed, looking around for the source of the noise.  
  
"It's Hecate and I am not liking the fact that you are spinning around or I may just vomit inside your head." Hermione stopped and put a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Ewww." Hecate's voice disappeared for a moment then came back.  
  
"Why did you call me then Hermione? I sense no danger anywhere in Hogwarts." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"I didn't call you though I was just researching these symbols you have put on my wrist and then you came into my head. Why are they there anyway?" Hermione thought.  
  
"We put them there when you came up to us so you can contact us when you need. We just forgot to mention it before you came back to earth."  
  
"Oh, right. So are you going to go now because Mina's coming back." Hermione thought.  
  
"Ahh, yes. Your half-sister you can trust her with the twins for she has become a spy for Dumbledore." Hermione mentally stared at Hecate but then she felt her presence leave her.  
  
Mina came over to her and seeing that Hermione was slightly out of focus she waved a hand infront of her face.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Hermione heard someone calling her and found Mina infront of her. She smiled at her and then followed her back out of the library where Mina earned herself another glare form Madam Pince. 


	31. Cold as Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters that you recognise. I also do not own any of the goddesses apart from Ylenia and Adriana.  
  
Claimer: I own the plot. Mina, and Adriana, Ylenia and Alethea as well.

* * *

Hermione spent the following weeks with Mina and Draco, mainly in the Hospital Wing. As end of July disappeared Hermione became more nervous about going to Malfoy Manor. She had taken Hecate's advice about Mina and talked to her about her worries. As the weeks passed Hermione noticed a difference in Mina. She looked sickly and pale and when she ate, she ate a lot. She also seemed fatter then she had normally been but Hermione put that down to excess eating. Hermione had asked her if she'd been taking her normal baths and all she had received were a snappy response.  
  
"Of course. I'm not exactly going to stay dirty for a month am I?" Even though Hermione had received an apology straight afterwards she was still worried.  
  
It was the 2nd of August and Hermione and Mina were helping Madam Pomfrey with some potion deliveries from Snape when Mina suddenly collapsed. Hermione stood over her and shouted,  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" As Madam Pomfrey came out she levitated Mina's frail body up onto one of the beds. As she placed the girl on the bed Hermione sat down next to her. She picked up her hand and immediately dropped it. It was cold like ice and her skin quickly paled. Madam Pomfrey seemed to notice Mina's freezing temperature and quickly gestured for Hermione to go and get Dumbledore.  
  
She ran as quickly as her feet could take her to Dumbledore's office. The stone gargoyle stood quietly as she realised she didn't know the password.  
  
"Lemon Drops... Sugar Quills... Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans... Oh come on ...let me in." Hermione listed all the sweets she could think off. She felt an itch on her left wrist. Not noticing what she was doing she itched and another voice filled her head.  
  
'The Seven Goddesses.' It said. Hermione furrowed her brow and repeated what it had said. To her amazement the gargoyle jumped aside. She looked at her wrist in and found that she had itched Athena's Owl.  
  
'Thank you.' She mentally said. She jumped on the revolving stairs and waited until she got to the top. She didn't feel the presence leave her like it had Hecate instead it seemed to still be with her.  
  
'Hello?' She asked.  
  
'Mina will need you in the next few months. As you will need her in later life.' Hermione mentally stared at the presence in her head before shaking it.  
  
'Bye Athena.' At last the presence left her and she was alone again but she had reached Dumbledore's office door. She knocked as hard as she could without permanently injuring her hand. Inside were voices that were in conversation  
  
"Come in." Came Dumbledore's voice. Hermione flung the door open to see Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagal looking at the door waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Why is it that you are here Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione waited for a moment to catch her breath and then managed to get out.  
  
"Mina... Hospital... Fainted... So cold." Dumbledore caught these words and got up from his seat.  
  
"I'm sorry but this meeting is momentarily suspended." He said before walking out of the door. Hermione followed him and he walked quickly to the Hospital Wing while she ran. They arrived there quickly and Hermione followed him in.  
  
Mina was laid on one of the beds, breathing rapidly. Her skin had a slight blue tinge to it and she was shaking. Hermione ran to her side and took her hand, cringing as her own warm skin touched Mina's ice-like skin.  
  
"What's wrong with her Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing the shaking mermaid.  
  
"I don't know Headmaster. Miss Granger here said that she just fainted and I can't give her any potions because her lips are iced together and I can't perform any charms on her because she has a protection charm around her preventing even the smallest of charms going through." Dumbledore frowned and watched at Mina's breath calmed down.  
  
As Hermione held her hand she felt it squeeze her own lightly.  
  
"She just squeezed my hand." She said. Madam Pomfrey nodded and took her wand out of her pocket. She muttered a few words and a bright orange glow emitted for the medi-witch's wand. It floated over Mina and then floated down over her. The hand that Hermione was holding soon began to get warm and it squeezed more and Hermione squeezed back so Mina knew she was there.  
  
"That's as far as it will go before the protection shield deflects it." (A/N: Is Deflect a word? Yes it is I just looked it up in my dictionary.) Madam Pomfrey said. The orange mist was about a foot of Mina's cold body but Hermione could feel the warmth flowing into her skin.  
  
Hermione felt another squeeze and after what looked like a struggle Mina's eyes flew open. Her pupils were dilated and they looked like she was straining to see. Her mouth struggled to unstick and the side of her mouth peeled open (A/N: Could you imagine that pealing your mouth open? Ewww!). After a while the rest of her mouth did. Hermione squeezed her hand and Mina's eyes flew to the direction of the movement. Her now bleeding lips curved into something that looked like a smile even though if someone had come right through the door at that moment they would have fainted in shock. And that's just what happened when Draco walked in moments later. He walked in and Mina turned to him and...  
  
Thump!!!  
  
He was on the floor in a second. Madam Pomfrey sighed and levitated the boy onto one of the beds. He woke up a moment later but fainted again after seeing Mina.  
  
Mina's eyes soon came into focus and Madam Pomfrey did a spell to stop the blood flowing from her lips.  
  
"How are you Mina? Do you still feel cold or shall we take this heater off you?" Dumbledore asked smiling. Mina opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She tried a few more times but all that escaped her throat was splutters and squeaks.  
  
"It seems that she can not talk Headmaster. She will have to stop in here overnight to see if she regains her voice. Do you wish to stay while I perform further test, sir?" The medi-witch asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Her mother would not be pleased if anything happened to her daughter if not under my provision." Madam Pomfrey nodded and went into one of her cupboards. She brought out a potion label's Pepper Up.  
  
"This will warm Miss Mermaid's insides, sir." She gave to Mina and then disappeared again. Moments later she appeared again with a vile much like the one when Hermione had got pregnant and they had found out that way.  
  
Madam Pomfrey slipped the potion down Mina's throat and waited for a moment. Slowly a black light came from Mina's stomach.  
  
"Miss Mermaid has been suffering depression and torture for some time. That must be how she became so cold. Someone is torturing her from far away. But who..." Madam Pomfrey stopped as a blue light appeared along with the black. Shock covered everyone's faces even Draco's as he had woken up after Mina had drunk the potion.  
  
"And that means that that Miss Mermaid is pregnant."

* * *

And I'm going to stop there just to torture you. Hahaha! I am so evil! Next chapter what will Mina do and a much bigger question is who is the father????  
  
You may have noticed I like getting people pregnant? It's small obsession of mine. Plus it makes it funnier now Mina's pregnant and who's shall be the father??????  
  
I know what I should do!!! Vote people Vote?  
  
Do you want Seamus, Blaise, Justin or Terry to be the Daddy????  
  
VVVOOOOTTTTTEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just click that little button saying submit review and VOTE!!!  
  
This is a lot shorter then the other but that was due to the fact I am EVIL! 


	32. Mother!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the seven goddesses, the Hp characters. I only own the plot the twins, Mina, Alethea and Mina's pregnancy.  
  
The vote for Mina's baby's daddy is as following,  
  
Blaise: 5  
  
Terry: 0 (Poor Terry)  
  
Seamus: 2  
  
Justin: 0 (oh no, no one loves him anymore)  
  
Other (?): 1 (?)  
  
And may I just say that who said any of the boys was torturing her? Cause I don't think I did. (If I did please tell me.) You will find out who was torturing her in future chapters. Now enough of my babbling on with the story...

* * *

Everyone was silent for a very long time. Hermione, Draco and Madam Pomfrey stared at the human mermaid while Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Congratulations, Miss Mermaid." He said, nodding at her then he gestured to talk with Madam Pomfrey away from the mother and mother-to-be.  
  
Mina however seemed in a state of shock. Even if she were able to talk she wouldn't have said anything. She just stared at her stomach but didn't faint as Hermione had. Hermione then thought about whom could be the father. Now Mina had a big dilemma. As far as she knew she had definitely had sex with Blaise and one very bad day Hermione herself had caught her with Seamus in her bed. That night she had slept very well. It hadn't been as bad as seeing Ginny and Harry because at least they had left some clothes and had the covers in but with Mina and Seamus it had been a bit more graphical. She didn't know if Terry and Justin had had sex with her but there was a possibility.  
  
Mina seemed to have thought this through as well because the first thing she said was.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
"Ah Miss Mermaid. I see you have regained your voice. I need to ask but what is it you wish to do with your pregnancy?" Dumbledore asked coming back from his talk with Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Mina shrugged.  
  
"Do you know who the father could be?" Again Mina shrugged. A look of disbelief passed over his face but it passed as quickly as it came. Meanwhile Madam Pomfrey was casting a spell on Mina like she had with Hermione. It was the same one that figured out the fact she was having twins. Luckily the results only came once.  
  
"You are approximately three months gone." Dumbledore nodded at her before saying,  
  
"Miss Mermaid we will need to know the identity of the father so we can notify him." Mina sighed and came out of her shock. If she told him the names she could see them all again.  
  
"I don't know which one is the father but I do have four possibilities." Dumbledore raise a brow.  
  
"And they are?" Mina sighed again before answering.  
  
"Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, Terry Boot and Justin Finch-Fletchley."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and then left.  
  
Madam Pomfrey stood until Dumbledore left before telling Mina she could go and told her not get stressed. Mina stood up slowly and stood up for a moment so her legs could get used again to standing up. He mater of the torture and depression Mina had been under had vanished from everyone's minds or it had been stored away at the back of their minds. It seemed that what had to be concentrated on was her pregnancy.  
  
Mina regained her composure and began to walk out with Hermione but Draco soon joined them. They waked all the way to the Head's common room. Dumbledore had the painting the same since the twins had been found to have joined the painting and all of the students had protested against it being taken away.  
  
"Sugar Quills." Hermione said to the portrait of her self. The portrait swung open. Mina plopped herself down on Hermione's sofa and put her feet up.  
  
"Oh what am I going to do, Hermione?" Mina groaned.  
  
"Well do you want to keep it?" Hermione suggested. Mina sent her a look that clearly said 'of-course-I-am-how-could-you-even-suggest-that?'  
  
Hermione sat down next to Draco and cuddled up to him. The three teens sat in silence until the door opened. Dumbledore stood in the entrance and behind him was a tall woman.  
  
The woman had dark green hair trailing down her back. She wore a long black cloak and a gray dress underneath. Her face looked like Mina's but older.  
  
"Mother!" Mina cried, jumping up and hugging the woman. Hermione and Draco stood up since it was the chieftains of the lake and it was like being in the presence of the Minister of Magic.  
  
"Sirena this is Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore introduced.  
  
"Ahh, yes. Voldemort's prize daughter and Lucius Malfoy's son." Sirena said, shaking hands with them both. Hermione wondered what she meant by 'prize daughter' but let it pass into her many other thoughts she would go over later.  
  
The three teens and two adults sat down, Hermione and Draco on Draco's sofa. Mina and Sirena sat on Hermione's sofa and Dumbledore sat in one of the armchairs.  
  
"Miss Mermaid, your mother has of course been notified of your pregnancy and letters have been sent to the four men you listed." Mina nodded and clutched her mother tighter.  
  
"I can't believe my daughters having a baby. Mina I hope you know you will not be able to come back into the lake until the pregnancy is over." Mina nodded against her mother.  
  
"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy are going to Malfoy Manor after their children are well enough to leave the hospital wing." Dumbledore said. Sirena nodded.  
  
"I trust that you will notify Lucius that Mina will be joining them. I trust that these children are the goddesses then Dumbledore." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I have to leave you now Mina but I will be back on the day that the possible fathers come to see you. Will you walk me back to the lake Albus?" The older mermaid said after a long silence.  
  
"Please don't go, mother." Mina cried as Sirena stood up.  
  
"I have to Darling but I will be back when I said." She said before opening the portrait and was followed out by Dumbledore.  
  
Mina sat on the sofa and cried. Hermione walked over to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"How could I have not known? I mean all the signs were there but I ignored it. What am I going to say to them when they come? They'll probably bring their parents and they will just see me as a slut and look down their noses at me." Mina sniffed. Her hair was ruffled and her eyes were blood-shot but she looked better then she had done hours earlier. Hermione mouthed  
  
'I wasn't this bad was I?' to Draco. He nodded and Hermione sent him a look that said.  
  
'Thanks.' Answering Mina she said,  
  
"Well what if they do? You haven't cared about what people think before. Besides your mum will be there when they come and I'm sure they won't say anything to harsh in front of her. I mean I don't think I've ever seen any one so calm at the fact of being a grandmother." Mina made a peculiar noise at that; something between a sniff and a laugh and it wasn't very nice.  
  
"Yeah maybe that's only because she had my older sister when she was our age." Mina said, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Oh." Hermione smiled but then noticed that something was going on inside Mina's head. Mina's slight smile dropped and tears were about to burst again.  
  
"Oh Hermione. What will Father say?" Hermione tensed. She hadn't thought about that. In fact she hadn't thought about the fact they were half sisters and Voldemort was their father for a very long time.  
  
The fact that she had gotten pregnant was part of a prophecy that could benefit him but with Mina. Well it was different. In fact it was a lot different. Mina would be accused of idiocy and then something else was being realised. What if Mina's baby was part of a prophecy? Glancing at her wrist for a moment she made a mental note to contact maybe Athena again or Isis.  
  
Diana and Astarte hadn't served her any purposes yet. Aphrodite and Venus had come in very handy in the mornings for what made her look good and what didn't. Hecate hadn't either but Hermione had found talking to her very relaxing.  
  
Remembering that they were going to Malfoy Manor where their father would possibly be for the summer got Hermione a quite nervous. In answer to Mina's question she shrugged.  
  
"No-one knows what Voldemort thinks, Mina."

* * *

Keep voting people and keep reviewing love to here from you! 


	33. When the Suspects come to visit

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters as they belong to JK but I do own the plot any other characters except for the seven goddesses as they are mythical legends.  
  
While I was writing this I realised something. Because in OotP it says that Narcissa and Bellatrix are sisters so that would make Hermione and Draco cousins. But we can't have that so I am making this story as if OotP did not happen apart from the fact everyone knows Voldemort's alive and well. This also means that a certain someone is also alive. Yeah!!  
  
The vote for the father of Mina's baby goes as followed;  
  
Blaise: 8  
  
Seamus: 4  
  
Terry: 0  
  
Justin: 0  
  
Other: 1  
  
Sorry its been so long but I've become obsessed with Palace chat rooms and since I found the Harry Potter palace I have been obsessed with that. I got Sorted in SLYTHERIN on it and got my own dorm!!!

* * *

It was a week later that Seamus, Justin, Terry, Blaise and their parents came back to Hogwarts. Mina's mum had come back just as she had told them.  
  
Hermione woke up the morning Minas lover's and parents were coming to bright sunlight pouring in. She had slept in Draco's bed that night with Draco since Mina had taken her own room. She made to move but was held down by someone's arms.  
  
"Where are you going?" He said, not opening his eyes.  
  
"It's the day Blaise, Seamus, Justin and Terry are coming remember? Mina wants me to go for 'emotional support'."  
  
"Why does she want you to go? I mean her mum's going to be there." Draco moaned.  
  
"She wants me to go because as she says 'the support of a sister is much different then a mother.' I just think that she wants an example that she's not the only seventeen year old that got pregnant. As far as Lavender and Parvati told me in their letters, we have been the topic of many party conversations. They also think that we could be almost as famous as Harry by the end of the year." Draco let go of her chuckling.  
  
"Finally." He was about to say something else but Hermione chucked one of plump green pillows at him.  
  
Mina walked down the stairs of Hermione's room to the common room. No one was in the room at that moment and she couldn't here anything from Draco's staircase.  
  
Lying down on Hermione's sofa, she let her self slip into her thoughts. She wasn't intentionally a slut or any of the names she had heard on her walks to lessons through the corridors. Because she was a mermaid she had never had much sexual contact and after having her first experience with Seamus, she began to crave the very feeling of it. The masquerade had provided her with Terry and a different type of feeling though it was the same.  
  
After her transfer to Slytherin and it had become harder to get Seamus and Terry so her craving for contact increased and she became almost unbearable to talk to. She had thought of seducing Draco but she did not want to betray Hermione any more then she already had. So she stopped for second best, which had been Blaise. Even though he was rough, the results were increasingly pleasurable. She still had yearnings for more contact even though she had Blaise, Seamus and Terry. She had first encountered Justin in the library while she was studying the very contact she buried herself in. He had amazed her, as well as surprised, when he gave her the offering of his virginity. She had waited for longer to get his agreement to contact and when they had it had been more pleasurable then with Blaise. It had been slow and time taking but more enjoyable towards the end.  
  
She stared at the wall and tried to stop tears building in her eyes. She was in very deep shit. When her child was born and the father identified, she knew that she wouldn't be trusted and would be suspected by of adultery if she married the father. What was worse was the fact that the boy's parents would also be coming.  
  
That was why she needed Hermione and her mother. Her mum was there to make sure no bad words would come from any parent's mouths and if they did, Sirena had a very bad temper when her daughters were involved. She had insisted on Hermione coming with her to meet her guests because as Hermione had told her she really needed her for moral support as well as to how she wasn't the only one who got pregnant in seventh year.  
  
Moment's later Hermione came down the stairs. She had thrown on a denim black skirt and a baggy blue hoodie. The excess fat from carrying the twins had ceased to disappear so Hermione had settled for walking around the castle and grounds every now and then when she felt like it.  
  
As for Mina she had a pair of blue khakis on and a blue hoodie like Hermione's as well. As Hermione walked out of the common room with Mina to go to the Kitchen's on their way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
After leaving the kitchen's (where the house elves had only been too polite and filled their stomach with lots of food.) they headed to the office where they both knew that Blaise, Terry, Justin and Seamus were waiting for them. Before they reached the stone gargoyle, though, Draco ran up to them. Unfortunately Peeves had left something slimy on the floor, which Draco had noticed so he went straight into it and slipped headfirst into one of the wall.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked through giggles. Mina had fell over with laughter and didn't look like she was going to stop any time soon. Draco glared at them as he tried his best to get up. When he finally did (after a very long while) he said,  
  
"I thought I'd come along with you. I don't think if any fights broke out that Dumbledore would be able to break them up, do you?" He smirked.  
  
Hermione shrugged and then went over to get Mina out of seizure of giggles. Her face had turned around slowly her breathing slowed down and the giggles did the same. Draco scowled at her, as she almost had to crawl along the floor to get up.  
  
It took a very long time before the three reached Dumbledore's office and by then Mina's giggles had finally stopped. Dumbledore had told them that he kept the password the same as when Hermione had come up.  
  
"The Seven Goddesses." Hermione said firmly and they watched as the stone gargoyle stepped aside and the revolving stairs started to turn.  
  
They stepped onto it with Mina going first then Hermione then Draco. As it finally stopped at a large mahogany door, Hermione knocked and after a moment Dumbledore beckoned them in.  
  
Hermione and Mina entered first with Draco behind them. Hermione glanced between Mina and the four boys sat in the room. Glares were sent at her from the parents, mainly the one's stood behind Blaise.  
  
Justin sat nearest to Dumbledore's desk in the little circle of chairs that had been placed there. Sat behind him was his parents. His mother had long auburn hair set in long waves down her back and his father had short curly ebony hair. Since they were both muggles his mother wore a short black skirt and a white blouse and leather coat. His father had on a pair of black trousers on and a light blue shirt.  
  
Next to Justin's mother was Terry and his parents. His mother had short blonde hair and she wore light blue robes. His father had short brown hair and he wore a dark blue cloak.  
  
On the other side of Dumbledore's desk sat Seamus and his parents. His father had dark ebony hair and his mother had long reddish hair. According to Seamus his parents were half-and-half, being his father a muggle and his mother a witch. They both looked like muggles though. His mother had a short denim skirt on and a purple tank top with a denim jacket. His father wore a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt.  
  
Furthest away from everyone else sat Blaise and his parents. His parents both had dark brown hair and both wore black robes. His mother was glaring at Mina and Hermione as his father glared in distaste at the only parents and children around him.  
  
The four boys however had been glaring at each other since they had sat down and had only looked up when the door had opened. The boys all watched Mina as she sat down in one of the two chairs that had been set out. Draco settled for standing up next to Hermione as she sat down. The parents muttered to each other and their sons. It looked like they were confused by who was pregnant and who wasn't any more. It only became clear when Draco held Hermione's hand that they realised that Mina was the pink-haired girl.  
  
It seemed that Parvati and Lavender had been right because they all seemed to know the youngest Malfoy and had head about his relationship with Hermione (and probably about the twins as well.)  
  
Dumbledore watched the young parents, adult parents and their son's for awhile before speaking.  
  
"You should all know why you are here. If you do not it is to discuss Miss Mina Mermaid's pregnancy." The adults nodded. It was then that Hermione noticed that Mina's own mother wasn't here. It seemed that Mina had noticed as well because she asked Dumbledore where she was. Luckily though the door opened at that moment.  
  
Sirena walked slowly through the door, smiling at all the men in the room. She had changed her hair to a deep violet colour and she sat down next to Mina, her long legs crossed in front of her. The nine men in the room stared at her, their mouths almost watering. Dumbledore watched the woman in the room trying to get their sons and husbands watch back into focus but didn't have any look. The only one to succeed was Hermione who had to slap Draco very hard on the face.  
  
"Welcome Sirena. We have just begun our discussion so you haven't missed much." Dumbledore greeted her. She nodded and looked questionably at the boys sat in the room.  
  
"Are you not going to introduce me Albus?" She said, her voice sounding almost angelic. Mina's voice would sound more human then her mother's because of her father but if she wanted she could make it either angelic and innocent or seductive and entrancing.  
  
"Oh yes of course. This is Justin Finch-Fletchley and his parents," Justin and his parents nodded, his father still staring at the entrancing mermaid.  
  
"This is Terry Boot and his parents." Nodded.  
  
"Blaise Zabini and his parents." Nodded and glares from his mother.  
  
"And Lastly Seamus Finnigan and his parents." They nodded.  
  
"Now we are here to discuss the subject of Mina's unborn baby's father. For reasons there is no way of knowing the father but we do know that you four are all suspects. After the baby is born in December we can perform an identifying spell on the baby for the biological father. Do any of you have any questions?"  
  
Half way through the speech Dumbledore had given, all the parents had been whispering to each other but Mrs Zabini muttered the loudest even though it went unheard by the entire majority of mortal's in the room.  
  
"What was that Mrs Zabini? I don't think we quite heard you." Sirena asked her. Blaise's mother shot a glare at her before smiling,  
  
"I said 'What a dirty little whore. Just like her mother." Mina glared at Mrs Zabini but her mother stood up. Her hair flared up and her eyes glinted red.  
  
"How dare you judge me or my daughter. That might be a fact about her but who gave you the right to compare her to me."  
  
"Calm down please both of you. This is not helping Miss Mermaid." Sirena glared at Mrs Zabini before sitting down, but Mrs Zabini had other plans.  
  
"Yeah, we can't compare because Sirena is a lot worse then her daughter. After all she did get pregnant with the Dark Lord." Everyone's heads snapped to Mrs Zabini who smirked.  
  
"Oh, did I say too much." Sirena gripped the edge of her chair and watched everyone stare at her. She turned her head to Mina and then back at Mrs Zabini before slapping her hard across her face.  
  
"You have no right either to state comments like that." She screamed.  
  
Hermione watched the scene with worry. She knew that if they knew of Mina's parentage they might know of hers. Especially since Draco had mentioned at one point about that Zabini's being another of the families on Voldemort's inner circle. She watched the rest of the people in the room watching the argument with interest and shock at the things that came out and Dumbledore's feeble attempts at stopping them.  
  
Mina sat next to her, her eyes filling with tears. It seemed that Mrs Zabini and Sirena knew a lot of information about each other and was spilling it out in front of everyone, just to get the better of each other.  
  
Finally Sirena had the last scream and because Mrs Zabini had no other info to shout out she frowned and pulled Blaise and her husband out of their chairs.  
  
"Even if the whore's baby is our son's we will have nothing at all to do with it at all." She stated before storming out of the office door and down the stairs.  
  
Sirena sat back down and crossed her arms, glared holes into the door. The rest of the parents were all in discussion with their partners. Finally Mr Boot spoke.  
  
"We do want be part of the baby's life if it is Terry's. We want to be notified when Mina goes into labour." And with that they left.  
  
"We too want to part of Mina's baby's life if it turns out to be Justin's. We also want to be notified at the time of labour." Said Mrs Finch- Fletchley, before they followed the Boots out.  
  
The Finnigon parents were in deep discussion about it but after they finished Mrs Finnigon said,  
  
"We also want to play a part in the baby's life, but only of course if it turns out to be Seamus's and we also want to be here at the time of labour." And they left.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco and squeezed his hand, before turning to look at Mina and her mother. Mina sensed her watch so she turned and smiled at her, but her eyes failed to show any source of happiness. Instead they held stifled tears and a sea of darkness.  
  
After a few words with Dumbledore they made their way up to the Head Common room. Sirena walked with them, muttering insults about someone (probably Mrs Zabini) and she looked very angry and able to explode at any given moment.  
  
When they finally reached it Sirena left them. As they entered the common room, Mina walked as fast as she could up Hermione's staircase. Hermione watched her go up and heard the door slam.  
  
"Shouldn't you go after her?" Draco asked. Hermione raised her brow at him, sending a mental message, which read.  
  
'Are you kidding? Did you see her mother's temper up in the office or was you asleep.' Draco shrugged and sat down on his sofa.  
  
Lying down next to him, she let herself fall into a light slumber. Her last thoughts were of Mina and what future they all would hold.

* * *

That was long and it took a long time to write as well. Anyway, next chapter the train ride to Malfoy Manor. And people, you keep voting for the Daddy of Mina's baby.  
  
Just because Mrs Zabini doesn't want anything to do with the baby doesn't mean Blaise doesn't so keep that in mind and keep voting. 


	34. On the train

Disclaimer: I do not own, and probably never will, Harry Potter. It all belongs to Jk. Not me, I'm just borrowing it.  
  
The vote for the father of Mina's baby goes as follows:  
  
Blaise: 10 (Speeding Ahead)  
  
Seamus: 4  
  
Justin: 1 (He got a vote thanks to hunni07)  
  
Terry: 0 (Poor him)  
  
I'm also thinking of making the baby a boy for the simple reason of there already being two girls entering this story. If you think of any reasons that anything should be different please tell me in a review!

I'm really really sorry for being so long to update but I'm going on Holiday on tuesday so i'm trying to do some more chapters before then. Also my Oher fics are on hold until I finish this one. But can you tell me which one to update first, Barred or Moulin Rouge? Anyway on with the long awaited chapter...

* * *

Two weeks later from the meeting it was time for Adriana (or Andy as Mina had began to call her, much to Hermione's annoyance) and Ylenia (Mina was still thinking of a nickname.) to come out of their little glass boxes. Hermione and Draco sat next to each other watching as Madam Pomfrey lifted the lid on Ylenia's box. Her little blue eyes regarding the old medi-witch with interest, as she tapped the box with her wand three times. The box lid feel off and Madam Pomfrey lifted and the infant from her cubicle and handed her carefully to Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked down at the being in her arms. The little girl's blonde curly hair bounced as she reached up to tug a loose strand of honey curls. Her sky blue eyes lit up with happiness and a cute little smile was placed on her face, now that she was free to live on her own and to be touched by other people. Hermione looked up in time to see Adriana be lifted out of her box and placed into Draco's arms.  
  
The dark haired twin scowled at her father and grabbed a large piece of hair from his head and pulled. Draco scowled at her, much like her own scowl, and grabbed his hair back. Her huge toffee coloured eyes smirked at her father before wriggling about in his arms. Hermione smiled at Draco's discomfort and watched as Madam Pomfrey wheeled the glass cubicles out of the room past Mina.  
  
Mina watched as her half-sister and Draco sat with their twins, one sat silently and the other wriggling about in her father's embrace. She knew hat whatever happened that the twins had entered a world of darkness, unlike the time before her and Hermione's father's existence. She would have been happier to just to have stayed in the lake, and not known who her father was if only she had not volunteered herself to come up past the surface of the lake. If she had stayed beneath the surface she would not have slipped Hermione the potion Voldemort had given her, which had wrecked Hermione's trust with her and if she hadn't of come up she wouldn't have found her addicted to sexual contact and had gotten pregnant.  
  
Unconsciously she moved a hand onto her own small bulge of a stomach and wondered about her own future and her child's. All of their parents had probably thought of her as a slut and even if the father ended up being their son's, they would not trust her and she would be accused of adultery at some point in her life, even though she wasn't planning to marry any of them at this point in time. As she pulled her self out of her depressing thoughts she watched the young happy parents and wished that hadn't complicated their lives or her own.  
  
That night Hermione was sat in Draco's room watching over the sleeping forms of her daughters. The moonlight's rays were reflected off Adriana's pale skin. It was hard to think that just two little children could save the world from the forces of evil or help in destroying it. As the day that they would be going to Malfoy Manor, home to Draco and his ancestors, Hermione began to despise that fact that she had agreed so quickly. It always passed through her mind at every thought of Voldemort being there. It all seemed like a dream, but more of a nightmare, that Hermione was the Dark Lord's daughter. In fact everything seemed like a dream. She found she was adopted and was not a muggle born as she had always been led to believe, but a pureblood and not just any, she was a bloodline from Salazar Slytherin but then something hit her. Why wasn't she in Slytherin like the rest of her bloodline?  
  
She thought about it for awhile and then she remembered the prophecy.  
  
'The son of an evil sinner will impregnate the virgin daughter of darkness, but who was raised into the light, giving birth to twins. These twins could be used. One child representing light and the other representing dark. If evil got to them and kept them the whole world will be reduced to darkness and evil. If good gets to them and keeps them the world will be rid or pure evil until the day they die. The fate of this depends on a Great War that will begin when the twins age six months.'  
  
If it was right what she was thinking, that the fact that she had been brought into the light meant being sorted into Gryffindor and following the light as well.  
  
She pondered these thoughts but was taken away from them when a pair of strong arms enveloped her waist.  
  
"Hey, its time for you to come to bed." Draco purred into her ear, his breath tickling her neck causing shivers down her back. Ron had asked her why she trusted him and didn't think that he was just using her but Hermione had brushed him off. Yes, she had thought about Draco's intentions for her and their children but any bad thoughts she had where taken away when he was around her and when he kissed her. His kiss would have been quick and anything they had in the bedroom would be just for him, not letting she enjoy it if he was using her.  
  
She knew this because over the holidays she had befriended a girl her age and had told Hermione her experiences with her boyfriend. Hermione knew that he had been using her when he tried it on with her at a party he had been having.  
  
Hermione turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well, so do I." Before she pulled away from the twins, towards the forest green bed.  
  
A few days later and it was time for Hermione, Draco, the twins and Mina to take the train from Hogsmeade to King's Cross where they would meet Lucius servant. McGonagal lead them down to the station and waited with them until the train arrived.  
  
When the train finally did arrive, Draco helped Hermione on to it by lifting up the pram (which Harry and Ginny had bought as a leaving present) and levitating both their trunks and everything else they owned behind her. When they had found an empty compartment, which had ended up right at the other end, Draco went back to help Mina with her trunk.  
  
Hermione pushed the pram in the space between the seats next to the window. Sitting down she waited for Mina and Draco to come into the room. Thankfully their voices could be heard moments later. Draco entered the compartment first; heaving in Mina's overly packed trunk. Mina was right behind him, smirking as he struggled to put her trunk into the trunk racks (A/N:?). It wasn't that he was weak it was that Mina had failed to use a shrinking charm on all her clothes so she had made the suitcase a whole lot bigger. Mina sat down across from Hermione and Draco sat next to him. She snuggled up to him after making sure that the pram was stuck in place and couldn't move or fall over. He kissed her forehead and lent his head onto hers. Mina smirked at that and Hermione scowled back.  
  
Their glaring match was interrupted when the compartment door open and a woman stuck her head in.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit in here? The other compartments are all full." The woman was tall with long platinum hair that flowed down her back. Her tanned smooth facial features were set in a flirtatious smile as she gazed at Draco. Hermione found herself finding this woman some how familiar but couldn't fit a name to her from Hogwarts or anywhere else. As she looked at Mina for a moment it was clear from her expression that she found her familiar too.  
  
The woman however set a frown on her face as she noticed Hermione snuggled against Draco and it grew even bigger as she noticed the pram set next to the window.  
  
"Well can I sit here?" She said, so it was clear she was bored, even though she was still able to flash her brilliantly white teeth at them. Draco looked Hermione and Mina who both shrugged so he nodded.  
  
"Thank you." She sighed, a little to dramatically, as she sat next to Mina who was trying her best not to keep glaring at the flirt who was twice the age of Draco. Draco wrapped his arms firmly around Hermione and set his eyes somewhere other then the three women in the room, two of the glaring at the older one.  
  
A few moments later one of the twins in the pram began to stir and began to whimper slightly. Hermione sighed and pulled away from Draco just as the train gave a lurch. Hermione had thankfully clamped her hand on to the pram just as it lurched. The woman however had not been so lucky. She fell to floor causing her robes ride up past her thighs so far it was clear that she wasn't wearing anything other then underwear under them. Luckily Draco had not been watching her fall but had watched as Mina went flying to the opposite end of train away from the window.  
  
"Owwww." She groaned rubbing her head.  
  
"Why I am always the one to fall down?" She said as climbed back into a sit, after giving the woman a little shove.  
  
"It's probably in the genes." Hermione said as she picked Ylenia, who had began to cry after the lurch, and placed her in Draco's lap. Mina glared at Hermione.  
  
"Hey, it's your genes too."  
  
"That's what I meant. I mean he's going down." Mina and Hermione giggled. Draco looked at the two girls with his brows raised. The woman however glared at the little blonde baby on Draco's lap. Adriana, sensing her sister getting attention, decided to wake up and whimper. As Hermione lifted the brunette baby out, the blonde women sat with her mouth almost to the floor.  
  
She began to frown as she noticed Draco's attention was fully on the twins in front of him. In attempt to regain his attention, she crossed her legs over the other on so a full leg was shown and loosened her robes around her bust so her cleavage was in full view.  
  
As she did this Hermione instantly recognised her. She was from Play Wizard the magical part of the muggle PlayBoy, which she had found Ron in an awkward position the year before (she had a tendency for not knocking on bedroom doors.) She was Selena Beckondor, major seductress and voted most beautiful model by half other magazine's she had read or that Harry and Ron owned.  
  
Gladly for Hermione (and Selena) the train ride went by quickly with no talking between the teens and Selena. Apart from the occasional glare at Hermione and the twins and the flick of her hair that got on Hermione's and Mina's nerves, it went with an argument or slap.  
  
As the train pulled into King's Cross, Selena stood up and walked slowly out of the compartment, her hips swaying side to side. Hermione and Mina glared at her until she disappeared from sight. Hermione placed Adriana into the pram followed by Draco putting in Ylenia.  
  
Draco had passed through the entire train ride not noticing the non-verbal or physical fight between Hermione, Mina and Selena. He had been too occupied in entertaining his two daughters.  
  
When they finally got of the train (Draco decided to levitate both trunks at the same time) a thin man in navy blue robes approached them.  
  
"Hello Master Malfoy." He said, in an official voice.  
  
"Hello Colin." Draco said back, shaking the man's hand. Mina and Hermione hung behind watching them.  
  
"How are we getting to the Manor, Colin?" Draco said.  
  
"Since we cannot use a portkey or apparate to the manor due to circumstances," He said, indicating to the pram.  
  
"We will be taking a muggle transportation called a car." Hermione had to stifle a snort at the way Colin had said the word 'car.' He said it with a lot of confusion and mystery.  
  
"Ok..." Draco said, looking at Hermione to tell him about this object. She shrugged and mouthed,  
  
I'll tell you later.'  
  
He nodded and went back to the man infront of him since he had begun to talk again.  
  
"Since we are going into the muggle world so we are able to use this 'car' we will need to be dressed correctly." Draco nodded and got his wand out but then his face went blank.  
  
"I don't know the spell to change clothes." He whispered to Hermione who scowled at him.  
  
"Didn't you read Standard Book of Spells Volume 2?" When he shook his head she sighed.  
  
"First you have to think about what you want to wear and then you say vestit permutationis. Look I'll show you." She said before pointing at herself. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in black baggy jeans, a dark crimson hoodie, just to piss Draco off, and a black skull top under the hoodie. She imagined herself with black converses and a lot of coloured wristbands on her left wrist.  
  
"Vestit permutationis!" She said, loud enough for Draco to hear. She could feel her robes attach together around her legs and the top of the robes separate from the bottom. Opening her eyes she looked down at herself. The clothes she imagined herself in were on her body, down to every detail like the order of colours in wristbands.  
  
She watched as Draco tried it and saw his clothes form into long black trousers and a black polo neck. When he opened his eyes he began to walk until Mina burst into a fit of giggles. Draco looked at her with an amused expression on his face. She pointed to something at Draco's feet and when Hermione looked she had to lean on the pram for support from falling over in laughter.  
  
When he looked down his self, his mouth was left open in horror. It did not seem that he had concentrated on his shoes so he was wearing bright pink socks with black ballet shoes. Colin looked amused at the laughter of the two females in the group and was trying his best not to laugh at his master's shoes his self.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione for help so she whispered the spell through giggles and imagined him with black socks and converses like hers. Thankfully when she opened them, they were as she imagined and Mina was trying her best to calm down. When they did finally make it into the muggle world and into the car, Mina had calmed down and assured Draco that he was going to hear about this for weeks.  
  
Hermione lifted the twins out of the pram and slipped into the small limousine that Draco assured her that they owned. Draco slipped in next to her and them Mina sat on her other side while Colin got into the front. Soon they were off and Hermione began to get nervous as her time at Malfoy Manor came nearer.

* * *

Wow that was long wasn't it? Keep reviewing plzz 


	35. Getting to Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the seven goddesses, the Hp characters. I only own the plot the twins, Mina, Alethea and Mina's pregnancy.

Hey, I'm back. From SPAIN!!! So long without updating this story, you must be tearing your hair! If you are can Ihave a look??? Only Joking. I did find an internet cafe but I couldn't find the butten so I couldn't log in. I did review some story but they couldn't be signed.Anyway, on with todays chap...

* * *

It was almost six hours later that the limousine carrying Draco, Hermione, Mina, Colin and the twins came to a stop. Mina and the twins had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had set off, while Hermione and Draco talked about different things like Mina, the twins and Draco's home. The subject of any foreseen future between them had become a taboo subject between the two since it was so unpredictable.  
  
They had just been nodding off when Colin opened the door, letting in a gust of wind into the warm car. Mina woke up with a shriek as the wind fluttered up her skirt. She slowly got out of the car and waited for Hermione and Draco to get out.  
  
When they were all safely out of the car and the pram was ready to steer al Hermione found were trees.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Hermione asked, looking at Draco for help.  
  
"We're already here." He said smirking.  
  
"Are we? Where is it then?" Mina said, looking around them.  
  
"Right there." Draco said, pointing at the trees as he began to walk.  
  
"In the trees?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Well kinda." He said as he approached one of the trees. Hermione, Mina and Colin followed him. The tree he came to looked completely normal to both Hermione and Mina but then he took out his wand and placed the tip on the tree. A carving began to form above his wand.  
  
'Welcome Draco Malfoy. Please confirm your identity by holding your hand against the tree below your wand.'  
  
Draco did as the carving said and a red glow formed around his hand. Another carving appeared where the old one used to be.  
  
'Thank you Draco Malfoy. Please enter at your own wish.'  
  
He turned around and they watched as the same thing happened to Colin. Hermione followed and then Mina. Draco then went to the tree close by and stuck his wand inside a small hole created into it. He turned it and they watched as a large porthole appeared in the trees. He took Hermione's and instructed her to hang onto the pram. Colin clutched on the other side of the pram and Mina hastily clutched onto the older man.  
  
They followed as Draco stepped into the porthole and began to spin, taking the rest inside with him. As soon as Mina span inside the entrance to the porthole closed, leaving the trees untarnished and back to their original structure.  
  
Minute's later Draco, Hermione, Colin, Mina and the pram holding the twins fell out of the exit of the porthole. Draco and Colin had seemed to be prepared for landing as they were still standing when they got out. Hermione and Mina however hadn't. They fell face first into the ground when the porthole ended. Luckily Colin had hold of pram and stopped it falling over when Hermione fell out. Draco put his wand back into his pocket.  
  
The girls stepped up again, blushing in embarrassment as Draco nearly burst over in laughter.  
  
"You could have held us up." Mina groaned as she brushed some of the mud of her skirt, staring pointedly at Colin.  
  
"I only did as Master Malfoy requested." Colin said formally.  
  
"And what did Master Malfoy request then?" Colin looked at Draco for a moment before answering.  
  
"Master Malfoy wished for me to let you go. He said it was revenge." Mina glared a Draco.  
  
"Oh, did he now? Well Master Malfoy better watch his back." She exclaimed before turning around and storming off.  
  
The three watched her go before Draco shouted,  
  
"Where you going Mina? You don't even know the way." Mina turned around and blushed bright red whiling glaring at him again.  
  
Hermione followed Colin and Draco with Mina at her side through the open land that they had fell in. While they walked up Hermione asked,  
  
"Wouldn't muggles be able to get through the trees or is it just a normal wood." Draco shook his head.  
  
"We have a confudus charm on the start of the woods against anyone with absolute no magical blood in them. Other wizards can get through the woods but it is easier to use the porthole."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Father has many dangerous creatures and spells on the forest so only people who aren't aware of the porthole or are trespassers go though the woods." They began walking up a small hill and Hermione gasped as a large stone manor appeared before them. It was exactly like her dream in which she'd found the twins were girls. Except that it wasn't full with love and joy like her dream but darkness and an unseeing evil.  
  
She looked down at the twins encased the pram and saw Adriana smirking to herself as Ylenia frowned. She looked over at Mina and saw worry in her eyes. It was like she knew who could be there and Hermione herself had the same worries.  
  
Someone wrapped their arms around her as they walked closer to the manor. She looked up into Draco's once icy blue eyes, but somehow she had changed them, changed them into warm sky blue eyes. Maybe it was her who had changed them but no one can ever be that sure of anything.  
  
"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Hermione." He said, with a hint of sadness. She hugged close to him as they reached the huge door of the Manor. Colin took out his wand and tapped three times. A small house-elf in a dirty brown teacloth opened the door allowing them to walk in.  
  
"Jetty, will you please notify my parents of our arrival." The house-elf nodded and disappeared with a pop. Hermione and Mina looked around them in awe. The room they had entered to was huge and not a single speck of dust or cobwebs could be seen, even by the trained eye. On the walls hung pictures of what Hermione could only recognise as ancestors of the present Malfoy's. A knight of armour stood against one wall.  
  
Suddenly two people appeared in front of them. Lucius was one of the people but the other one she only recognised as Draco's mother from the World Cup in forth year.  
  
"Welcome Home Draco." The woman said, nodding at her son.  
  
"And you must be Hermione." She said, taking notice of the pram she held firmly next to her. Hermione nodded.  
  
"And you must be Mina." She said, nodding at Mina. She nodded as she gaped around the entrance hall.  
  
"Well, Welcome to your new home Hermione and Mina." She said, slightly smiling but something in the way she did troubled Hermione. Even though it looked like a happy smile, the happiness never reached her eyes.  
  
Lucius never spoke through the greeting, he only watched Hermione hold the pram in front of her. It was with great pride that he had the Dark Lord's daughter for a mother of his grandchildren. Even better was that these children would help the Dark Lord win the war against the Light and the stupid fool that Dumbledore was. Plus he would be rewarded greatly after the victory.  
  
Hermione pushed the pram holding Adriana and Ylenia up the many staircases while Draco led her to their rooms. Unnoticed by her and it seemed like Draco, Lucius had followed them, lagging behind by a few paces. When Draco finally stopped in front one of the many doors they had passed, he turned around.  
  
"Is there anything you need father?" Hermione gasped and turned around quickly spinning the pram as close away from the shadows, Draco was looking into, as quickly as possible.  
  
Lucius stepped out, his face emotionless. Even his eyes held no emotion like Draco's could. He smirked at his son.  
  
"I see I have taught you well, Draco." Draco watched his father, his face a mirror of his father.  
  
"Actually I was here to tell you that we will be having in approximately three hours. We wish you to attend as will Mina." He informed them, his smirk now gone and a thin line replaced it. Draco nodded and they watched as he walked away then apparated with a pop. Draco turned back around and turned the handle of the door.  
  
Hermione smiled as she entered the room. It wasn't really grand and sickeningly rich so much that it made her sick but it was still very above the average bedroom.  
  
In the middle of the room stood a king-size double bed, covered in black satin sheets with a dark green trim. Near the dark headboard were forest green satin pillows. A large mahogany dresser with an over-sized mirror stood at one side of the room with a mahogany wardrobe and floor length mirror next to it at the other side. The floor was a dark wooden floor and the walls were painted a dark green colour with small silver inscriptions. At the foot of the bed were placed two cradles. A door was adjoining the bedroom to what Hermione could only presume as the bathroom.  
  
Sitting down on the large bed she picked Ylenia out of the pram and laid her on the bed. Draco followed her and pulled Adriana out of the pram as well. Her scowl still remained on her face as she was laid on the bed. But as soon as she was laid down next to her sister, they looked into each other's eyes and both their faces lit up in bright shining smiles.  
  
Hermione looked up from her smiling children to see Draco watching her. She smiled at him and asked.  
  
"What?" He shook his head, coming out of whatever trance he was in.  
  
"I was just wondering what I did to deserve you and these two." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I don't seem to remember you doing anything." He leaned over the twins and kissed her.  
  
Meanwhile, Mina was sat on her bed that Narcissa had shown her to. The room was covered in a dark green colour as every room in the house seemed. The door quickly opened and a cloaked figure stood in the doorway. Before she could say anything the figure exclaimed,  
  
"Crucio!" Mina fell to the floor and writhed in pain, as white-hot knives began to poke into her body. She let out an ear splitting scream which could have got Hermione's and Draco's attention if the person had not casted a silencing spell the moment before.  
  
"That will teach you for disobeying your father's orders." It said with a deep voice. And with that he took the spell off and walked out closing the door behind him. Now Mina was certain that her, Hermione, Draco and the twin's lives were very much in danger. 


	36. He's Coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters as they belong to JK but I do own the plot any other characters except for the seven goddesses as they are mythical legends.

I have decided to have a contest where I want you to draw a picture what you think Alethea, Mina and an older Adriana and Ylenia look like. Also you could do a scene from 6mwam (Six months with a mermaid) if you want to. Even if you have no talent at drawing, just try or get someone else to draw what they look like. Tell others about this contest so I have a fair amount to choose from. Send the entries to my email address on my profile page. Thank you for reading this.

The vote for the father of Mina's goes as follows:

Blaise: 10

Seamus: 4

Justin: 1

Terry: 1

I am soooo sorry for keeping you waiting. Really I am. Because I've been doing a website which you can check out on my profile/

Now on with this chapter...

* * *

Hour's later Hermione was following Draco through the long corridors of Malfoy Manor, pushing Adriana and Ylenia, to the room where Draco presumed that Mina was occupying.

When Draco stopped outside a door, just a few corridors away from their own rooms, he knocked on the door. From inside the room they heard a scuffle then the door opened only wide enough for the occupant to see through, sticking her wand out of the small crack she had made. When she recognised her half-sister and male friend she smiled slightly and opened it fully.

Before either of them could ask her about her strange behaviour Mina swept into joined bathroom. From what Hermione had seen of her for a moment, her eyes looked particularly puffy and red with tear streaks down her cheeks. Taking a seat on the end of her bed, with Draco next to her, she called out,

"Are you alright Mina?"

"Yeah. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She said, even though it came out through sniffles.

"It's just that you acted kind of strange when you opened the door." Hermione said, watching the doorway Mina had gone through.

Moment's later Mina came back through, wearing blue robes. Her face showed no signs of tears or looked red like earlier but through her eyes Hermione could see some kind of pain and sadness.

Knowing of Hermione's own eyes focusing on her own, Mina turned away shielding her face from Hermione's speculating thoughts.

"Oh, I was just doing what I normally do. Checking for anyone outside my door is something I normally do." Even though Draco seemed to take this in, (Being as oblivious to woman's emotions and actions as he was) but Hermione could see she was not as a great liar and actress as she had been when she had tricked Hermione before. She pulled her dark hair into a tight bun at the back of her head.

When she was ready they both looked to Draco to show them the way to where they should be meeting his parents. He sighed and mumbled,

"I hope its not going to be like this all the time."

Ten minutes later they were stood outside a huge wooden door. On these wooden doors were two stone handles, both had some remotely like the Slytherin crest carved into them. He knocked at the door and they watched as it opened slowly.

As they stepped inside the room, the first thing they noticed was how large it was and the length of the table in the middle of it. By the side of the large table was a fireplace. The Slytherin Crests carved into it like on most of the items they had seen going through the corridors. Sat on the very end of table, furthest away from door they had entered, sat Lucius watching them with his ice blue eyes. Narcissa sat a length away from him smiling slightly at the newcomers.

On the table three extra places had been set, each quite a distance away from each other. Draco sat next but opposite his mother, Draco taking the seat next to him, putting the twins pram between them, and Mina took the seat next to Narcissa.

The Malfoy's, Hermione and Mina sat in silence until the food appear on the table. As Hermione started on gourmet food infront of her, she noticed that Lucius was watching her carefully. Upon noticing her looking at him, he quickly turned away and engaged in conversation with his wife. Draco ate his meal slowly, chewing it while he watched the people around him. Mina ate it quickly and had soon finished then took to looking nervously around her, almost agitated, for some reason Hermione did not know.

After finishing what she had been given to eat, Draco stood up, pulling Hermione with him and motioning for Mina to stand as well.

"I'm just going to show Hermione and Mina around the Manor and the grounds, Father." Lucius nodded. As Mina and Hermione was just through the door Lucius called Draco back, but told them not to enter after him.

Mina sat next to one the many statues that Malfoy Manor held. She seemed a tiny bit nervous but since it was the home of one of their father's most powerful followers, she was a bit as well.

Whatever had been said inside the dining room had brought a disgruntled Draco back out. Before either of them could ask him anything he stalked off. Hermione looked at Mina before they both set off after him. They followed him through the long cold corridors of Malfoy Manor before they came back to Draco's room that Hermione shared with him. He flopped down on the bed as Hermione sat down next to him, pushing the brakes into place and the pram.

Since they had arrived at Malfoy Manor Adriana had seemed happier in her little baby way then she had done in Hogwarts. Ylenia had because like Adriana had in Hogwarts even though she was not tempted to hurt her parents and was less stressful then Adriana had been. The goddesses had warned before she came, of any danger that she might or the twins and Draco may come into. They made a point of assuring and making her swear that they were always there if she needed them. However when talks came to Mina they would change the subject rapidly. None of the seven would talk to her until she pestered Hecate into retreat.

"Even we immortals can never be sure of the future but even if the mermaid survives towards the end of the oncoming war between good and evil there is no doubt that at some point, she will be tempted be the dark side. At this moment in time it seems like it will be not at her own will but as I said we could never really be sure."

When Hermione had asked of Mina's unborn child Hecate had hesitated.

"Mina's child will be born on the day that decides who will win the war. However it will be her child who will help Adriana decide who to fight for."

The conversation hadn't popped into her head until that moment but now she worried about Mina's nervousness. But at this moment in time it was Draco that put her worry over Mina and her baby out of her head, for that moment anyway.

"What happened?" She asked.

"My blasted Father. That's what. Oh no don't tell Draco that the Dark Lords coming. With only two days before his arrival. Oh no don't tell him when he's brought his children, girlfriend and our friend are here at exactly the same time." He exclaimed through gritted teeth, more to himself then anything.

Hermione's eyes went wide. Voldemort was coming. In two days. Her father. Was coming. And she was going to be here. With Mina and...

She quickly got out the twins and laid them on the bed next to Draco. Ylenia's curly blonde head was sleeping calmly although a slight frown was set upon her face. Adriana lay next to her; her brown eyes open with alarm at being moved so suddenly. Draco seemed to have noticed the two light weights placed next to them cause her picked up Adriana carefully and sat her on his stomach. If someone were to take a picture of the scene and show to someone who didn't know them, they would say it looked like a normal happy family.

Unnoticed by the small family on the bed, Mina sat on the stool next to the dresser. She sat physically shaking with fright. There she was, unemotionally, only affectionate when it was needed but she had never been really been so scared she'd started to shake. Not once had she been scared ever so badly. In her mind she had no memory of her friends and family in the lake ever being scared. But after all she was part human. Even though her face was blank from emotion anyone could see her shaking.

She had told no one of what had happened after she stopped being in contact with her father but she had tried to remain strong throughout it. However someone did know, but that someone couldn't be seen. That person happened to be following the sisters, Hermione and Mina, since the beginning of the year. That person happened to hold information about Mina and Hermione that no one else knew. That person was Alethea. And now they were in her home... She could do with them what she wanted.

* * *

As you see I have decided to bring Alethea into this story a bit more but will only play and minor role but a major role in the sequel.


End file.
